


Everythingis awesome!

by InfernalPume



Category: Love Sentence - Fandom, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, RIANBOWS!!!, XD, broding skool, slowburn, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: rouge tamson sparkle was just an regular girl who wanted to confess his love. but then she found out her crush is actually huge pop singer?!?!!!! and is lead singer to lead of Love Sentence band?!?!!!! how will rouge tell him now?!?!?





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

hi name is Rouge Tamson Sparkle, and I have red-pink hair (that’s how I got me name) and pale lavndr skin. im kinda dtall and sooper strong even tho i am a human. i wear eyeliner and glitter every day. im totally RANDOM (in case u couldnt tell lol) and i have lots of frends who say i am nice and fun to be around. today i was wearing a lovesentence shirt and pants with no rips in them becuz i never rip my clothes ever.

 

it was a really hot and pretty day, there were rainbows in the sky which made me happy because today was the day i was goin to ask my crush if he like me! It was my first day at a human broding school that I got into for being so nice and everyone liking me a lot.

 

i was walking along with my bff justin and i was relly nervous becase today was the day i wanted to tell him that i like him.

 

'hey........justin...?" i asked flilirtouly

 

'yea roge?' he asked, his beuauatiful forest orbs pircing mine

 

.......no thing' i finally said, i was to nervouse

 

justin looked down all shy and dissapontidly befoer looking up agin

 

'ok......illl see you after detention.....ok?' he sighed

 

'really???' i gasped. i really wanted to hang out with him.

 

'yea.....' he said all shy ly 'ill see you later ok....'

 

with that i waved good bye as my heart thudded in my chest

 

did he like me????

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guyz!!!! this is my firsgt fanficc!! im rilly proud of it!!! super waffle (geddit? so random XD) thanks to my bff STARSHIP for hleppin me rite this!! u rok starr!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> justin: ya but no one rocks as much as u rouge!
> 
> me: omg!! thats so embarazzing~!!
> 
> justin i cant wait to-
> 
> *i poince on him with tigers and rainbowz*
> 
> me: noooo dont spoil it!!! <3 <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG STAR GIT OVER IT!!!!! I SAID I WAST GOING TO SHIP U WITH JUSTIN!!!!!THIS IS ABOUT MY OC!!!!!!ROUGE IS NOT A SDUPIT NAME!!!!!!

i wated outside of detention for justin and then my frend DUMBstar cam up to me

'i heer you lik jusin!!!' she sed evilly

i blushed and lookd down all embarassed

'he wont eve like u u kno' she said 'he dosnt lik stupid girls who get mad all the time even tho the WAITOR got my ORDER WRONG and we had to wait 15 MINUTES for them to BIRNG IT OUT AND YOU DDINT EVEN WATE FOR MY FOOD TO COME OU JUST EAT YOURS WITOUT ME  
I̸͍̤͓̳̲̔̃̄̅̍͐͜͝ ̵̫͎̠̦̮̬̾͐̅̀̊̚D̸̬̪͇̻̤͚̒͆͂͝I̶̛͍̣̲̬̮͍͂͋̉͆̄̚̕Ḏ̶͚̖̋͒N̷̠͙̞̼̩̥̟̓̌̈́̀͜T̵͔̝̯͓̠́̎̅̈́̉̽́ ̴̙͈̮̠̓̈̚Ê̶̦͕̗͕̈́͘V̶̡͈̯̝̮̗́Ẻ̵̋͝ͅN̵̪͎̽͝ ̶̛͖̯͍̜͍̹̎̈́̽̀͗͗͑͘ͅW̵̤͇̬̩̯͙̓ͅA̵̡̨̫͕̮͍̓̉N̶̦͈͈͚͋͂̄̀̃̚͝T̶͎͉͐̋̋̔̐͆̌̆͐͝ ̶͇̻͖̺͑̋I̴̤̭̗͉͔͍͕͇̲̾̎͛̈͆̉̓͒̽͝ͅT̶̢̲̎͗̆̐̚ ̵̨̥̳̺̹̗͇̳̈ͅA̴̧̛̘̠̪̜̗͍͉͑͐̿͋ͅN̵̙͔̍̑̍̈́Ÿ̶̛̙̯̥̼͍̥͍̼́̓͝Ḿ̴̖͖̝̓͂̔͗̿͘͠Ǫ̴̠̜̞͓̻̺͖͍͂̊̅͂Ṛ̸̡̭̣̤̪̌̌̒̈́E̵̡̱̟͓̪̫̣͐ ̵̧̗̦͕̙͔͎̠̞̏̽́̒̒̾W̴̨̛̭̞͚͙̞͚̤̥̒H̷̦̰͎̱̱̭̞̒̓͋̈́E̸̱͊Ṉ̶̡̭̣̙̗̞̗͋̈́ ̵̧͖̣͙̲̻̪͙̐̐͆̒̎͝ͅI̴̥̗͂̆͊͒̕T̴̫͔̮̗̒͆͋̓́̃ ̵̧̨̟͕̟͎̞̘̔̇͗̃̈̀͜͝F̵̡̡̫̳͙̄́̉̈́̐̎̽̔́̃Ì̷̢͕̐̏̄͐̈͌͑̚Ǹ̴̤̣̙̫̫̤̋͆̉́̃͂̏̀͝ͅḀ̸͓͙̑̄͑͝ͅL̶̺̘̦̣̮͍͇͔̹̆̇̓̆̕͝ͅĻ̶̤̖̤͍̻̦͕̐̋̇͂͠Y̴͖͔̻̫͑̅̇̔͂̏̓̓̈́̕ ̴̼̰͇̫̊͋̋C̵̤͑͝A̴̞̰͐̐̇͆̄̐̉̐M̴͓͚͇̰͉̀̈́͠Ę̸̻̲͇̲̦̉ ̴̪̻͙͎̙͋̂͑͊̈́̀̾̄̔̚Y̴̮̫̘̦̻̗͒͝ͅƠ̶̺͈̥̺̜͙̭̿́̑̀̐̿͝U̴̢̗̼͙͔̘͔̟̎̔͝ ̶͉͔̳̥̈́̑͛C̶̡̠͈̓͋̓̋͠Å̷̛̻̺͎̫̣̳̳̽̀̆̊̏̅̓͜͜͝Ň̸̞̫̣͎̻͉̝̱̪̋̒̑̎̆͂ ̷̢̈́͛͆͋̀̋̎̃̕B̴̥̖̰̪̘̙̙̘̭̯̈́E̶̘̦̠̳̘̹͓̗̘̻̓̒̊ ̵̢̱̗͍̳͍̥̌̀͂͐́͗S̴̯̺̤̠̰̝̩̘̠̟̈́̑̓͆͆̋͝U̵͊͊̐̚͜C̷̫̤͇̳͔̻̊͌̊́͆Ḣ̷͕̗̩̘̬͜ ̴̢̯̘̬̠̬̼̼̤̻́A̴̻̙̙̹͍̣̓̇͐̓̓̇̃́͂̽ ̶̥̻̯̝̈́̓̋͛̊̇͋̽͘B̴̹̫̘̠̰̹͚͐͂͛̚͝Ǐ̷̡̖̖̞̳̠͎̈̂̑̏̓͝ͅT̷͈̑͑ͅͅĈ̵͇̩̩̼͕̩͌͝H̶̨̪̹̖̟̟̥̱̥̥̀̌͂͑͗ ̷̝̘̰̂̄͐͗̇͛̓͝Ş̷̛͖͎̮͛̓́̌̎͗̋͝ͅÓ̸̢͚̺͉̆́͑̕͝M̴̡̞̿̉̃E̷̛̺͇͖͔̿́͋̾́̊̀̑͛͜Ţ̴̨̹̙͔̼͇̘̖͒͛́I̴̝̼̹̟̼̅̾̍̈́͊̓̇͝M̸̡̬̤̠̻̳͒͂͒̕E̵̯̖̤̦̠̖͐̀̂̂̋͑́̾Ṣ̴̨̹̀́̿͝ ̸̟̖̭͇͐͊̑̊̉͂͌͘͜͠Í̵̟͕̼͙̫͇͇͙̼̔̾̐̅͗̏́͝ ̶̧̢͕̟̹̼̀͊̊̈́S̴̡̯̩̮̝̊̈́̓̿A̶̘̖̟̮͓̤̣̽͛̉I̴̤͈̪̮̳̠̤̖̻̽̋͝D̸͉͍̥̪̣̔̐̓ ̷̡͉̖͋̆̽̀̃͐͆̀Į̴̰̘̦͊̀̔́̿̽͐̓ ̷̠̲̙͕̖̜͐́̾D̴͍̹̤͓̯͌̈̾̄͒͛̌̈͝D̷̩̬̅̐͝Ï̴̧̹̦̲̗͕͙̙̈́͑͑̐̈̆͘̕Ņ̷̧̛̲̜̠̲̠̙͛̒̄̏̈́̂̆̉͘T̶̡̛̜̝̜̈́̓̊̎͌̊ͅ ̶̻̱͓̱̥̞̰̻̳͚̀͐͒̐̂̏̏̊̚Ĺ̶̟͐̋̽́̌͋͆͌̃ͅĬ̴̢̡̙̭̯̞̬̖͗̒̓̾͗̏̇̀̐K̵̨̰̺͚̜̣̲̬̤̹̇̓͆Ẽ̷̼͉̭̤̗͔̞͘ ̵̨̲͓̞̰̞͛R̴̲̱̿̀̆͑̒̑̕͠E̴̝̯̗̭̐̈́̊̒L̴̗̻͍͎̯̗͛̔̆͑̃̐͘̕̕Ḯ̵͖̞͋̊́͋S̴̤͛͑́͑̔H̵̛̙̖̜̯͕̱͂̀́̕͠ ̸̨̼̩͓̦̹̠̳̫̮͐̔A̴̡̦͉̟̖̯͖͔̐̇N̶̡̂͊̍D̷̢̖̣̬̼̰̬͓͔̯̆̏̓̾̅̇̓̐͆͠ ̶̧̡̛̫̬̼͖̗̆̈́̋̏͝͠Y̵̜͂̌̍̿͆͋͝Ò̶̢̨͇̀͊̈́Ṳ̷̞̞́̔̒̂̅̐̈́̂͑͠ ̷͇̖̥̤͛̇̒̐̓͆̃̕Ơ̷̡͔̫̺̺̬̮͋̂̅̚R̶̨̮̟̟̪̭̭͈̗͖͊̈́͛͛͠Ḑ̸̡̹̣͖̫͈̮͆̽̈́Ę̷̹͓͙̦͚̗̻͙̉͐́͒̽̔͘R̶̦̫̯͔̼̣̲͂͑͝E̵̜̦̘͚̽̌͗͛D̵͓̿͐̆ ̷̰͚̜͙̭͕̱͒̍͝R̴̨̳̗̦͔͒Ḙ̵̰̪̟̣͓̰̱̯̿̈͑̏̈̿ͅL̴̺̒͌͠ͅÍ̸̱͂͛̐Ś̴͇̘̦͍͈̝̯̌H̴̰̹̓͒̒́͌̒͐̈́̕͝ ̵̤̘̥̠̙̯̒̾́͒̒͛̈́̅͘ͅO̴̢̙̫̞̙̦̟̫͉͌̑̀̒͆̎̾̇̚N̵̫̱̝̻͍͐͘̕͘͝ ̸̢̪̻̳͍̫͒͌̑̈́́̄̅͝M̸̢͉̫̜̫̘̺̯͕̽́̓͊̉͐̿̈́̚ͅI̸̠͂́̈̑̔͗͘͠͝N̴̡͍̫̺̟̠̉̆̈́̊̓͆̽̇̀͘E̵̪̾̐ ̶̲̘͔̽ͅA̶̢̲̐͋́̋͠N̴̠͇̩͇̬̪̞͗D̷͓͎̱̖̲͈̞͍̮̝̈ ̷̘̱̊̈́͒̿̑Î̸̼̇ͅM̵͈͗̔̐̿̀͗̕̚͘ ̶̻̞̯͛Ş̸̧̛̜̺̠̱̦̼̥̮̽̆̅̀́͑Ŏ̵̡̢̱͕̲̤̹̮̪̤͋͑̚ ̶̡̢̭̪͍̪͉̥͒̀̓́͠ͅM̵̞̻̹̈̀̿͝ͅĂ̵̧̲̦͎̥͖̑̍̏͜D̵̛̘͎̯̀̀̓͆͆̓̄͊ͅ ̵̖̮̩̬̬̝͂̄̆̄͊͌̀̕̚I̴̢̛͉̞͎͚̘̖̳͋̆͛̏̑̒̈͂̚M̶̘͖͋̓̿̇͋͋͛̀̅̕ ̷̡̧̤̰̲͇̝̪̘̣͂̌̀͋̂̋̌́͊̓S̶͈̟̟̫̝̹͖͆̀́̒ͅO̷͉̭̟̱̙̳̪̤̾̚ ̴͕̗̯̔͜͜M̶̭̣̼͔̱̞̥̘̝͊́̆͗͠Å̵̫̫̫̺͓̮̺͜D̷̩̥͓̓̽̾́́̈́̏̆ ̵̧̱͉̞͍̗̜͈͚̀̇̏̎̓I̴̤̽͐̇͂̇̀̇͌̈͝ ̵̨̮͍̯͉̖̮̏̓̔̃̉N̶͖͓̺̲͕̭͒̅͝ͅȄ̸͎̹͎͚͓̀̽̃ͅV̸̢͕̼̫̓͑Ė̸̢͍̫̝̌̿͌̏̈́̉͘R̶̭̮͔̯̱̲̯͗̅̆͆̿͒̂̂̽́ ̶̛͍̥̀̿̽̕Ẃ̷̞͉̘̤̰̆A̸̢̤̗͍͕̦̮̳͙͑̿̄̎̍͐͝Ņ̸͓͕̤̺̓̈́̌̽̈́̂͗̚N̴̼̯̤̳͔͖̠̝͛̇̌́̃Ã̸̢̛̦̲̤̪̼̝͕͈ ̵̭͉̗̫͕͙̥̏̌̑́͌̉̏̈̈͜͜͝ͅŚ̵̩͙̮̜͍̦͕͓E̷͖̮̲͇̩̼̫̫̽̓͋̽́̆͌ͅE̶̫̹͛̊͜͠ ̸̮͓͇̀͒̀̊̀̈́͑͆̕Y̶̨̗̥̖̭̻͂͐Ơ̷̠͉̟̗̖̠̪̄̀̒͊̓͆̓͝U̵̧̞̬͑̎̏̚R̵̫̣̹̥̎͂̚ ̸͎̓̃S̶̡͉̺̆̂̔̉̽T̴̨̧͖͔̤̺͍̗̖̺̉̊͠Ư̸̼̩͔͇͗́̂͐̈́͊͒̚P̷͙͍͈̼͚̳͔̍͠ͅI̵͙̩̬͈̯̞̐̌̐͋̃̉̊͊͝͝ ̷̡̳͍͕͓̦̩̜̠̓͊̇̃͠D̸͔̳̗̐͐̍͑́͋̆͛̓ ̵̝͎̱͔̝̅̔̑̚F̶̧͎́̽̌̓̉̿̀͂͘A̸̭̟͚͚͒̈͑̈́̍̽́̐͠͝Ç̸̛͙͙̹̝̟̫̭̹͖̃̀͝É̵͔̇̈́̎͌̂̕͝͝ ̵̳͊̈́̇̃̈́̑̎͠͠m̵̛̞̦̞͇̍̈́͆̂͗̓̈͌̕͠͝ͅy̷̨̧̧̢̛̮̘̖̺̼͈̯͙̱̰̭͔͕̣̬̐̓̊̉̒͂̅̃͐̒͆̈͗͗̂͝͝͝ ̸̡̳̮̤̩͖͈͎̞͔̮͍̞̰̜͈̏̊͌́̆́̉̈́́͋̅̐͐͐̎̈́̌̍̈́͘͘L̵̨̧̧̩͉̲͕̯̹̳̞̻̲̭̮̈́I̵̥̗̐̎͑͛̇͗̆F̶̧̧̖̰͙͙̮̲͍̦̳͖͇̘͕̥͇̏̌͗̋̆͋͒̃͝ͅE̷̢̢̙̤̳̊̒̋̽͊̏̂̃̃͝ ̷̡̰̜͎̤͚̥͔̪̄̄̓̌͘͜Y̶̮͊͑̆̀̒͆̓̒̀̌͗͌͛͋͘͝͠͠O̶̢̡̪̹̤͓̹̭̼͎̓͒͒̈͛̔̐͊̓̂̚͝U̵̧͔͖͈͙͇͉̭̙͇̲̳̖̺̟̱̾́̌͝ ̷̡͔͎̖̠̘̣̠͇̯̯͍̅̃̑̓̆̏Ǫ̸̻͓̼̞̐̽̆̈́̔͝Ṛ̸̨̻͚̺̖̻̘̼̺̲͍̘̫̓͒̈́͊͒̊́̎̈̚͝͝͠D̴̢̨̫͙̯̬̭̰͇̪̠͈̪̰͍͚̺͇̘͆̑̀͛̓̊͒͆̕͘͜Ȩ̶̻͙͓̞̹̲̭̦͚͍̰̠̜͍̙̜̮̜͎͒͗̂͆͛͑̔̍̊͊̐̏̎͌̎͑Ŗ̴̙̺͚͚̳̻̮̳̼̼͎̯̰͎͇̲̪̞͈́̆̓̂̍̃̀̈́̽̅͋̈̈́̔̎̓̚͜͠͝͝È̸̹͙̞̠̘̍͜D̶̡̢̧̫̺̱̙̭̩̹͇̠͛̊̍̕ ̵̨̗͒͋͋̇̓́͒́̈̈̂̈́̾̊͂̚͘̕̚͝R̵̢̢̭̼͕̟͖͖͚͇̣̲̟͖̃̽͒̆̍̒̉͐̑̍̎͆E̴̱̺̤̻̗̪̘͉͓̱̣͌͌͒̂̕L̸͍̤̦̤̝̝̣̲̥͛Ĩ̶͈͑͒̀̀̈́̐̏̑̆̽̈́̈́͠͝S̵̙̳͙̖̓̑̀̽̈́͋́͆́̋̈̐̂́́͗̈̔͘̚͝H̵̢̭̥̱͙̞̯̳̖̰̣̮̰̳̩̼̉̉͂̐̓̄̑̐́͛̍̓̿̒ ̵̭͗͌̉̇͑w̶̢̜̟̭̗̳͇̱̯̩̩̳͙̯̩̗̰̓́̍̏̀͜͝h̵̦̙̹̬̼̮̳̻̦͛̀͐̐̈́͜ơ̵̢̡̛̬̜͎̣͈͍̩̘̝̲̯̑̊͗͑́̿̏̓̈́̓̔́̄̅̓̍̕͝͠ ̴̧̛̛̭̗̗͓͙͎̞͋̐̓̇̂̔̏͐̽̀̈́̾́̇͘͠͠t̶̞͍̹̲̖̯̼̯̗̺̝͉̥̥̗̻̺̙̥̓̅̆̃̅͝ͅẖ̸̨͓̭̫̤͇̻͈̺̲̍͛̊̊͗̒͐͠e̷̢̡̛̺̯͕̻̝̗̙͇͎̜̪̺͉͇̘͓̹̒̎̈́̅͑͒̃̾̊́͂̄̌̇̈́̈́̎͊͜͠͝ͅ ̸̘̞̻̤̫̟̦̈́͗͂̓̐̎̔͂͆͌̀͑̈́͆̇̽̎͛̅ͅF̸̤̦͎̰̮̹̻̫͇͉̗͗̌̔̓͋̌͗̈́̑̔̊̅̾͘͜Ứ̴̢̢̼̜͇̮̰͍̜̳̟̣̯͉̜̮̜̼̲̯́͆̀̅̌̂͐͂̄̋͜͝Ç̵̧̢͍̮͎̞̻̗̠̞̻͕͍͔͐̈́̏̀̍͗͌̅̋̉͛̐̈́͠K̵̨̧̡̯̮̫̟̱͑̏̌́̿͗͂̏̈́͝ ̷͚͗̀̄̍͛͐̀͋̓̀͒̊͒͐̒̄̕̚Ơ̴̢̥̼͔̖͕̞̲̻̱̱̱͜R̵̢̛̛̩̭̦̜̥̹̞̦̰̪͕̔̍̑̿͋́͊̒̑̓̑̋̄͌̓̂̉͐̕D̵̰̮̭̝̦̖̮̩̳͉̲͎̖̰̐̀̃͂̓͐̅̐͋͗̔̒͜E̴̟̱͕̪͈͈̱̰̲͑R̸̬̩͚̗̻̦̱̜͇̯̗͚̲̹̠̞̳̂̓̐͐̓̀̾̔͛̀̀̊͂̊̕͝S̴̩̲̒̋́̊̈́̿͘ ̸̡̢̛̣͉̫̩̲̼̟͓̮͙͈̟͓̬͔͍͈̀̅͐̓̊̈́̒͒̃̕R̷̩̺̀̃E̷̡̧̗̻̬̝̮͕̼̤̦͉͖͆̉͌͜Ĺ̸̡͈̥̗̲̗̯͓̘͕̰̥̝͈͖̍̒̃͌I̴̧͉̼͖̙̣̞̓̅̓͋͛͒̕S̴͕̪̳̯̖͎̪͔̗̬̥̋̆ͅH̸̡̢̠̝̩̖̖̱͇͈̖̖̫̘͍͉͈͓͐͘͜͜ ̵͚̲̞͈̺̃̉̿̀͑̓̒͆̅͌̓̆͑̕͝ċ̷̢̧̱̘̞̬̮̱̤̪̻͈͙͎̠̥̠̜͍̲̿̋͋̀̆͛̾̽͜â̴̡̺͙̮͎̭̹̣͇͔͇̰̼̳̖̭̰̥̅̈́͘͠ͅn̸̺͇̪̲͛̈́͌̈͒͗̅͒̽̋̃͘̕͘ ̴̨̰̮̯͖̈́̓̒̂̌̈̌́̎̍̇̋̕̕̚͜͝ͅy̷̬̮͖̟̟̞̞̍̇͒̀͂̂̽͛̄̽̐̓̋̎̿͆̕̕͠ͅọ̸̬̭̪̞̝̗̣͖͉̜̹͇̔́̾̊̕̚͠͝u̸̧̡̡͔͉̮̫̦̬͔̳̳̪̱͗͒̈́́̎̋͌̾̓ ̴̡̨͔̤̝̪̫̗͓̠͍̹̩͚̯̮̖̺̲̩̀͆̐̑̒̆̿̄̊͑̇͐̕̚͝P̵̡̨̨̜͕͉̹͙͆̏͊̽̓̍͗̈́̈̂̐́̎͊̃̍̀̒͝͝͝ͅĻ̵̩͕̙̲͖̼̩̰̖̻͆̈́͒͗̓̅͑̽̏̃͜E̷͎͓͉̩͝Â̵̢̨͙̺͖͚͔̹͔̥̭̠̭̗̻͚̹̩̾̐̈̀̌̂͗̍̊̈́̈́̍̒̐S̵̢̢̰̼̝̘̲̻̬̟̯̫̗͇͔̼̔̅̑͌͋̽̎̐̌̃̈͘͠͝͠͠É̵̖̜̯̩̜̦̼͉̺͔̔̊̾̃̽̀͜͝ ̶̨̡̡͔̪͈͍̘̹̟̦̜͇̳̻̦̃̈́́͌̈́͗̌̌̈́͌̋̂̓̿̅̏̾̉͘͜͝J̶̢̯͔̽́̌̏̾̍̂̅̀̆̓͂̀͌͘͘͠ͅU̸̧͈͓̙͙͓͙͔͖̬͖͚̻̹͈̜̪̞̫̫͑̈́̈́͑̿̓͂͋̾̈́̔͒̈̒͒͝͠͠ͅS̸̢̯̻̞͈̱̲̤̲̗̻̲̣͕̗̙̬͂̐͐̐̓̂̽͜ͅĘ̶̛̬̬̳͚̰̘̺̙̭̺̳̲͎̠͖̋̂̃͛̂̂͑̓̿̒͑̆̚̕͠ͅ ̴̟͇͒̓̓͘̚D̴̡̮̼̺̠̘̮̞͔̬̻̬̬̼̖̤̮̼̹̩̄̀̍̀́̅̀̊͘̚Ì̸̜̠̲̮̳͍̹̞̺̜̠͎̖͙̈́̍̈̑̓̿̋̀͑͋̀͐͛̎͌̏̑͜͠E̴̲̞̜̰̬̹̲͐̇̋ ̷̨̬͍̰͎̱̹͓̘̟̺̌͌͋̈̌̋͐͑̾͜A̸̮̫̞̹͔̔̈́̐̏͌́̾̋̽͘͜N̵͍̝̳̻͇̲̩̟͑͌̎̓̽̑͜͜D̸͙̭̳̼͉̻̟̉͑̋̑̓͛́̑͆̅̀̓͑́͜ ̴̛̹́̍̐͋̀̏̈́͝G̷̡͚͎̗̻͈̣̟͊Ȍ̶͇ ̷̤̥͖̆̓̀̅̾̌͠Ą̴̥̱͈̠̤̩͖̘̦̭͓͉̩̲̗̈̀̾̏͛̏̑̽̔̓̒̌Ẃ̵̢͇͖̪͙̗̠̪̣̙̺̗͉̙̞̰͉̝̏̌͌̍́̀̓͋̕̕̚Ą̷̖͓͓̲͍̖̭̀̈́̐̐͒͜Y̸̨̧͎̥̪̘̟̬̼̞̖͆̈̑̈̃̈́́̎̌̄̂͊̾͝ͅ ̵̹̖̺͔̩̲̫̍̐̅̓̌̑͌̓̌Ḟ̷̡̣̥̮̖̙̤͇̱̘͘ͅÖ̸̡͙̜͓̬̭̺͓͉̠̭͍̺̠̲̳́̍̔ͅR̸̛̭̳̮̫̥̹̪͈̯̠͒̊̋̍͌̅͝ͅͅÊ̸̪͇͎̗̹̝̫̈́͗̔̍͌̕͜V̴̨̨̛̮̮̖͎͇̜̺̄͂̐̈̌̍̄͆̓͐́̇̎̓͑̐̀̆͜͜E̵̲͕͍̼̜̊̾̕͜R̸̰̳̓͊̊́̑̿̑̕!̵̨̦̫̹̫̣̗̟͍̤͓͇́͠͠!̶̧̡̛̛̝̙̺̬̟͎̲͈̜̯͊̒̀̎͒̂̾̑̉̈̾͜!̴̨̡̧̰̮̲̺̘͎̫̬͖͎̩̱̬̥̉̀͛̋̇͗͐̕͜͠

 y̷̧̡̡̛̫̞̙̣̳̪̥̣̳͍̼̱̫͖̖̰͇͍͎͖̦͖̹͊̎̾̊́̋́͂̒̽͛̔̌̿̀͒̀̓̈́͋̋͗͂̀͑̍̚͝͝ͅơ̵̛̜̺͕̬̑͌̊̓̋̀̃̓̓̎̽̇̉̓́͌͗̍͋̎̆̀̐̌̍̂̏̀̔̅̓́̌̾̉̽̿̌̊̔̾̚͘̕̚͝͝ụ̴̡̡̯̣̖̦͖̞̙̟̤̹̞̖͕̼̈͌̾̀̒́͊͒̆̎́̉͋́̏̈́͂̕̚͜͝ ̷̨̨̢̠̲̝̬̦͔͇͖̳̗͔̺̲̮̟̰̼̼͖̻̤̟͖̥̲̤̥̘̖̝̐̎̃̍̃͑͑̀̋̃̇̂̂͑̄͒̆͂̈́̓̆̏̀̅̀̏̐̏͗̽͑̇́͐̔̉̀̅̔̅̔̈́̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅḁ̸̧̧̛̛̩̙̳̦̻̖̭͇̙͉̙̞̥͎̱̣͕̼̹̯͈̲̀͂̃́̂̈̓̈̄̀̽͗̉̓̾͗̑́̓̍͊̌͊̎̆̈́̾̓͗͛̐̈́̚͘͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̛̱̫̞̗͔̥̙̲̈́͋͒̄̚͘͜͝͠͝ͅŗ̷̢̢̛̜̹͖̼̼͇̳̹̤̺̲͚̦͖̼͍̺̻̗̤̘̆̎̅̍̈́̉̍̔̾̋̓̋͌͆̒͑̅̉̈̒͘͜͝ͅě̵̢̙͙̳̯͔̈́̈̀͝ͅ ̶̡̛̲̭͖̺̼̺̘̺̪͈̯͚͔̗̗̮̘̫͙̘͉̩͖̯̩̼̺͇̦̰̳̳̅̎́̍̂̍̐̃̌̽̍͒͗̿̄̃̿̍̊̒̿̔͋̓̓͂̕͘̚͠ͅͅR̸̨̭̥̗̦̤͓͇̜̘̙̜͇̲̬̠̗̍̊̀̓͊̌̆̿̃̏̾͊̔͐̈́̈́͂̉̈́͒̂̄͌̊̃̀͋̄͂̃̎̌́͊̊̆̽̈́́̃̈͠͠͝ͅƯ̶̖͈̩̣̙̔̃̅͆͆̍̈͌̂̀̿͑̆̈̚̚͘̚͠Ḯ̶̛̥͎̜̖̳̞͌́̔̿̍̇̄̀̔̉̍̌̃̊̈́͗̎͌͆̾̒̒̌̌͘̕̕̚͝͝͝N̴̡̧̡̞͇̮̙̭͍̺͙͉̝̳͖̼͖̲͈̖̮̬̳̺͉͔̼͙̯̉̈̊̐̓͋̀̿̃̋̅̏̿͛̈́̒̀̉̌̕̚͝͝ͅI̵̢̢̨̛̛͖̮͕̗̭̼̳̝̰̗̳̪̘̩̬̹̙͓̼̱̪̗͈̳̠͐͛̈́͌̉͆̉͆̾͗̀̀̈̍͗͋̿͋͝Ṋ̴̡̨̪̙͕̈́̒͐̈́̄̏̄̓̍̓̏͜͠͠G̴̡̛͎̜̦̫͚̯̻̠̖̻̤̦̠͔̤̝̲̰̙̖͎̹̫̝̪̰̙̻͖̱̺͚̠̰͍̯͒̎̃̿̆͐̾͗͛̒̎̀́͛̏̈̇͂̈́͐̇̉̏̔̒̿͋̐̈̆̈́̀̔̈́̿̆́̍̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̨̧̛̜̮͖̦̟̰̹͙̲̘̖̣̰̘̪̝̰̝̺͌̋͂͂̊́͑̈́̈́̐̓̂͌̅̎̍̾̏́̎͊́͒̅͊̑̈́͘̚̕͝͝ͅm̷̧̢̛͈̻͙̗͎̟͔͎̖͕̞̩̭̬̍̈̃͗̉͒̋̋̄̅́̒̊͒̎̀̍̒͑̈̄̈́̋̋̾͘͘̚͝͝͝ͅȳ̵̢̡̛̛̪̣͎̲͎̜̹̘͇͇̹̰̲̳̖̞̮́̈̈̇̌͛͗̽̂̑̎̎̿̎̍̔̃̃̇̉̓͊̇̌̂̿̅̈̆̒̂̒̔͂̾͋͐̎̾̕̚͝͝ͅ ̵̧̧̩̘̮͉̣͉̙̦̙̳̺̎̒̽̾̑̇̿̈́̀̓̈́̓̋͗̋͑͌́̈́͑̓̔̓͆̓̇͊͐̈́͆̑̏̄̊̋̓͂̎͛̄̈͂̉́̚͘̚̕͝ͅL̴̨̬͙͕̰͙͖̻͉͔̹̤͙̱̟̣̤̳̤͉͓̦̪̍̃̓̂̈́͆̋̀̑̅̎̇̎̾̾̈͋̇̈́̉̃̉͜͝͠͝͝ͅĮ̸̡̤̙̭͇̭̤͚͎̒̆͌͊̐̾́̈́̏̌̌̎̒̐̈̌̿̍̎̂̍̿͂̔̓̽̾̑̍̔̂̆̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠F̴̛̥̤̘̬̟̝̝͎̯͔̰͈͉̙͙̗͚̈́̉͆̑̒̃́͌̈́̈́̒̍̄̔̒̏͘̕͜͝͝Ę̷̢̧̡̧̡̡̡͔̲̳̣̜̗̝̪͙̼̠͚͔̬̪̙̤̮͖̖̟̼̗͍̳͖̭͕͍̲̪̙̱̰̺͚͓̌͒̃́̓̊̉͒̔̕͘͜͜͝ͅͅ ̶̧̡̢̧̧̢̛̱̯̮̺͇͎̺͎̬̬̗̙̫̘̫̳̯̱̖̭͓̳̳̫̺̫̻͓̱̼͈̘̺͇̲͗̊̈́̄̈́̈́̔̑̀̏͐̔́̈́̇̚͜͝Y̷̧̨̡̝̠̻̼̣͚̮̱̞͈̬͓̠͎͎̤̦̗͓͓̖͙͇̭̊̇̉̔̓̏͛̊̔̋͛͒̓̾̅̄̾͒́́͗̐͘ͅŌ̸͉̮̘̊̌͗̕Ư̸̡̡̨͙̖͈̪̥̙͚̜͇̙̞̖̺̺̦͈̲̱̦̤̙̗͈̭̠̜͕͎͂̉̈̈́͗͂̄͂̒̽̇̍̈́͐͝͝ ̶̧̡̢̳̼̬̱͕̞̪̖̲͖̤̤̯͍̜̘̝̗̼̻͙̞̭̗̖̦̂Ơ̷̢̧̛̜̯̞̼̜̗͇͖̗̼̞͉̠͚̪͙͖͍̳̘͇͔͈̙̫̥̞̞̺̟̥̠̣̘͚͔͇̤͉̈͐̽̀̂̿̿̓̍̅̑͒͊̉̒̈́͑̀̆̅̍̓̽̏̀̇̍̏́̀̿̅̃̿͛̐̔́̚̕͘͘R̷̖̤̬͕͖͓͓͓̝̦̙̣̼̉͒̆̀͒̅̆̒̓́͊̇̎̍̈́̈́̐̈͛̋͂̉̈́́̏͛͂͂̌̀̑̈́͊̓̑͊̅͋͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝D̸͚̖̳̹̙̪͇̪̪͎̻̼͍̫̰̤̗͚͔̩̥̃͒̏͂̈̍͌͋̅̓̅̈́̀̏͊̃̅̉̋̀̐̋̏̅͂̾̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝Ȩ̷̡̨̡̩̝͎̼̝̬̜̺̳̞͕̫̙̘͈̖̗̟̯͍͉̮̪͈̺̤̹̥̾͌͒̈̿̿͆̈́R̶̡̨̢̨̞̟̣̻̦͙͈̦̪̼̯̜͓͚̳͔̯̺̠͕̭̟̙͙͔̮͂̄̔̀̾̔̓̓́̀̀̂̂͒̀́̂̒̈̎̐̓̿̐̈́̍̿̀̇̆̃͑̀̓͒͒̓̚̚͘͜Ē̴̢̨̧̢̡̧̠͕͙͔͕͕̳̱̣͉̬̻̣̲͕̜̞̬̥̺͕̺̙̟̠̳͓̞͇̲̤̂͐͊̌̃̄̏̑̆̾̌̓̄̒̈́̅̾͑́̚͠ͅḒ̷̛̈́̃̒̑̀̆̊͐̓̎̍͆̀͂̈̾͐͌̈̃͒͘ͅ ̸̡̨̡̢̧̛̥̫̩̺̜̞̻̻͇̭͍̝͇͉͇͉͔̹͇͇̞̬̣̲̝̦̈͛̀͗̎̌̌͑̾̓̔̍͐͊͐̎̽͑̀̂́̾̾̀͛̈́̀̔̔̂̈́̽̏̀͋̆́͛͊͘̚͘͜͠R̷̼̯͎̬̳̒̔͂̊͋̊͊͆͠Ḛ̸̢̢͔̜̯̱͖̪̼̣̝̞͈͚͖̙͎̫̟̣̺͛̀̋͜͜ͅḶ̸͇̳͍̦̺̰͔̖̭̾̄̈́̍̄͌͛̔̎̽͑̒͘̕Į̴̢̛̠̖̳͔̦̦͕̦͚͖̣̞̑̒̐͊̅̐̉͂̏̕S̷̛͈͖̩̽̈̎́́̇͊̓̀̀̂͛̒̄́̓͒̏͛̆̇̇̿̈̄̍̄͗̋̍̉̿̀̉͐̊̔̂͂͒̿͆̚͝H̴̡̢̨̝̹̫̞͇̻͔̮̪͉̠̘͕̲͓̰̰̱̣͋̓̎̓͋͊̏̒̑̾̒͑̑̃̓̓̿͂͐̉̈́̒͐̎͒̈͌̏͌̌̈́̈́̈́̌̃̽͌̐͋̒̅̚ͅ ̷̡̡̛̮̻̣͔̹͎͎̥͓̺̼̮̫͖̬͇̫̭̠̼͇̞̱̜̘̺̮̾ͅw̶̨̛̛͕̞̩̣̤̱̳̦̳̺̳̩͗̉̄̆̾̾̒̍̓̑̌̊̐̀͐͝h̷͖̱͙̿̑́̍̈́̾̀̊̐͂̉̚ơ̵̛̛͎̫̫̼̥̲͇̺͚͈͙̙͇̓́̑͊̄̏̊͋͐͌͆̃̿̊̃̓͛̈́̉̃̏̆͊̑̑͑͒̓͋͂̾̾̈́̕͝͠͝ ̶̧̛̙̯͉̬̳̩̖̗̬̪̩̺̤̦͙̺̲̠͖̼̻̤͙͔̥͆̔̈́̂͊̀̔̄͗̏̃́̆̄́̎̎̏̐̈́́̑̌̅̏̑̈̓̈́́͛̔̀̎̍̕̕̕͘͜͝͝ţ̷̢̢̛̛̼͕̟̙̦̦̩̮͈̺̫̋̒͆̔̎̂̀̄̉̈́̇͊̎̇́́̑̌́̿̑̅̾̿̓͑̌́̂͐̅͜h̶̰̼̤̏͐̊͗́͐́̃̚͝ȩ̷̢̢̡̺̦̘̥̣̠̹̣̞͕͚̰̹̯̯̱̫͓̼̗̲̘̜̻̠̻̞̲̥̗̑̋̓͊̈́͜ͅ ̶̧̨̤̫͖̭̦̩̠̤͉̞̠̭̫̂̾͗͛̊͛̂́̀́̚͠͝ͅF̷̛̛̛̠̻̥̯̦̣̳̗̫̖̏̈́̏͐͒̏́̈́͗̐̈̑͊́̿̓͂̀̚̚͜͝Ư̷̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̩̪̟̟̱͓̯̟͎̤̟̙̲͙̹̖̹̰͇̜͉̥͍̖̳̎̊̅̽͆̂͐̄̌̒̈́̓̊͑͋̇̌͌̌̍̍̂̀́̌͌͋̌̆̓̀̉̍͌̏͌̀͊̐̉́̈́̈́̔̈́͜͜͝͠͝C̴̢̡̢̢̛̳̤̤͔̼͔̗̦̯͙͍̤̬͔̻̝̝͚̟̬̯͈̼̜̹̪̠̤̝͖͓͐̅̆͋̍̈́̒̈́͗͛̌͊̇͒̆̍̉̿̋͂͑͆͂͛̀̽́͐͗̈́́̒̌̒̔͆́͘͜͝͠͝K̷̡̨̧̨̢̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̼̹̭̤͎̭͔̳̝̺̙͈̮̮͖̜̙̣͓̬͈̟̯͈̦̦̹̯͎̬̘̝̔̿̋̈̀̌̈́͌̋̅͛̈́̍̎̐͌̈́̒͋̀͐̽͑̿̉́̊̔́̿́͛͛͂̈́́͆͋̄̂̀̕͘͝͝͝ ̸̨̧̧̢̛͇͉͍̼̖̥̱̥͕̭͍̱̙̟͗͂͌͆͒́̓̓́̐̓̏͛̑̄̚͝ͅͅƠ̷̥̾̐̎̈̍̈͂̋̽̏̓͒̌̔̄̓̓̇́̃͐̎̈́͐͛̽̿̉͑̈́̚͘͠R̶̢̢̢̡̢̢͚̻̥̖̰͔͈̫͉̭͈̣̟̦̬̗̗̤̤̺̥̥̘̹͇͈̦̗̱̼̀́̌̀̋̔́͒̏̈́̊́͊͑̃̈́͋́̆̿̈́͛͆̃̍̕͘ͅḐ̵̛͓̭̟̦͉̭̫̟͍͍́̂̍͐͊̈̐̉̍̔̓͆͂̏̍̀̃͆̈͛͘ͅÉ̵̢̡̨͓̥̻̳̤̬͍̦͖̣̙̟̝̹͈̖̞͙̐̎̅̐͝ͅR̶̡̢̧͈͎̹̯͙͉͇̱͎̻̯͇̥̣͚̮̰͈͓͚̜̓̀͐̌̈͑̚̚͘͜ͅS̶̛͔̤̜̼͎̖͍̬̊͂̈́͂̅̊͑̿̂͛͐̐̿̚͠͝ ̴̛̻͉̰̙̲̖̯̲̲̲͈͔̦̳̪̟̫͚̟͔͎̙͈͇̥̓͌͑́̆̀̍̍̑͘̚͜͝͝R̴̲̹͊̄̏̑̃̉͒̋̓̿̀͌̅̓́͒̾͒̌̃̄͗͌̔͗̽̍̈́͛̂̋̊̽̄̾͂͑̓͘̚̚Ę̶̢̛̭̭̮͔̖̰̹̭̜̥̖̱̹͙̪͚̫͕̩̤̞̜̪̮̱̩͕͔̯̹͇̰̗̮̭̝̌̋̍̑͋͒̅͋͂̑̈̃̀̇̚͠ͅL̷̗̦͈̲͉̺͙̣̱̼̪͉̺̱̞̳͙̙̥̥̱͚̠͐͌̃̐͛̌̀̆̉̇̄̾̃͛̓̚͜͝Į̸̲̺͈̜͖͖̻̟̹̩̮̫̩̲͓̹̹͔̺̤̻͈̳͑̂͗͂̀̈́̈́̓͊̾̄̇͆͋̀͋͜ͅͅŞ̶̧̧̢͓̪̰̫̫̳̏̆̍̈́̈́̓́͊̅̇̑̂͊̅͗̀̈́̉̽͒͒͑̐̈̎͑̊̂́̚̚̚͘ͅH̴̢̛̠̗͕̫͔̙͇̟̫͉̼͔̭̠́̽̎̓̀̈͂̈́͊̐͌͌͌̋̀͑͋̃̊͋̀̌̈̉͘̕͠ ̵̰̪̹̗̗̗̣̜̹̼̠͎̬͚̘̀̅́̓͐̀͆̃̂͐̆͐̄̃̿͋̊͗̿͐̉̾̀̽̾͆̈́̓͗́̈͊̀͛̿́́̈́͋̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͠͝c̵̛̰̜̱̻̳̲̪̲̠̗̻͖̮͓͔͙͔̈́͐́̈́̀̇̔͆͛̅̀̇͂̓̀̈́́͗̾͑̈̑̊͋͗̒̈̾̔̏͑̃̃̚͠͠a̴̡̢̢̡̨̛͈̜̮̜̫̬͚̹͚̪̖͈̼̭̝̫̩̼͙̟̦̬̙̟̤̺͇̼̦̪̱͓͔̤̤͖̤̘̱̿͒̋̂͗̽̀̈̽̆̆̎͌̅̀͊̇ͅͅņ̸̧̱̭̠̳̯̙̭͓̪̼̩̳̼̭̫͇͕͈̦̖̠̮̞̙̰̹̔̎̓ͅ ̷̢͓̟̪̲͖̣͕͈̺̞͙͔̳͉̱͎̜͎̟̲̥͇͒̅̔͆̀͋̋̂̓̓̈̅̔̋͑ỹ̵̨̨̨̢̧̡̢̧͚͖̪͚̥̝̦̮̪̩̳̪̞̪͈͈̩͖̥̲͕͉̲̭̣̼̬̫̞̼͉̝̦̗̙̩̌̀́̋̋͛͗̈̈́͑̾͒͒̌͊̀͊̑̓̉̍̎͜͝͝͠ͅo̷̥̫̬͚͉͗̾̆͆̈́̄̀̈́͒̂̋̑͆̀̾͐̂͋̐͑̈́̉͂̉̈̆̅̋̈́̽͜u̴̧͇̖̝͕͙͎̝̬̺͔̫̤͚͓̝̖̜̩͍̠͚̹͈̟̭̱͌̃̍͂͌̐͗́̓̇͊̔̋̐̀͑̑̐́͐̋̑͂̓̑̑̓̈̃̇͛̍̄̚͜͝͝ͅ ̸̧̧̛̜̞͉͍̠̪͔͖̪̖̮̪̗̺̪̖͇̟͎̹̭̣̦̪̦̘͕̖̘̳̤͓̯͈͍̖̰̱̰̲̰̳͔̓̽͊̆̄̏̋̃̋̃͛̆́̃̑͜ͅͅͅP̸̢̨̯̮͔̩̞̗̟͇͈̮̈́̈́̈͊͆͆̑͆́̆̅́̍̄̓̾͌̐̄́̈̾̒̌̈́̇̓̋̾̅̇̌͗͒̕̕͘͠͝͝͠L̷̜̄̀̋̃̉̀̆͋͊͂̎̚̚͠͝Ȩ̵͖̱̭̖̱̻̹͇̻̘̞͕̘͍̤͇͖͕̯͙̯͍̤͙̞̹͎̳̝̓̓̈̏͗́̌́̃̍̔̀̒̏͗́̋̿̾̓͌̆̐̋̔͑͂̓͋̂́̽̈́̊͌͊̏̄͋̽̀̎̚͘͠͝͝͝Ả̸̡̩̹̝͍͓͍̺̩̩̬̹͎̱͙̊͂͂̒̏̍̔͗̋̊͑̎͜Ŝ̶̢̢̨̢̡̛͖̬͇̬͔̤̞̮̠̹̠̖̞̙̝͚͈͉͚̲̠̜͙͚͔͍̗͔̱̞̦̗̤̋͗̂͐̏͗́͒̎̎̂͋̊͑̍͐͐̋̏̽̀̍̊̄͛̋͑̋̒́̆̒̓̾̉̽̆͛͊̕̚͘͘͘͠͝ͅͅȄ̷̱͌̈́ ̸̱̤͖̺͈̻̫̣̜̻̒͋͒̆̀̀̒͜J̴̨̧̧͇̭̰̳̪̖̖͓̪̟̱͙͕̜̜̯̟̗͇̝̗̣̜̲̗̼̣̺̼̠̤̱͖͇̤̼̘̰̺̺͓̝̰̎̾͛̈́̔̈́̐͛̌͆̈́̃̔͌͑̈͐̀͊͜͝ͅŲ̸̡̧̢͓̼̬͙͉̘̟̬̭̼̲̜̳̬̯͔̝͇͖̦͙͕̭̼̥͖̱̟̲̩̪̙͈͔̥̦͎͘̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅS̷̡̧̗͓͚̣̪̣͔̟̘͎̳̹͔͍̲͙̻̭̪̯͔͇̓̂̿̾͊͌̐́̋́̎͗͊̋͂̿̋̊̇̈́̔̓̅̌̏̓̄̍́̈́͒̋̈́͒̈̿̀̕͘̕̚͘͘͘̕͜͝͝͝Ẽ̵̡̩̬̫̪̻͔̺̺͖̌́̉́̏̿́̊̎̃̆̾̈́̒̽̈̈̌́̕͘͘͝͠͝ ̴̨̢̢̢̛̛̛̯̲̝͎͔̣̝̥̠̜̗͋̑̂̏͑̽̇̆́̒̏͂̒̌͋̑̇̈̓͌̓̍͑̽̅̔̓͊̿͒͒͐̐̎̆͂́͆̽͆͌͋͛̚͘͜͠͝ͅD̸̨̡̧̧̨̛̛̘̰̘̗̯̟̪̳̖̺͈͇͎̹͕͍͈̙̮̹̻̝̱̼͍̖͙͍̥̭̝͇̠̣͇̳̄̈̽͑̎̇̑̂͒́́̃̌̓́͛̿́͊̋̉̀̾̅͌̍̏̎̌̄͛̔̀̿̽̉͘͘͜͝͝͠ͅĬ̴̡̨̛͙̥̻̹̭̼͎̳̱̲̭̗̻̲̋̆̄̊̍̀̀́̽̾̿̒̓̓͑̽͊͆̀͋͌̎͌̐̓̚͘͝Ę̶̧̡̢̰͓̟͈̘̪͖͇̝̩̦͇̫̳̈́̊̌ͅͅ ̵̨̛̞̺͔̼̬͙̞̫̲͎̭͎̩̺͈̪̼̥̻̞͈͕̻͍̜̖͖̙͉̓̇̐̊̌̀̈́̇̾͛͂͒̎̈́͑̽͊̾̅͗̾̈́̈́̇̔̑̅̔͂̏̆̂̆͛̎̒͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅḀ̴̢̢͔̖̘̲̳̖̫̜̋̀̒̎́̔͒͋̄̈́̉̒̀̐̎̓̊̾̀̀̀͌̕͘̚̕͝Ņ̷̧̤̞̬̻̣͕̞͕̥̟̬̺̠̠̭̼̱̦̮̜̣̜͍̳͉̟͙͙̱̺̜͔̖̦͍̠̳̪̼̻̰͑̈̈́͌̄̏͆̉̎͛̀̌̀̑̌͊̌͌̇̇̊͋̊͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅḒ̶̡̖̫̯̯̱͖̥̜̟̠͂̈́͑̎̓̍̆̌̐̈́̀̾̑̎͂̽̌̈̽̐͛̑́̎̒̏̄̀̏̾̄̅̀͋̋͌͗͐̋́͗̽̈́̚͘͠͝ ̵̡̡̡̨̡̨̡̨̪̩̻̮͓̼̬͔̩͇̪͔̱̪͔͈̮̳̖͖̺̭̩̰̼̞̻̖̹̻̦̜͇͎̠̺̫̪͐ͅͅͅG̸̢̨̡̡̧͉̺̩͈͖̳͔͎͍͍̼̞̺͖͍͔̱̻̟͎͔̞͒̂͋͋̇̓̀̾̈́̈̈́̑̽͋̈́̈́͗͒͘͘͜͜͠ͅǪ̵̧̧̖͉̱̻̤͖̦̻̝̟̟̲͇̹̮̮̣͙̌̇̒͛̀̒̀̾͋̔́̀̎͌̄̋͐̽͊̇̊̎͌̒͒̂͋̓͂̉͑̉̌̋̆̔̿̀̄̚̕̕͜͠͝ ̷̧̨̨̨͚̬̘̞̜͈͉̠̘̥̖̗̰̱̒̎̐̀̊̎̀̆͛͛̋̃̍̃̿̾̾̀̀͝͠ͅA̴͉̔͗̑͗̍̌̓̿͛͗̈́͒͑̓̂̈́͠W̷̨̞̫̞̣͉͈̼̼͙̘̓͋͋̿̅̾͌͆̄̔̿́̏̏͋͌̇͝͠A̴̡̛̛̞͇͕͍̙̝͖̠͈̩̼̱̯͗̾̆̑͗̌̈́̍̒͌̍̎͛̈̒̊̐̌͐̌́̅̔̄͌̍̅̈́̓̚͜͠͠͝Y̴̨̛̤͍͉̙̼̫͕͙̩̝̝̩̞̲͕̩͕̲̲̗̪̦̫̞̞̲̘̻̰̦̏́̒̒̀̉̉̍̈́̑͛̂̾́͗̔͜͝ ̶̢̱̥̱̼͉̮̘̳̎̌̈F̸̡̧̧̨̡̨̛͍͎̳̣̖̺͈̰̮̮͍̱͈͚̜̦̗̺̥̠̬̬̼͙̲̖̠̭̟̠̔̎͌̿̐͆̑̾̊̃̔͘̚͝Ö̴̧̢̧̘̙̰̟̮̜̮̼̦̗̙̫̮͈̖̩̣̤̪̪̻͙͎̜͇̱̙̹̪̫̱͔̦̘͓͕͎̯̤͉͚͉̟͙̰́̓̑̾͜ͅŖ̶̨̧̧̮̤͕̩͕͔̬̥̞̝͈̮̥̘̟͇̗́̓̈́̒́͗̚Ę̶̧̢̢̭̮̣̱̦̹̼̥̳̘̻̗̱̤͔͙͍̣͈̭̫̠̈́V̸̧̨̛̛̙͓̪͖̋̓̌́̌̈́̒̏̑̃͋̒̃͋͒́̓̉̍͑̀̂́́͌́̊̑͑̌̉̏̅̋͑̊̉̑̏͘͝Ȩ̵̨̢̢̨̢͖̬̬̖̻̯͓̟̲̩̖͕̱͔̟̫̝̯̺̳̞̝̩͉̗̪̥̗̗͙̝̫̫̰͇̼̝̭̺̳̈́̔̏̉̂̍̓͑͒͋̀̒͆̊̋̉̌̎̈́̂͊̅̋̏́̇̔͛͌̀́͛͘̚͜͜͜͝ͅŖ̷̻̖̗̙͚̱͎̉̿̌̎̓̈́͆̏̾̾̀̃̕͘͝ͅ!̷̧̛̰̲͔̞̬̩͎͚̮͖̻̲̣̪̫̜̻͔̪̩̤̦̥̝̦̩̩̻̻͎̘̙̟̪͚̳̯̱̘̪̻̦̫̫̔̋̓͑̎̿̈́͐͒̋͗̏̐͂̔̓͒̄́̈́̂͒̏́̐͘̕̕͜͠ͅ!̸̡̯̗̤͎̣̖̌̍͛̈́̆̆̆̃̇̑̓̓͛̃̍̌̄͗̎͆͘͝͝͠͝!̵̧̧̧̛̺͕̼̱̯̫̫͈̤̣͎̩̳̞̹͙͔̭̘̘̫̻̮̫͇̻̪͔̹̫̭̪̗̳̖͈̐͑̂͗̊͂̀̆̇͂̏̌̄̅̈́̏͂͛͊̀͆̌͂̈́̄̅͛̍͒͑̈́͑̽͗͛̅͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅt

 

 

 

 

G̴̛̛̞͇̬͍̣̦̪̲̈́̉͂̒̓̽̌̊́̃̂̎̏͋̀͋̅̒̽͛͊͌̽̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͠Ọ̸̡̡̧̢̢͇̦̯̣͖̤̣̻͉̳͖̮̞̬̤̦̠̻̣̺͍̤̱̲͇͎̠̫͖͓̺̱̖̲̜̞̱͔͔̭̪͔̳͓̣̫̩̱̙̲̪̳̼̼̈́̔̀̔̉̊̾̂́̄̌̌̒̉̂̀̿́̈́̏͑̔̚͜ͅͅḐ̶̢̨̨̡̡̧̢̳̭̹̤̫͖͎̯͈̟̱̩͚̯̮̭̰̰̬̙͙̱͇̱̖̲̝̫̰̭̹͔̗͖̹̹̼̗̤̟͙̹͎̞̜̪̙̘̞̺̻̦̦̙̯͍̹̣̹͔͈͉̞̤̬̙̟͕͉̙̩͍̩̠̅̆̍̏̐̈̊͆͑̒́̓́̃̾̎͂͋̍͆̈́̏͌̎͊̇̈́̄̐̄̕̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̛̛̱̰͕̟̖͎͕͉͍̺͌͑̆̄̈̂͋̔̿͒͗̇̏̐̆̾̓͂̓́͊̊̂̏̾͂͊̐̅͌̓̿͌̍̒̈͒͊́̽̇̓͗͊̐́̌̉̐̆̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅŞ̸̛̪̩͓͓̅̽̅̓̃̀͋͛͋̈́̂̐͌̓̓̓̓̀̕͠͝͝͠H̴̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̥͙͖̭͖̗̼̬̮̝̗̠̪̝͍̭̰̮̫̫̘͔͉̤̭͚̫̰̙̻̺̜̠̥͕̝͙̣̲͍̮̭͖̫̗̜̪̹̳͎̖̯̖̪̤̻̜̪̖̤̠̳͓̠͖̞̲͇̜̘̱̬̜̹̍̽̄̈́́̈́̈́͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅȨ̴̧̨̧̭̠͎̺̘͖̭͖͔͎̣̦̞̤̪̖̜̱̃͊͒͗̅͋̉́͌̊̒̓̔͌̐̋̚ ̷̨̡̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̤̯͎̗̥͇̜͍̘̳͓͙̬̪̞̖̹̻̟̮̜̠̩̺̲̖̙̮̗̪̝̰̯̘͈̥̠̻͉̙͓̬̰͇̙͓̭̜̖͙̩͉͚̭̻͕̹͎̇́̀̓̄͑́͐̾̆͐̂͒̂͛͑͌͑̓́͊̄̋̑̇̔̄́̓͗̿̃̇̊̎̽̇́͑͛̀͛͛̿͑̃̍́͗̋̏͌͂̈́́̒̽̊̏̅̿́̃̓̓̉͒͊̓̓̓̿̐̏́̚̚͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̴̢̨̧̢̧̧̢̛̖͍͈̥͓͈̪͚͕̖͕̫̠̙͖̱͈͍̮̹͉̰̱̦̘̠̭̱̠̩̹̼̫̫͖͉͎̠̳̩̲͕̞̝͖̮͎̘͙̹̟̲͈͇̦̗͈̓͑̍̃͐̊̓͛͂̽̔͐̌̓͊́̈́̿̇̀̍͊̃̆̍̏́́̈́͛͑̕͜͝͠ͅS̶̨̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̛̛̛̻͉̠̭̻͕͖̼̮̘̗̲͚͉̗̝̟̣̫̰̞͙̯͉͖̥̫͓͉̘̬͇̭̝͎̟̠̻̗̩̟̗̘̖̤͙̗̻̝̗̖̗̩̺͕̲͔̻͕̟̝̹̬͕̺͖͕͈͔̳̝̆͛͂̊́̇̇̋̽̾͊̉̈̈́̈́̄͒̈́̐͒̀̀̌́͆̒̈́̎̅̚̚̕͜͝͠ ̵̢̧̨̛̭̟̼̠̤̦̠̝̖̪̻̱̝̣͉̭͎̱̦̮̫̼́̈́̇̍̊̔̿͐̌͋͂͗̑͐̏̈́́̓̎̍̑̀̅͑̈́̈̾͐̏̈́͊͆͗̃̊͋͂͛̏́̍̀͊̽̊̋̔̈́̉̅̃̋̚͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅS̴̡̢̧̧̢̨̢̨̧̛̛͎͕̱̼̲͉̤̪̰͎̺̘͍̞͍̖̟̘̖͖͈̘͍͕̪͎̺̹̲͈̗͈͉͓̜͚̺̘͎͈̗͓͇̗̮̼͇͎̝̣̹͍͚͓͚̣͙͈͇͈̟̳̙̹̖̱̗͉͔̠̤͌͊̂̓̽̏̑́͆̒̀̊̋͂͗̈̆̋̐̐̉̂̏͊͆̅̉͌̀̆̃̕̕͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅƯ̷̡̨̢̧̡̛͙̤̗̭͙͔͎̲͎͇̹̞̥̲͇̥̻̘͎͚͎̤̻̬͓̫̙͓̺͖̯̟̱̲̭̪̮̤͈̹̭̙̪͔̪̰̝͔̝̘̖͈͎̺̦̙̟̈̋̍̔́̃̃̐̃̃͋͛̉̉̐́̍̇͗̿̃̎̎̀̅̄̎͋͋̏̔̂̍̍̎̽̽͋̄͌̉͐̎̊̂̍̾͂͘̕͘͘͝͠͠ͅͅC̵̡̡̢̛̛̹͍̥̳̖̬̺͈̼̥̪̘͓̘̺̬͇̻͖̻͈̤̲̣̤͕͍̻̩̟͖̯̱͔͔̘̘̥͖͕͈̟̤̩̜̤̭̝͈̬̳̪̗͐͆̎̉͒̀̅̔̎̿̌̈́̔͊̀̇͑̐̈́̽̌̽̔̐͐̄͒̇͑̈́̉̈́́̃͊̆̉̾̌̋̑͒̅͒́̃͂̑͒͋̌͋̐́̾̀̌͌̉͛̄̃̑̕͘̚̕͘̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝Ḥ̷̡̧̨̧̢̡̨̧̨̡̳̖͕̙͉̣̙̲̭̥͙̟̹̤̣̞̪̩̻̙̣̯̯̱̳̯̝̫̼̗͈̖̘̤̠̖͓̮̼̙̝̹̺̬̪̜̥͈̘̮͈͕͈̤̣̟͎̙̰̜͂̑̅̓͋͐͗̎̀́̓̈́͌̏̈̿̾̔̏̓̋͐̆͌̂̆͒͒̌͒͊̊̂̎̌̌̒̋́̔̄̈́̇̇͛̐̓̅͗̈́̎̀́̀͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̶̨̙̯̘̳̩̝̟̫̯̾̾̋̑̎̍̆̌͗̏̅̍͐͒́̃̒͗̎͋̾͌͌́̇́̌̆̈̆̀̄̀́̓̅͗̕͘̕͠͝͠͠͝Ą̸̨̡̡̡̨̧̡̟̫͖̯̣̯̩͓̗͍͔͉̯͎̝̖̱̩͖̻̠͕͔̼̜̘̲̻͖̜͕̜̲̣̝͇̦̖͉̝͚̦͎̹͖̈́͗̌͂́͊̒̌͒͑͂͛̿̓̐̓̈́̽̉̂͊̈́̓͆̓̽͜͜ͅ ̴̡̨̡͎̘̝̩̗̦͖̮̻̲̘͓̘̮̠͎̖͍̲̭̹̥̲̮͚̻̬͎̻̰̭̻̩̪̙̞͈̻̟̠̤̃̊͋̈́͂̒̋̾̍̈́̈́̊̒̓͒́̀̊͂̐̽͋̇̒̄̈́̑͌͑̊̎͘͘̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅB̷̧̧͓͎̙̹͉͓͎͎͙͈̺͍̣̗͕̼̳̮̻̦͔͈͙̠͎̬̗̫͕͒͑͒̂̒̀̈́̅̅͊͛͂̍͊͂̔̇̐̃̓̈́̏̈̿̾͗̄̐̿̾̎̍̾̀̏̀̿̏̋̉͒́̏̉̅̈́̓̈̓̇̎̓̕̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅI̷̧̢̛̛̺̫̩̘̺̣̻̩͓̝͚͈͔̟͉͓̞̦̥̮̟̠̝̲͔̞̤̥̝͖̠̩̩̞͈̰̳̰̩͖̺̗͈̠̼̖͋́͊̎̊̈́͛̌̿̀̅̑̍͑̃̈́́̂̂̀͂͗̏͑̓̐͋̐̉͗̈̇̈̂͛̓̿̐̓̍̊̈́̎̽̌̄̓̎̄̎̈͐́͛̒̐̃̾̀͆͒́̀͗͐́̏̄̔̌̔͒̓͘͘͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅŢ̸̧̡̡̧̛͎̗̭̟͇̫̞̬̣̗̪̗̫̮̥̭͎̮̫̣͚́͊̔̊͌̀̉̀̋̒́́͐̿̍̌̈́̌̓͌̂͑̇̒͗͌̓̓̓̇̈́̀̑͊̎̽̍̍̿̀̌̆͒͊̊̑͌̽̓̓̑͛̄͑͌̈́͐̕̕͝͝͝͠Č̴̨̛̯̂̿̄͛͒̿̆̎̏̎̂̋̂́̊́̈̒̑̾͌̈́̉̐́͗̇̊͊͗͑̌͘͝Ĥ̵̢̢̧̢̢̛̼̼̮͉̬̘͖͙͓͍̺̰̪̖̞̥̳͖̣̜̩̜̭̗̹͎̲̻̥̯̳͔͈̠͙̹̻̬͎̣̺̻̫̲̦͇̥̮̝̭͚͙̤̯͖̳̖͍͓͉̲̟̝̮̄̃̽̄͆͗̉͑̾͌͋̎̋͛͛́̑̊̋́͒̒̉̂̄̅̑̿́̈̇̉͊̈́̓̇̓̓̈́̿̃̏̚͘͘͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̡̡̧͎̠͖͓̳͈̞̖͎̼̹͍̰̥̜͇̪̞̟̳̦͇̥̠̗̳͇̰͎̻̲̖͕̗̟̗̟͕̜̖̭̻̥̯̠̻͇̻͈̹̝̗̖͈̠͎̞̮͋̍̌̆̓̑̌̇̐͑͗̊͂̈̊͌͂͛̌̽͋̓̄̾̑͊͑̽̓̄̆͒͛͗́̐̒̋̋͂̈́̈́̕̚͝͠͠͝ͅI̷̛͉̹̜̱̼̗͒͌̀̂̍́͒̓̈́̂̓͒̆́͌̆͒̂̓̊̌̐̍̑͆́̂̒͌̕̚̚͝͠ ̸̨̛̛͓͓̼͙̭̘̲̪̯̠̹̼͓͖̞͍͔̭̪̯̳̱̤̄́͛̈́͆͊̿̆̅̏͛̓̔̿̐̑̂̆̽͂̒͆̆̋̈́͒́͑̂̏͆́͌́̈̄̀̂̀̀̓̉̀͂̽̆̽͋̇͊̈́̉̃̔̎̂̇̋̋͌̄̌̏̂͌̒̈́̈̑̊́̇̊̚͘̚̚͘̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅH̷̢̧̧̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̱̠̝̯͈̣͈̩̱͉͙̺̖̳̱̰͔̺̰͎̫̳̥̭͍͖̹̰̬̜͖̗̜̹̳̲̟͇̥͔̖̣̝͕̦̩̙̹̖̗͚͔̪͇͕̟̤͍̮̞͉̟̞̥͚͎͈̣̹̯̻̯̩͙͖͖̀̋̈́͋̑̓͆̎͆̀̔̅̇̄͗̈́͊̅̓̅́̌͊͂͂̂̎͒͑̎̑͒͑̀̅͂̃̽͛̅̀̎́̈͗̋͑̑̋̔̊̐̈̌͛͐̑́̏́̇̄̿̈́̊͗̈́̏̎͂͆̕̚͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅÄ̵̡̧̧̨̧̛̛͕̙̬͍̪̠̹̖̤̦͔̲̞̝͓̻̱̮̙̼̱̩̫͎͕͓̭̲̤͉̮̝̼̥̤̭̟̝̪̮͍̮̜͎̟͉̯̺̼̬̹͉̲̗͓̘͈̠̬̦̻̤̣̭̯͓̜̼̫̪͇̈́͐̎̀͗͋̋́͌̂́͐̓̇̆̓̈́͑̑̉̓̾̍̉̚̚͜͠͝T̶̨̨̨̧̠͓̥̠̹̬͇̯̲͎̭̮͓̻͚̙̫̺̫͕̀͊̽͗͌͊̀̓̇̎̌̓̀̐̏̓͐̔̈́̇͌͋͐̄̓̓͒̉̀͒̏̽̀͗̓͗̒̉̀̽͒̓̓̆̈́̐͐̔̓͛̏̎͘̚̚̕͝͝͠E̶͕̱̽̀̎̏͐͑̂͆̓͌̏̐̈́͌̿̓̆̽͑̏̀̈́̕͠͝ ̷̡̨̛̛̛͍͚̫̬̗͓̬̟͎̹̦̹̼̖̤̙̝͖͇̠͕̘̩̝̙͕̘͉̰̩͚͍͓͇̗̺̙̟̯̣͔̗̼̯̠͒̏̒̀́̆̽̈́̀́̈́̅͛͛͛̃̊̄̔̾̈́͛̒̆̂̈́̅͑̈́͆̋̈̀̽́̃̓̀̒̒͆̿̂͋̎̾̽͒̉̉̋̄̂̀͑͊̈́͘͘̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝Ḩ̸̢̨̨̢̨͍̘̗̞̯̣̯̞̳͔̘͚̪̪̳̱̼͓̪̝͔̼̭̯̣͖͈͇̩̗̮̮͉̣̦̭̥͕̳̟͉͖̭̪̲̞̖̘̟̺̋̂͗͛͆͋̉̈́̔̿̄̈́̈͑̅̎́̃͐̌͋͂͋͘͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅĔ̸̢̡̢̧̢̨̨͍̱̯̠͖̮̯͖̼̮̰͕̰͎̙̮͚̼̺͍̱̗̥̥̪̘͖̠͖͈͍̙͚͍̺̻̖̯̙̗͙̝͔̣̬̯͕͈̺͉̰͉̗͍̠̫̻͚̭͓̥̩̠̠̹̘̐̊͗̎̒̾͐̒̾͊̏͗́̿̿̄̀̿͑͒̏̇̓̆̀̄͗̓̌͆͒̔̾̀̚͝͠Ŗ̶̧̢̢̡̧̢̧̢̡̛̻̦̩̺̟̮̪͈̞͕̜̦̙̞̮̤͙̯̤̣͚͔̗͓̹̫̹͉̙̝̲̥̦̦̬͍̖̥̰͍̣͉̗̓́̈́͗͑̈́͐̏̄̾̋͑̽̏̅̂̈́̆̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝ ̸̢̡̡̧̛̦͉̼̻͉͕̝̞̬͚̰͈̩̳̝̦͖̭͈͙̱͖̺̙͚̳̳͉̦̠̺̙̪̲̩̫̪̗̬̮͈̯͎̳͇͔̝͕̜͎̦͚̹̅̀̃̽̒̒͌̕͘̕͜͝͝ͅơ̴̡̢̧̧̛̙̠̰̪͇̝̩͔̣̞̩̺̳͑̃͌̎̿̀̃̀͛̎̔̌͌̓̊̉̇̿̈́̌̿̓͋̓́͑̾̚̚͜͝m̷̡̡̛̻̮̟̘͕̭̗̹̪̩̗̻̫̻͚̲̞̓̿̈́̀͂̅͌̈̽̐͋̇̄̀͂͋̀͐̀͑̅̑͊͒̀̎̈̿̄̓́̈́̂̒͑̎͋̈́̍̋̾͒̑͋̎͒̚͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅģ̷̨̡̢̢̛̛̛̭̞͓̻̫͉̙̺̹̱̠͔͓̖͖̼̖̪͔͈͚͖̠̪͎̼̬͍͕͓̦̠̞̤͕̲̦̲͍̣̜̣̜̩̬̮̣͚̪͎̫̰̮͓̦͍͕̰̲̹̻̘̜̜̹̣̣̞̮͔͚̗̺͈̣̝͖̈́͒̇̒̂̊̇̏͒͂̇̊͑́́̾̽̿͒̇̂̎̔̆̈̔͐͋́̏́́̊̒̋̊͊͋͐̋̉̊́̽̽̓͐̈́͊͒̈́͂̄̇͊̓̿̉̚̚͘̚̕̚͠͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̸̱͑͑̌̌̾͗̎̾́̎͒̿̓͂̋̿̐̐̏͋̃̕̚ǐ̸̛̛̳͗̑́̑̍̿͐̀̓͗̅͐̉̓̂̿̂̂͊͊͗͋͌̔̉̈́̽̐̿̽̏͛̒́̎̿͘͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̢̨̨̢̡̢̞͓̳̲͍͔̤̭̜͓͉̰̤̙̰̞̖͇̬͖͈̗̬͔̳̜͚̙͈̗̩̖̗̫͕̝͎̜͖̯̟̳̟̙̰̫͍̖͍͍̘̝̥͕̞̝̙̭̣̠̭̣̘̖̣̪͚̐̀̂͋́͌̔͋͊͜͜͜ͅͅf̷̧̧̛͕͇͙̰̩̰̲̦͕̝̰͔͎̞̣̥̰͚͎̰̩̙͙͉̙͖̟̯̲̫̣̯̳͌̊̔̓́̆̌̈́͆̾̀̽̉̑̏͒̐̆̾͗̏́̉̑̓̃̅̀̓̂̒́͆̽̇̅͂͑̀̃̒̈́͆́̈͗̇͋͑̎̑̑̃̀̌̈́͆͑͆̋͌͒̂̒͂̀̄̔͒͑̄̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ṵ̸̢̡̧̧̨̨̪͉̣̞̬̪̝̖͔̰̥̯̘͕̭͔̯̬̝̫̺͇̜̣͎̙͉͇̟̺̳͍̳̲̼̗̦̗̞̩͖̝͚̗̙̼̙͒̓͗̾̀̏̔͐͐̂̀̂̌̆͛̍͋͜͜͜͝ͅͅç̷̡̡̳̪͙̞̖̜̣͕̳̺͈̼̦̖̼̦͈̫̰͚̜̹̹̲͇̭͖̲͉͉̝͎̖̹̙̥̭̩̣̬̖͍̤͖͕̪̜̗̻͉̱̜̬̤͕̟̖̩̘̳͓͍̲͖͈̫̔̿̐̐͋̋̃̓͌̀́̽̐̀͆̇͐̀̅̈̾͗̉͑̅̂̉̄͂͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅk̵̨̧̨̛͙̙̮͇̟̯̼͙̭̲̤͙̼̜̩̺̟͚͎͙͎̼̠̲͔̼͍͍̯̗͇̙͔͎̗̣̝̯̙͍̦̗̙̣͚̟̥̖͚̽̉̂͌̅̆̊͗̊̈́̀̋̊̍̈́̇̒̈́̀̒͛̅̑͗̒͗̎̌̄͛̎͆͋͑̈́̎̎̐̓̒̉̄̂̌͂̊̎͑̓͌̃͗̋̾̒͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅį̶̧̢̧̨̛̫͎͓̭͓̥̳̮̩̠̬̦̞̮͈̹͔͇̼̞̙̥̮͉͇̹̙̳̩͚͓̺̫̼̫̺̘̣̠̀͂͒̀̈́̈́̄͆̋̑͊͌̑̊͌͐̂͋̽͑̿̏̽̒̿͗̍͆̐͊̄̊̍͂͋̀͐̃̄͋͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅn̵̢̡̹͕̼̹̳͓̦̺̠̜̠̭̩̱̬̫̰̳̘̤͓̲̼̖̼̞̻̞̖͖͎̪̖͚̮͍̖̠͎̼̿̃͜g̴̢̨̨̧̧̛̛͔̞̹͙̗͚̫̝̙̻̞̭͔̙̩̰̬̗̱̖̙̰̼̥͈͚̲̫̗̩͍͎͓̙̗̼͔̟̠̞̼̩̞͋̂͆̊̊̎́͗͋͋̈́̈́̆̈́̒͒̈́͊͑̇̇̄̏̈́͐̉̑̍̇̃̌̾̈̽̾̎́̃́̅̏̍̅̂̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ ̴̢̧̛̣̬̣̫̻̘̣͈̯̼̭̤͎͍͚̮͇̮͈̤̫̞̯̘̺̪͔̼͚̀̿́̿̎̌́̾̊̐̓͋͊̅̈̇̏̃̍̄͂̀̚̕̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅW̸̢̢̧̫͇̥̼͎͖͔͚̗͇̣͕̰̜̩̤̙̍̎̿͗̋͛̓̓͌̃̈͐̍̾̉̏͛̈̌̔͊̀̈̏́̄̓̊̑̆̄͌͒̀̅͘̕͝͝͝H̵̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̧̗̯͔̖̱͎͓̩̝͈̥̪̖̯͈̤̯̯̥̱͙̥̳̝͈͔͙͚̘̱̺̗̹̬̦̬̩̹̙̠̲̮̤̬͈̞̘͍̬̫̙̪̲̆̈̄͐̈̋̽͂̐̿͝ͅY̴̡̡̧̢̧̡̧̛̬̗̬͈͖̩̠̤̺͙̬̝̘̖͈̞̩͍͇͎̜̠̳̣̞̰͈͇̖̞̩̣̼͚̭̩̠͕̗̲̞̟̗̻̝̝̳̯̺͍̦̮̩̫̲̼̗̦͕̪̯̞̭̥͕͔̼̩͎̭͉͖͉̿́͆̐̂̑̓͑̉̔̃̿̈́́̇̆̀̿́̋͛̄͐̃̒̐͐̑̋̂̓̀͒̂̓̆͗͘͝ͅͅͅ ̶̨̡̡̨̳͕̬͍̦̻͔̮͎̹̬̘̻̞̰͓̮̻̲͎̻̼̬̠͓̠͇̯͔̰̫̲̦̮̗̣̟̗͖̞̱̜͓͖̲͐͌̄͐̀̀̉́̌̀̕̕͜ͅA̷̢̢̢̢̧̧͕͚͖̖͕̘͓̰̰͓̫͕͇̬̱̙̪̝̜̠̝͕͙̯̞̬̲̬͙̩̥͔̜͈͙͇͕͖̰̘͇̘̥̫̯̘̤͉̭̙̙̜̦̣͉̗̤̱̦̪̠̼̻̰͚̟̣͚͙̞̗̠̯͍̗̍̈́̀̽̂͌͌̓̒̋̋̈́͛̄̈́̆͛̌̂̇̀̄́̑̑̌̽̔́̒͆̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅȐ̸̡̨̨̢̨̛͖͇̱͍̭̺̹͍̱͔̲͖͈̭̼̗̻͉̩̟̱͓̖̝̟̻͍͚͇͎̺̲̼̜̙͇̘̠͔̰̬͍̳̺̜̖͔̘̦̜̭̗̜̞̮̻͚͚̯͙͎̊́̉́̉̈́̈͒̇̎̄̃̍̆͗̓͒̅̔̋̆̊̈͑̇̔̃̇̔͂̿̈͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅĖ̵̡̡̢̢̨̧̨̛̜̞̭͍̩̘̜̹̺̖͚̹͇̬͎͖͔͚̮͙̳̠̯̹͇͚̩̭̝̠̣̼̠͇͓̣̰͇̖̩̱̤̰̘̟͗͌̊͋̔̅̈͗̒͋́̓̊͘͘͜͜͝ ̶̨̛͖̜̪̖̰͈̦̟͉̲̺̹͉͍͓̭͓̤̰̦͇̗̖̥̹̘̦̤̘͓̅̎͐̐̋̾̂͊̀́̋̓͆̇̋̈͊̆͒̿̓̈́̔͌̄̃͌̋̈́̅̆̈́̊͒͗͌̓͋̈́͑̎̇͐͂͌͂̎̽͑͘̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅY̸̧̢͕͙͈̗̭͙͙̠͎̥̯̦̮̋͜͠ͅƠ̴̢̧̢̨̨̧̢͙̼̠͓̯̣͔̳̭̪̭̬̰̖̦̖̖̗̠̠͈̖̼̰̗̟̹̞͖̟̮͉̰̫̳̣͖͎̮̼͚̰̼̟͚̩̝̺̹̘̞̙̻̼̱̫̯̰̜̮͖̞͓̖͊̅̊͂͛̽̿̇̄̈̌̇̌̈̇͊͋͂͗̃̃̚͜͜͜ͅͅỦ̸͓̺͚̮͈͍̥̫̱̗̲͉̑͊͂͊͝͠ ̶̛̪̤̼̘̹̤̩̝̘̣̩̈́̆̀͌͆́͊͂̋̒̉͒̆̋́̊̅̽̎͆͂̋̅͐͒̓́̒̄͒̿̌͒̀̃͐̈́̑̇̀̋́̀̌̈̌̏́̀̾̌͗̎̈̚̚̕͘̚̕͠͠͠͠͠S̸̢̛̛̛̳̻̝͍̺̣͉̙̼̜̫̼̉͒́̋̋̀̋̑̿̓̀̆͊̇̏̉͒͛̄̑̾̉̈́̉̃̄̔̍̈́̒̓̅̉̅̅̏̔͒͊̈́̂̓͌̈́̏͗͐̇̕̕̚̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝U̵̢̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̳̰͉̼̞͇͎̲̜̤̹̬̬̰̹̯̟͎̰̗͙̖͚͈̺͎̤̖̯͍̥̙̜̰̗̯̦̰̘͙͈̻̟͚̞͖̪̖̻̻̘͕͈̬̠͍̭̟̳̯͙̝̣̻͔̩̱͍͌̾̓̉̇̋̓̆͌͛͒̇̎́̅̎͆̃͛̏̽̍̈́̿͌̊̂̚̕͜͝͝ͅC̶̛͉͈̯̭͉̖̏̆́̅̄̔̇͑̓̾͒̑̈́͗̋̏̑̈́͊̒͒͋͑͂̄́͌͂͂́͌͒́̎̀̂̔͛̐͆̇̀̎̒̀͘͘̕͝͝͠͝H̶̱̪͕͍͈͓̪̯̺̲̤̽͂̏̃̊͊̽̎͒͑̾̒̎̂͂̆́̎̆̒͆̽͊̊̈́̀̊̽̕̕͘͘͝͠ ̴̛̘̟͎͚̲̘̬͈͕͈̬̺̔̐́̎̀̈́̄̌̋̈́̏̀́̎͆͊̽͒̎̋̔̈̇̅̽͌̏̈́̏̈́̈́̃̔̋́͗͊͆̽̀̃͌̔̑̿̔̇̊̊̓̈́̂́͆͛̓͑̂́͘̕̕͝͝͠͝ÿ̴̡̡̢̨̛͎̣̜̫̟̠̯̮̻͉͉̞̮̩̞͉͓̠̪͖̫͚̪̺̲͔͙͉̲͙̝̞̞͈̜̣̞͈͚̯̰̩͚̼̩̙͇͎͕͚͓̲̖̈́̔̔̏͌̇̔͑̈́̍̍̐̃̒̒̈̇̃̑͑́̒͐̂̆͐̑͑͂̆͆͘̕̚͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅǫ̶̧̨̢̨̺̳̥͎̦̘͚̜͕̺̲̝̲̱͎̭͍̞͓̫̠̫̺̼̼͕̯̗͉̺̦̠̙̠̫̤̤̘̬̠̪̲̻͕̯͔̰̘̥̬̻̞̝̙̗͈̰̥͔̬̰̲̪̬͍͖͎̭̻͇̪̜̤̳̋́̽̑̅̽̑̀̽̈͒͒͐̈́̐̌̅͂͒͂̐̈͒̎͆́̂̓̋̓̌̔̒͑̒̈̑̒̔͌̉̋̈́̄̂̄͊͗̅͗̔̓̆̄̒̄͋̓́͆̓̀̇̏̓̕͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͠ͅư̴̡̨̡̧̛̭͖̖̰̩̱̼̣̜͇̫͔̳̠̤̘̻̲̗͕̘̗̮͕̮̹̻̳̗̤̗̜͉̯͓̦̯̼̘̣͈̹͉̱̲̯̫̬̮͔̆̍̔̋͌̆̅̋̃̽͜͝ͅ ̴̡̧͙͉̹͈͎̺͚͓̺͔̗̥͍̩̞̓̆̉̇̋̿͐̋̉̿͐̈́̃̃͌́̾̐͐̈́̀̎̅͐̇̈́͂͑̄̑̀̄̈́̈́̈́̔̂̐́̀̾̈́̕͘̚͝͝͝a̷̡̢̛̯͈͓̩͇̯͍͕̻͙͔̩̩̰̟͊̍̔͑̑̓̄̈́͊́̈́̋̇̋͌̈́͗̀̽͆̈́̍͋̊̀̈̽́͗̔́͑̍̊͐̈́̑͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͝ ̸̨̡̛̛̛̥͚͕̰̪̗̺͈͖͕̱̠̲͙̠̗̯͍̪̯̦͕̞͈̞̻̖̩̗̻̮̭͔̫̖̔͆̓́͌̄̊̒͗̏̀̐̇̏͆̔͋̄͑̏͆̈́̑̀̏͌̅̉̐̀̍̒̅͌̽͐͗̆̏͂̀̆̆͗̈́͐͗̓͂̀̋͐̅͆̂̾͊̆̒̓̄͌̓̔̈́͗̈́̕̕̕̚͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅr̴̡̡̨̨̛̛̛̯̪̬̪͉̪̬̗̺̠̭͎͚̜̘̮͚͓͔̠̱͓̦͕͔͉̳̲̙͖̫͚̼͕̙̙̥͙̱̜̘̖̙̗̤̫̿͆̒̎͒̈́̂̾̿̓́͂̂̈́̽̂͊̆͆̐͒̊͋͂̓͊̿̕̚͠͝ͅȩ̶̧̡̨̡̛̝̤͍̩͙̹͔̬̗̩̜͚̖̖̣̼͈͍̮̘̬̞̣̘͍̞͓̰̗͇̺̯͚̥̦̞͓̅̽̂̓̾̑͌͆̊̑̈́͒̓̄̊̔̃́͆͛̄̈́̃͆̊́͊̑̄̄͌̌͑̇͑͐̆̊̓̇̉̊̏̽̊͂̀̈́̽̊͑͋̋͂̋́͋̈͌͛̓̆̈́̌͊͆̽̀̐́̿̃̊̇̈̔͂̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̧̧̡̢̭̹̣̻̮̱͎͉̤̳͎̺̭̹̮͔̼̟͎̠̤͔̟͈̯̙͕͇̫̙͖̤̜̳͍̭̦̱͙̮̤̠̖͇̼̠̙̤̟̝̫̱̞̥̥̻̯̰̠̯̻̬̘̘̜̝͇̫̲͕̟̗̻͚̩̮̯̻͖͙͎̭̄͋͐̃̍̎̋̀͛̐̏̾̆̅͒̈̓̆̉̊̕̕͜͜͠͝ͅR̶̨̧̨̨̢̛͙̯͖̫̜̱̯̘͖̖̘̫̗̯̜̞̗̖̼̟̫̣̯̟͇̟̜͇͕̦͖̤̲̪̐̔̃̅̒̓̿̎́́́̃̾̑́͌͐̾͋̓͌͊̈́͐̈͐̄̏̏̇͂̾̈́͗̀̊͋̎̆͒̏̂̽͌̒͌̉̉͂͂̎̎̃̒̐̾̓͑̕̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅƯ̴̧̧̡̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̦͔͇̭̦̱̖̝̥̳͔͉̣͍͖̳͍̥͕̜̺̲͚̬̯̝̘̩̣͉͈̖̘̩̺̩͈̝̲̗̝̲̯̤̙̭̝̻͎͙̠̘̰̩̺̤̳̮̱͎̒̈́̇̋̑̉̄̂̈́̑́̀̌͒̉́͛͐͑͂̈͐͐̅̍̆̓̆̾̈́͐̓̀̍́͛̊̄̊̉̈́̌̃̇̃͗͛́̌̀̌͐̎̇̓̍̐̓̊͛͐͆̈́̇͑̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅI̴̡̡̡̡̢̢̛̛̭̟̺̠̣̗̩̤̻̼͓̩̼̟̹̰̮̺̯̫̗̖͓͖̮͎̙̣̱̹̪͓̩̯̟̦͖̠̗̭̬͉̝̳͈̩̯̳̝͖̺̥͎̬̙̻̦̗̜̺̝̪͎͓̻̫̗̐́̍͂̇̈̉̓̈́̽̇̒̀͋̍̐͐̑̊͋̉͂̿̌̿̈́̓̏̊͂̏̿̓̆͆̀̾̈́̋̄́͆̆͐͗̔͛͂̿̈́̔̀̒̐̈́̎͋̂̂͊̐̈̐̈̅̈̔̾̈́͌̏̋͑̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͠ͅͅN̶̡̧͎̻̫͉̦͖̲̭̳͔̞̦̲͑̅̑̂̀̓̀͗̀̃̈̋̏̌̅͛̏̀͋̋͋̍͂̏̉̈́̓̀̑̋̊̈́̈́̐͊̉̑́̄̏͊̅̉̓̾̈͝͝͝I̶̧̛̩͓͗̃̑̀̓̋̈́́̂̽͆́̎̓̈̈̐͂̆̈̋̓͗̎̃̈̀̏̉̾͒͘̚̚̕͝͝N̴̢̨̧̢̡̢̼͇͇̯͔͚̤̗̥̩̞̝̜̫̮̹̭͎̦̣̗̩̙̒͑̍̎̉͌̾͐̏̂͛̒̀͒̀͆͋͛̒̅̔̏̽̽̈̈̾̑̈̅̀͊̎́̂̔̊̓̊̍͗̅̔͌͗̇̈́̒̔̅̿̐̆̕̚̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅḠ̸̘̮̞̦͛́̀̇̀ͅ ̸̨̡̨̛͎̼̠̯͉̹̹̜̖̤̥͈̬̩͍̯̪̪͍͚̫͚̥̻͕͈͚̩̬͙̭̱̅̀͌͗͐̉̃͋̒̉̃̓̽̕̚͜͜͝m̸̡̨̧̮̦͈̳̗̲̝͖̤͈͙̭̜̝̪̣̯͚̮̭̭͈̻̟̠͖̤̻̺͍̹̝̥̫͈̭̹̮̼̜̜̰̳͕͔̼͉̺̣̰̱̦̠̠̹̼̮̩̺̟̥̯̞͙̝̪̩̘͖̩̯͇̭͕͂͂̈́͗̊̀̅͜͜͠ͅý̴̡̡̡̡̡̛̛̙͕̣̳͖̞̻̩̟̺̮̹̗̙̬̪͎̼̭̳̻̰̜͈̣͍̙̞̱̖̜̦͖͖̬͎̯͙̬̜̼̗͉̘̖͉̟̦͑̐͛̉̈́̋͗̓̍̄͂̋͌̀́̉͂̈́̃͗̈̎͑͐̇̒͗̐̉̑̌́͒̒́̈͐͌̈́̓̇͋̀̇̔̍̿̇̂͆̇́͗͋͂̆͂͂̈͐̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̡̧̨̮̱̣͉̮̥̯͕͕̟̣̣͕͉̤̟̪̠̥̰͈̖̪̻̗͍̼͖̙̪͎̜̫͇̞̦̙̪̊̅͒̋͋̈́̿̾͐͌̕̕͜͜͜͝ͅͅḶ̶̨̡̧̡̨̨̧̧̛̺̫̗̱̟̣̮̱̥͔͕̖̝̜̼̺̱̹̳̲̰̺͔̜͖̬̬̫̗̰̘̹̟̺̲̠͇̞̹̟̘̠̲̟͔̜̥̯̫̙͖̲̠̖͚̤̺̦͔̲̻̣͇̞̗͖̙̰̞̙̳̖̙͚̭͔͕͎͈̹̮͒̀͒͑́̆̀̀̌̏̈́̀͋́̄̓̎̿̇̾͂̄́̉̀͆̔͆̎̃͛̔̄̐̀̕̚͘̕͠͠͠I̵̡̢̛̛̛̛̝͎̮̣͓͎̘̯̬͍̫̣̮̟͈͔̭̮̥̭̻̻͓̦̝̜̰̪̗̮̲̫͖̝͌̈̉͗̌̐̅̉̿̐̿̒͐͊̅̇̋̆̌͊̆̀̎̀͗́̃̌̋̓́̃͆̊͋̌̓̈́͒͂̊̅̍̀̓́̐̇͋͗̆̄́̂̉͋͊̉̋̓̔͋̐̍̓͑̀́̕̕̕͘͘̕̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅF̷̩̪͉̩̙̩̩̭͍̭͕͉͇͎̏͜ͅĘ̴̧̨̡̨̛̰͖̘̹̜̹͓̫̲̰̗̬̱̱̱̮̭͔̜͕̭̫̯̥̣̙̪̣̞̣̘̭̳̣̞͉͈͚̬̟͇͎͉̬͚̱͓͎̖̲̳̰͍̤̦͙͕̯̩̺̪̙̖͇̂̌͒̅̽̊͛̔̈́̈̑̃̃̑́̋͗͊̍̄͑̊̇̏͐́̈͒̄̆̾̊̿͑̏̈̅͑̉͌̈́̈́͆̈́̈̃͒̏̃̅́͊̚͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ ̶̢̨̢̨̡̛͕͔̳̭͖͉͎̘͍̣̞̳͕̺̗̪͕̞̦̮̼̪̮̯͖̺̟̻̻̳͙̻͖̦̤̹̦̘̻͎̯̻̙̞̈̄̽̋̿̅́̔̀̍̿̍̋̈́̊̕͜ͅͅͅͅͅŸ̶̧̢̧̢̛͚̬̜̼͉̬̲̬͚̳̺̠̝͓͈̖̬̼͇͙͎̦̞̞̤͙̭̺̣́͋̋̈́̋͛̽̌͆̑̍̔̏̀̍͌̃̍͐͋͐̈́̓̏̈͑́̑̄̓͑͆̀̃́̅͗͂͛͋̽͛͛̊̊͆͌͊̍͒̍̀̌̀̅͊̓̄̽͊̄͆̃̉͌̚͘̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝ͅƠ̴̛̛̛̪̟͖͖̯̰̲̞̟̲̺͇̈̈̿̍͋́͊̈́͂̿̌͆͌̊͑̐̽̈͒͂͌̈́̅̑́̔̿̐̍̆̅̊̾̿̿̀̍͂͌̀̀̀̈̓̍͗̈̃͌̚͘̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͠U̴̡̨̢̢̡̢̢̪͕̠̰̫̞̭͓̗̤̲͓̫̯̩̳̗͍̞̯̣̜̘̖̮̣̞̯̫̻̭̘͙̟̦̠̜̹͙͕̯̝͖̰̰̻̜͈͕̭̙̲͎̱̺̮̼͍͖̥͎̲̟̘̩͉͖̒́͐̿̈́̋̈́̀̓̌̎̂̏̿̎̀͂͌̔̒̌͑́͛͐̆̋̽͂͋̍͊̏͑́̔̆̋͊͐̌̈́̽̍̐̿́̋̈́͊̀̇͂̓͋̌̋̈́͑͆͋̇́̎͊̀̃́̊͛͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̧̨̧̡̧̛̖̫̟̜͈̭̩̳̮̫̥̬͇̻͎̟̩̫̻̺̻̞̙̟͎̝͖̖͙͇̼͖̱̼̦̤͚͎̖͓͖͍͉̽̈́͛̌̀̍͋̀̃̿̌̊̐̄͂̂̉̋̍́͋̑̂̐̓͛̏̓̋͑̈́͑͋̈́̅̾̑̊͆̚̕͜͜͝͠͠Ớ̸̡̨̨̢̧̨̧̢̡͖̳̝͇̣̟͔͖͉̳̫̮͎͍̭̲͉̭̫̮̫̱̳̮͔̠̠̥̰̰̗̲̘͙͕͖̳̠͉͈̘̤̬̰͇̠͈̻͎̳͎̱̦͍͇̗́̀̉̃̽͊̉́͛̎́̈̆̅͑̃͒̑͆̇̋̾̽̃͆͛̓̈́̊̉̓̃̐͆̈́͗̏͂͐́̽̋͆̄͐̉̆̄́̆̋̒͊̋͋̈̎̈́̅̃͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅR̷̢̢̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̢̛̝͇̗̟̺͎̭͙̖̰̪͖̗̣̲̙͎̭̻͇̤͕̲̺͔̞̳͎͈̯̰͍̩̠͙̬̥̟͈̲̹̯͎̘̝͓̦͎̝̼̞̹͙̞̙͇̱͖̜̖̬̊͋̋̈́̑̈́̊̑̓̄̓̎̈̀̿̐͜͝ͅͅͅD̶̨̧̡̨͔̭̩͙̺͖̰̞͙́͛̐̓̽͂͗̆̽͑͑͆͊́̓͌͑͊̓̉̌́̑̍͋͌E̴̛̬̝̮̙̿̍͌͒̽̔̇͆́́̇̒͒̂͒͂̈̈́̏̽̈̇͂̔̊̈́̇̂̑͗͆́̈̇̂͌̑̾̐͆̀̐̀́͗̎́͒̕̕̚̚̚̕̚͝͝͝R̶̡̡̨̧̘̩̪̰̭̱͚̖̗͉̙̹͚̘͓͚̜̣̖̫̪̣̱͕̫͖͍̜̠̺̹̤̫̙͉̞͍͖̞͆̓̐̈́̓̅͆͐̒̈́͑̂̓̌͑̓͝͝ͅͅE̵̢̨̢̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̨̨̢̛̼͔̱̜̞̰̤̝̲̲̞̞̹͉͎̮̼̗̩͕͚̻͈̹̱̹̰̳̩̹͕̞̲̗̦̰̹̥̻̪̤͎̹̤̭͍̮̞̗͙̞͔͉̝̭̫͈̯͈̱͇̻̝̲̠̖̦̖͔̯̩̼̟̭͊̈́̌́́̄͗́̄̀̾͗̎͌̇̅͆̄͋̄̒͒͆͊͗̒͛̊̓̔͂̌̽̀͐̍̈̅̎̐̒͂́̍̾̔́̎̒̾̾͛́̅̓̆̔̾̋́̅͂̄̓͂̎̄̌̽̍̀̔̊͛͋̾̄̔͛̒̽̑̂͋̚̕͘͜͜͝D̸̡̨̢̢̧̨̡̡̧̢̧̧̨̲̣̥̪̤̯̯̲̥̤͎͙͍͔̻̠͖̮̝͎̙͈̝͇̙̭͔͖̜͚̪̥͈̱̳͍̠̲͙̠̪̮̰͔͔͚̥͖̱̦̱͔̫̦͍̻͍̝͓̭͙̦͍̤̂̎̏͑͗̅̌̃̑̈́͗̿̽͆͛̀̾̈́̔̈́̄̔́̿̈́̊̓̓̈́̈̌̃͌̎͒̈́̀́́͆͌̎̍̂̽͌̆̅̅̆̈͑́̐̕͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̡̢̡̢̡͉̪̟̝̱͔̣̦̝̗͚̳̦̲̜̝͎̦̘̼̘͙͓͖͙̮̜͓̯̘͓̜̣̜̬̮̫̥̦̹͈̥̳͉̫͓̥͈̺͕̜̙̘͙̝̹͈͔̭̦̯̟̿̒̎̐͊̽̑͂̒̂̇̕̚̚͘͘̚͜͝Ŗ̷̡̡̨̡̡̡̡̛̰̮̜̗̥̬͎̲͍̝̫̙͖̳̤͎̥̼̜̗̹͔̻̠̞̱̖͚̼͚̗̯̹̩̬̖͇̗̰̠̦̲̠͔̞̥̺͓́̾͑̿̅̓̈́̀͂̇͊̄̓͑͗͗̉̀͆̄̑͐̅̈́̌͗͂̔͛̽̏̏̃̔͛̇̂̇͆̊́͌́̀̾̈́́̈́͛̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅE̵̢̛̛̩̱̘̥̣̙͗͆͊̑̄̿̆͐̆̎́̓̌͒́̄̃̏͂̌̍͗͊̿͆̊̃̈̉̉̒̾̊̀̆̐̇͂̈̇̊̑̈́̃̆̐͗́̎̊̾̓̑̆͊̽̓͒̄̀̈͋̓̊̄̽̈́́̂̉̐͂͂̒͘̕͘̕̕̚͠͠͝͝͝L̵̢̢̺̳̟̤͙̬͖̪̏͂͗̎̋̈́̌̂̾́̀̔̐̂̆̂̓̅̍̀̅͒͊̏̋̌̐̆̀̒̐͊̓̐̈́̚Ï̶̢̧̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̨̡̧̧̛̬̳̖̼̭͙̮̳̩̪̟̺̮͇̭͚͚̱̙̲̖̹̞̰̻͍̻̪͚̺͍͓̗̲̪̬̯̲̥̤̻̜̖̗̞̭̠̹͕̳̠̤͉̱͇̤̫̹̩̣̭̠͙͇̪͍̙̰̥͖͕̇̋̐̀̒̓͗̐̒͂́͗͋́̎͌̇̅̋͊̌̀̏̀͛͂́̄̈́̓͆̍͆͌̆̌̈̄̃̓͒̿̓̿̍̌͊͛͐͋͐̂̅̎̓͛͆̈́̓̍̆̒͐̽̈́͛̊̎͆̒͋͗̀̒͐̕̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝S̸̨̡̧̢̛̛͎̺̫̖̞̺̪͙̮̗̼̬̩̼̭͚̣̹̣̜͎͔̫̦̰͈̺̱̲̯̫͕̤̼͓̼̫͇̜̜̹̻̫̳̗̺͎̱̬̘͕̮̱̫̹̟̱͖̮͖͈̠̫̗̬͖̜͎͕̜͚̹̪͈̞̪̉͒̏̑̈̊͂̔͊̂̏̀̇̈́̃̏̀͌̇̃̆̀̔͑͂̓̋̇̊̏͑̍̈́͆͌̌͛͛̐̂̂̆̂̃̀̀̉̿̈́̊̃̔́̄̆̀̋͊̈́͛͗͐͌̂́̍̿́̽̈́͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅḨ̴̧̨̡̧̜̼͍̣̭̳̗̫̻̙͕͎̪̝̲͒̈͗͑̌̄̎̍̚͜͝ ̴̡̧̡̛̛͖̩̬͎̜̬͉̖͖̙̺͍̹̠̗̺̖̑̿̊͑́͒͊̆͛͒͊͂͛̓̀͋̈́͊̋̅͑͂̓̓̍̔̃̔̂͐̾͌͒̑̇̏͐͆̃̀͐̂̑̂̋̆̀̎̍̔̋̊̀̓͐̍͋̀́̆̍̏́̍̀̐͘̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝w̴̨̢̧̨̢̨̡̨̛͔̙̗͚̯̪̱̫̖̻̟̣͎͎̬̺̖̯͚͈̦̼̫̠̯͖͓̦̠̫͉̪̲̟͇̞͕̪̹͕̗̟̥͕͍̲͎̟̖͓̮̜͚̲̰̩̦͕̻̻̹͕̠̰̬̥̝͔̱͔͙̲͙̭͑̊̑́͌̓̌̑̃̔̈́́̄̅̒̊̓͑͂̐̎̐̌͒̈́́̈́̉̐͂͐͐͌͆̕͜͜͝h̷̢̡̛̛͙̰̟̺͙̲̗̲͓̘͚̞̗͍̝̳͇̣͇̙̮̑̆͐͋̐̈́͗͗͊̀̈́̇͑͋̊̉̀͛͋̄́͊̈́̐̽̌́̈́͒̒̍̔͗̆̈́̆̆̈̉̂̀̿̓͂̎̅̐̚̚͝͝͝ơ̵̧̛̛̩͎̠̝̜͈͂̄͌̈́̏̆̀̓͑̾̎̽̄̎̍̒̑͒̀̆̎̇̄̌͐͒͐͋̒͒̓̽̏̈́̈́̔͐́̽̽̄̋͗̽̎̓̽̽̎̉̓͒͊̑̈́̎̌̉̈̔̇̌̆̅̉̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̚͠͝͠͝ ̴̧̧̢̡̨̡̪̘̻̤͙̟̦̘̭̼̪̖͍̗̺͈̪̪̠͖͉͚̥̮̀̐͛͊̒̍̊̄̋̀̓͜͜͜ͅt̷̢̨͓̙͖̙̗̲͙̬̩̬̞͔̘̺͖̼̳̭̻̠͉̮͙͓̗̙̩̺͚̝͙͔̥̼̮̔̔̐̂̉͊̈́̔̋̈́͊̋͑͌̓͗͒̊̇̊͂͋͂̐̐͑̄̐͗̔̑̓͒̌̍͌̚͘̕̚̚͜͜͝ḩ̵̧̨̘̹̠͉̘̫̝̖̟͕͇̘͓̯̥̦̠̮̠͖̪̪̫̘̜͖͂̆͆́͗͆̓̽̔̅̑́̈́̆̿̓̂̂͆̾̌̍͐̋̑̐̎͒̆̎̌̈́͆́̿̑̄̽͛̀͛̄͒͗̊̍̄͘̚͝͠ͅe̸̡̡̡̨̡̨̧̛̦͔͍̫̺͔̹̺̗̫̳̟̣̯̬͇͈̻̼͓̱̗̻͖̖̤̜̹̻̠̭͉̥̘̞̫̳̖͉̟̫͍͎̼͕͕̜̝͈̦̩͚̯̪͔̟̥͙͕̲͖̼͇̯͎̞̝̘̰̙̹̮̭͍̠͚͉͖̓͂͆̓̏̅̋̋̏̈́̃͗͛̂̐́͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̛̗͔̝̪͇͇̥̙̤͖̥̠͇̼̰͍͍̰̮̮̪̝̻͉͎̩̞̙͚̪͎̮͕̳̟͈͖͈̟͍̹̤̇̅̆́̾̃͒̆́́̑͊̀̿̓̍͊̿̃͒͋̐̃̑̐̀͗͊̿̄̆̈́̋́̀̌̍̋̓͘̚͘F̷̧̡̛̪̗̦̰̯̯̼̼̖͚̗̼͕̤̽͊̌̀̄͆͂̓́́͑͋̔̽͗̇͜͜͜Ư̸̧̢̨̢̨̧̨̨͔̱̠͚̪̹̻̮̬̥̳͎̠̬͙͉͕̜̹̖̬̲̦̪̺̤͕̹͔͖͙͈̲̭͙̖̩͔̤̼̝͙͔̟̖̹̲͖̥̫̲̼͉̫̠̙͎̪̬̫̞̰͙̖̂̋͂̉͑́́̂̈̄̐̏̈́͒̾̓̓̉̎̈́͒͐̉͐́̉͑́́͑̐̎̏̈͒̆̅͛̈͋̋̑̐͆̉̈̃̽̅͊̍̉̈̑̍̆͂̽̅̑́̑͌͛̆̎̎̕̕͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅC̵̢̢̧̢̢̨̧̡̢̧̮̙̻͎͖̗̝̪͙͉͔̤̹͚͍͉̫͓̲̪̖̳̲̥̰̫̭̝̞͍͙̮̰͕̝͖͍̝̙̻̹̖̠͍̳̬̗̪͍̝̭̠̩͚͎̞̳̺͉̉̒̒͊̉̓̈̽̀̀̓͒̈́̽̈́͒͒̎̏̿͂̎͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅK̸̹̿̌̐̏̽̽̆̄͐̈́͑̎̉̂͊͒̀̃͗̎̇̾́̐̉̃͗̒̆̋́͂͋͗̀͊͗̓̾̔̆̈́̔̌̓̔͒̄͌͋͆͘̚̕͝͝͠͠ ̸̧̧̥̱̝̣̥͍͍̙͓̝̯̘͇͕̲̂̀́͂̽̿̋̈́͗͂̈́́̿͑́̽̄̀͋͂͘͘͘Ơ̵̡̡̧̧̛̭͎͉̘̰̮̜̯̻̥̣̺̦̻̯̥͙͔̰̩͈͈͚̻̺̗͉͉͔̬̬̼͚̫̱͈̮̩͙̖̯̙̗̺̪̤̙̬̤̼̱̥̩͓̟̱̤͗͛̌̌̈͆̑͋̆̓̎̇̎̇̔̀͑̋͗͌̇̈̀͗̈́̓͋̉͒͐̈́̍̎́̽͌̆̏̾̈́̑͋̋̍͌̿͂̀̈̀̈́͒̅̌̎̿̋̕̕̚̚͜͝͠ͅͅͅR̴̛̛̛̛̛̝̳͚̞̝͚͕̙̯̗̩̹̣̞̻̲̘̞̙̻̣̬̘̦͓͍̠̱̔̀͆̀̊̎̾͌͑̄͑̉̉͋̂͋̎̃̏͐́͆̄̌̑̒̅̅͆̅̄͛̓̍͐͐̎͗́̂̔̏́́̈́̓̄̿̉͗͐́̌̆͛̑́̓͆͌͌́͌̄̆̽̂̉̍̽̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͝ͅḌ̸̱͍̠͔̭̙̋̑̿͆͑́͐̈͒̉͂͐͆́͊̆̍̉́͛̽͋͐̒̑͌̅̊̚̕̚̚͝Ẽ̷̡̧̡͍͔̜͚̭̫̮̗͔̗͚̖̭͙͔̙̭̻̲̹̦̮̘̜̫̜̙̼̝̓̽́̇̑͐͂̋̓̅̈́̈́̊͛̂͌̐̄̒͂̈́̆̌̐͊̾̔́̾͆̒̅̅͛̿̌̈́̎̅͆̈́͆͘̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅR̷̢̢̨̡̡͍̘̲̹̦̪̭̤͇̺̩̲̟͍̝̝̫̔̍̇͛͒̐͛̂͊̏̕͝Ş̴̢̧̧̡̡̢̢̧̢̢̨̨̛̝̯͉̼̟̹͉̲͔̜͍̼͉̠͓̮̭̘̼̬͇̺̣̲̠͔̙̥̝̜͈͉̲̳̲̩̣̯̗̹̳̭̻̲͕̭̠̭̟̳̰͓͉̣͇͎͖̹̮̰̟̣̺̲͊̇̎͐͂̿͐͒̀̍̔̎̇͊̑̈͒̄͆̎͋̽̆͗̊́̍̿̅̾̋̓̀̈́̎̍̃̋̐̂̑͊̾̒̎̑̈̒͑̔̈́̓͊͌͂̇̋̅̀̏̄̾̉͛̄̊̍̔̽̚̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̛̳̄̃̎̂́̈́͌̈̍́͑̆̋̊̍͊̊͋̄̏́̓̅͑́͂̉̅̒̔̊̓͋̃̽́̂͌̍͌̊̈́̇͊̑̅͂̒̌͌̈́̓́̒̚͘͘͘̚͘͝͝͠͝͠R̷̡̢̢̧̡̢̡̧̢̡̛͇̙̩̗̫͍͎̗͉̰͚͔̬̲͔͍̣̖͈͚̜̖̦̳͔̮̣͙̣̣̬͇͇̳̣̣̺̝̱̭̣̜͔̪͇̪̤̥͍̗̥͖̫̭̰̻̖̭͕̞̻̘͙̝̮̺̬͕͔̥͎̞̙̻̝̞̳̿̒͂̊͆̊̊̓͗͗̄́̃̎́̒̍͊̌̽̍̑̿̓̈́̈́̈͆̉͊͒́̂͆̽͐̋̾́̀͊̉̽͌̒́̈́͌͗̈́̉̎̆́̏͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅͅE̴̡̢̡̧̧̧̛̛̛͈͉̰̫̠͕̞̪̥͈̮͖̩͕̟̞̟̩̱̰̲̝̼͓̞̘͎̰̤͈̹̯̻̣̱͇̩͇͚̱͙͚͕͓͓͙̜͈̤̙͈̬̮͇͎̬̤̤̰͉̩͓͍̮̩̰̫̣͑̓͆̀̀̔̅́͐̀̓̇͗̏͂͆̃̎̂̏͒̒̋̒̈́͂̀̌̓͋́̈̾͋̅͗͗̄̑͗̆͛̅̅̆̽̃̏̿͛̇̃́̈́̓͊͂̐̄̐͋̔̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝L̵̡̧̧̨͎̳̫̩͕͎̺͕͍̘̲͍̭̦̩̗̥̜̝̰̲̞͇̯̩̹̜͙͈̰͔̗̣͙̪͈͉̫͎̻͕̻̫̺̖͎̺̟͚̲̭̯̩͉͓̮̍́͊̔͛̈́͂̓͛͂̅̓̓́̊͆̃͒̉́̾̀̌͒̌͑͋͒̐̃͛̓̐̚͘͘̚̕̚͝͠͝Ḯ̷̢̨̡̛̛̛̯͍̩̖̹̯̮̖̩̖͈͎̙̹̭̭̻̺͚̗̦̝͖̻͖̺̗̪͑̍͗̄̏̀͛̃͒̑̇̌̉̍̽̀̂̂́̋̈́̉̍͋̆̈́̌̇͐͑̓͛͑̃͗͒͒̋̒̂͋̇͆͛̋͐̉͂̆͌͐̊͒́͆͐̅̀̃͌̒̎͑̈͛͌̈́̿͋̈́̊̓̕͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͝͝S̴̻̻̰̥̅͂̾̓̓̋͗̄̓͝H̸̡̛̰͇̱̩͕̞̻̪̫̞̙͋̋͒̏̾͊̏̆̏̀͊̈̓͛́̎̎̎͆̏͒̅̓͛͘͝͝͠͠ ̷̨̨̡̡̡̢͎͈̩͖͙̲̘̘͚͉̯̱̠̹̝̳͍͈̟͕̮̳͖̣̮̹̗̤͓̤̱̑̿͐̂̽́̅͗͛͆͆͗̑͒̽͒̑͂̏̊̆̂̊̈́̀͊͐͐̀͋̑͋̅͋̀͌̑͌̓͒͐̌̀̄̋͐̇̽̈́̊̈̈́͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅc̴̨̨̧̧̡̻͕͕̰͙̞̣̦̺̺̳̼͍͚͚͓̹̙͉͉͓͈͚̤̭͔̯̖̙̺̪̣͖̰̣̱͎̫̦͙̭̗̬̐͆͋̀̔͊̔̋͐́̔͒̑͊́̀̇̅̈́̄̈̅̓̆͑̆̉̈́̔͊̑͑̚̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅą̵̨̢̢̧̢̨̡̨̧̢̡̛̬̜͉̗͍͇̬͉̘͓̠̺̯̙̜̳̱̞̫̙̝̼̖͚̹͇͎̙̙̙̱͎͖̘̹͖̤̠̰͓̱͓͎͕̤̭̲̩̮̻͍̙͔̥̼͕͍̰̟̝͖̻͔̮̬̥̪̙̤̼̫͙̲͈͙̾̏̈́̈͋̓̾̑̑͊́̀̉̃͒̐̒̒͛̊̌͐́͐̈́̈́̆̌̃̀͒̑̎͗̉́̏̃̈́̆̅̍̎͋̋́̐̈̈̓͂̓͌̈̍̌̏́͐͑̍͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅn̴̢̼̱͉͆ ̴̛̛̛̖̠͙͍̘͇̘̟͛͑͆̃̅̃͑̓̑͊͌̀͗̽̍̑̏̍̆̀̂͂̄̎͛͐̊̔͌̀̄̏̈̋̽̑̂͌̈́̀͂̿̔̾́̋̓̓͒̽̈̏͒͐́̇͑͋͑̅̔̂̔͛̾̐̓̎͘͘͘̚̚͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅy̶̧̡̨̧̛̖̦̤̥͍̪̣̥̤̭̱͍̤̗̝͉͇̠̥͖̣̣̭͕̣̖̱̤̩͍̙̻̩͎̤̝̬̮̠̪͖̹͔͇̙̼̱͇̲̆̾̓͗͂͒̒́̃͋̈́̒̒̈́̏̓͐͋̀͂̅͐̍͆͗̎̒̆͆̃́̑̀̐̆̽̂̋̍̃͆̋̏͆̑̃̑͌̃̈́͂͋̽̋̊͂͋͌͛́͋̿̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝ơ̴̡̧̢͉̳͎̖̫̹̞̼̩̪͙͕͙̲̣̪̹̬͖̰͖͉̭͉̠̦̳̿́͑͒̌̍̀̐̓͘͜ư̶̢̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̺̪̜̩̞͖͕̗͈̣͍͓̯͎̗͕͓̟̗͎͈̖̜͇̟̯̻̱̻̼̪̰͈̥͔̥͎͈͇̱͚̠̲͉̘͍̠̯̟̫̘̗͈̙̘̞̟͉̮̻̼̯̜͉̈́̿̎͌͊̊̑̓̓͛͛̀̏͂̒̉̎̉͒̂̔̽̎̄͆̇͌͆͂͛̈́̀̊̏̎͛͋̈̏̚̕͜͝͠͠ͅ ̶̡̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̻̦͔͚̮̗̪̰̝͇̤̝͔͉͖͈̤͇̲̥̘͎̫͙̲̰̼̖̱͔̤̣̪̇̅͌͑̇̽̅̑͂̈͗͂̈̀̇̂͋͒͗͌̀̀͒̇̈́̉̾́̑̽̑̍̄̈́̑̎͒̄̂̽͊̀̐̈́̀̄̌̍̎̋͑̆̇͊̅̅̓̅̑̄̈͌̾̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅP̸̨̡̛̛̤̫̬̹͙̱̦̗̭̪̹̪̤̜̖͔͕̦̰̻͈̼̭͍̲͈̪̖̮̗͚̬͇̬̃̐̽͌̎̈̋̄͂̏̈͐́̄̃̂̈́͛̿̉̈͐̿͌̈́̒̅͐͛̀͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅL̷̡̧̡̢̧̡̧̧̠̦̮̬̟̣̻̰͇̘̘̱̻͓͉̻̫̝͔̳̣̥̞͎̩̗̳͔̝̻̠̮̥͇͓͖͚͎̖̦̯̳̬̳̱̲̱̠̭͇͕̼̑͌̌̈́̌̔͛̀͌̾̒̈̐̀̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅȨ̸̧̡̨̡̡̧̡̼̻͈̭͕͉̬̦͉̪̼̰̞͚͕̭̣͓̖̺̤̘̻̖̼̻͉͖͙̟̙̼͕̠̪̻͎̗͇͈̪̋̄̊̈̉̄͛͐̊̀̈̾̽͊̀̑̅͗̈́̐̽͋̒͑̂̈́̒̌̿͋̀̽̐̀͗͂͂̓̒͗͐̈̅̎̇̿̄̈́̆̈́̃̃̈́̊͌̉̈͐̐̋̈́̇̃̓̔̈́͋̂̍̂̚̕̕͝͠͝ͅĄ̵̛̛̙͚̖̜͎̤͎̈́̋̒̈͒͂̍̔͆̏̀͌̃͌̂̑͆͛̅̄̀̒̆́̅̈́͗̄̇́̽̄̀̎̌̐͗̒̄̓̔̑̽͐̌̀̃̑͜͜͝͠͝S̶̡̧̛̰̩̬̘̝͇̳̤͚̹̲͔͍̤̦͔̩̠̺͙̦͙̠͓͎̞̭̗̗̫̠͕͖͎̭̣̣̱̬̝̳̠̰̗͓̱̯͕̞̹̬̺̜̺̗̺̜̤̟̱̼̹̟̻̲̼̮̪̲̞̣̟͖̫̖̞͓̜̤̉̅͛̄̎̓́̃̎͗̆̇͐̍̽͑́̉̏̀̄̓̓͗̓̈́̀͜͠͝E̸̡̨̡̢̨̼̯̣̥̹̯͚̝̖͚͕̠̹̼̞̩̣̗͕̩͈͖̹̣̗͎͉̻̰͉̙̤͙̬͇͓̬̣̱̙͉̠̳̝͔̔̇͆̌͆͗͗͐͆̿̔̾̋̿́̽͆͗͒̈́̚̚͝͝ͅ ̶̢̡̥̣̙̪̭͓͈̪̟͎̪̘͕̺̯̗̜̘͈͖̼͈̣̭̟͎̝͉̤͎̟͈͉̙̺͕͔̫̞̩̳̯̝̠̭̠̳̲̠̼͍͍̱̥̗̖̣͇̟͈̣̰̦̺̲͚̦͕̼̤̮̐͛̒̄͋̓͊͊͗͑͌̀̅̓̏͗́̓̊̓̓͛͗̋̕̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅJ̶̨̢̗̘̘̮̻̣̖͈͕͈̠͈̖͎͍̯̘̼̣̞͇̭̯͚̹̼̜͕̫̬̦̝̱̪̗͙̟̩͖̣̰̯͈̮̠̱̖̜͎͉͙̠̲͍͓̪̪̗̝̞̠̰͖͖̝̹̜͈̩͍͇̪͇̜̊̔̇̓̂̏̄͗͆̈́̉̽́͂̓͒̽̕͜͜͜ͅU̷̢̨̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̠̰̮̙̺̦̮̗͚̺̙̳̯̣̳̻͙̤͔̳̦̪̥̟̘͍̰̫̟͔̲̬̤̞͈͚̟͚̦̤̲͎̻͔̘̖͎̝̠̫̣̥̙͍̦̘̬̯͈̪͙͈̤̗͔̙̟̙̫̺̺͇̠̪͕̼̦̿͂͐̃̈́̍̎̉̿̍̀͒̇̔̄̉͆̔̈́̎̈́̆̐̓̈́͘̚͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅŞ̸̡̨̛̛̪̪̭͉̱̭̻̙͍͚̜͙̜̞̫̤͕͔͇̙͎̯̮̞̤̩͕̥̱̗͓̜̙̲̮̀͆́̃̂͛̒͆̋̈́͂̅̀̃͋̒̇̀͆̉̈́͑̋̑̾̈͐͐̽̓̌̃͋́̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅE̸̛̝̣̩͑̔̄͂̾̀̿̃̋̓̌̿̏̂̎͐̇̃̆̃͗̄͒̄̓̉̎̔̐̎͂̂̌̊̽̈́͑͂̉̋́́̆́͊͛̈́͗́͆͂̓̐̕̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠ ̶̡̡̨̢̨̖͎͇͉͚̟̬̝̭̞̪̥̮͉͇̮̲̲̥̪̲̜͇͎̞̲̪͙̝̗͙͕̯̼͍̳̣̜͈̳͈̞̦̺̙͈̦̮̞̰̓͑̅͂͐͜ͅD̴̨̧̧̛̲̲̦͔͖͇͖̟͙̖̼͙̫͓͚̼̹̱͈̠̘̦̖̰̻̹̦̬͕̭̥̼̥͕͙̖̠̻̼̰̬̱͙̫͖̮̖͆̉̈́͋́̀̿̈̿̉̾́͒͒̒̑̅̀̍̀̔͐̾̌̆̏̔̓̆̇̏̚͜͜͜͝͠ͅI̵̧̢̢̨̧̨̢̢̞͈̻͔̭̯͍͕̲͔͈̦̗̙̮͖̩̦̲͚͓͙̥͚̬̗̼̤̬͈̺̥͍̲͙̘̥̠̲̜̩̙̼̙̪͇̭̪͕̠̠̫̘̟͎̱̩̘͔͔͕͕͎̰̙͕̺̯̥͔̤͇̳̳̱̅̉̾́͒̓̋̀̍̈́̋̚͜͜͜ͅĘ̷̢̡̡̧̧̟̪̹̮̖̙͔̼̹̠̫͔͉̗̮̖͔̲͇͔̩͍̞̙̦̘͖͎̭̝̹̦̻͕̘̺͈̭̺͇͚̆̓̓͊̎̉̌̽̈́̇̿͑̑̾̑̍̄̅̏̚͜͝͝͝͠ ̷̛̛̘͖͕̈́̾̾͆̾͂̉̑̎̿́͊̋̽͊̋̍́͛̀͌̍̃̎̄̎̏̈́̈́̋̾̈́͛͌̓̄̔̀͂͆̿̄͒̍͋͋͆́̆̅͌̉́͂̀̓͊̈̌̀͆͋̓̀̓͛̌̔͘̚͝͠͝A̴̢̢̨̢̢̨̡͉̠̖͉͚̮̱̼̟̗̫̯̹͙̱̲͚̼̱̪̥̱̻͚̤̩̞̘̅̈́̃͐́͒̑͘̚͜͜͠ͅͅṆ̷̡̧̡̢̢̨̨̛̰͖͕̥͎̭̘͖͇̲̫̖̘͈̙̻͕̥͇̗̝̭̫͖̩̠̩̺̳͚̗̘̞̼̝̫̹̥̝̰̼͚̳͕̣̥̯̭̬̠͖͇͇̭̖̙͇̠͈͖̫̤͆͗̆̉́̉̑̾̊̅͌̄̊͊͂͌̂͒̂́͐͒͂̐̽̉́͊́̅̈͐́̉̏̃͂͂̽̑̿̀̇͛̀̒͗̀̍̊̎̉̇́̓̈́͂̅̈́̃̓̋̀̊͂̀͊͐̚̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḐ̸̢̢̨̡̨̨̩̜̻͓͎̤͇͕̣̪̤̻̫̩̣̹͚̮̣͖̗͈̟͕͎͇̲̣̹͔̹̤̲̮̤̹̘͓̱͓͓̯̗̩̯͇̩̮̲̖̰̤͚̮̣̮̠͍̣͚͕̮̬̺͖̲̤̳̘̤͎̪̫̬̽͑͜͜͜͠ͅͅ ̴̡̨̨̢̛̛̻̥̬̬̹͕̝̠͇͕̰̬̘̯̣͔̱͈͖̒̉̈́̍̀̀̆͂͑̽̊́̀̎̋̃̓̊͆͗̀̀̌͌̈́͐̊̈́̈́̊͋͑̃̓̓̑̐̓͊͗́͋͆̀̈́͑̄͗́́̋̅̑̀̐̏̑̾̆̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅG̴̨̡̡̢̳̱̪̳͚͕͓̪̩̲͖͖̘̭̘̟̰̝̺̰̺̘͇̀̎́̃̂̽̾̈́̀̿̂̾̉̈́̋̔̍̂̽͑͑̈̓̂͝O̴̢̨̡̡̧̨̧̢̹͔̹͖̹͎͈̗͖͉͔̳̲̝̟̱͙͚̣̼̬̠͖̟̼͎̰̰̤̪̫̪͈͓̬̥͙͍͔͓͎̲̯͓͈̼͖̹̠̘̳̼̣̳̬͎̤̫̔̑̈́̿̽̈́͂́͒̃̓̀̒̓͊̈́͛͒́̃̂̃̽̎́͘͜͠͠ͅ ̴̨̨̛̛͕̩̺̖͉̲̪̼̦̰̠͓͈͕̹̦̙̗̩̟͓̤̘̙̲̎̓̈́͑͐̂͐͌́͋̊̒̈́̓͐̉̎͋͑͋̔͋̽͂̇̈͂̎̇̑̏̍̈̈́̾̈́͆̅̊̈͑͊̀͗̇̔̾̍̑͗̈́̊͂̾̍̌̽͌͌̒́̀̔̀͂̽̐̉̚͘̚͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅA̵̧̨̡̢̛̝̺̭̯͚̭̟͕̹̪͔͈͙͇̩̥̣̮͎̙̺̻͈̭̬̪̠̜̲͇̳̥̱̭̖̫̤̙̩̰̮̟̳̙̗̿̿̌̾͊̍̆͑̓͗̊̐̊̄̂͑̽̂̇̀͆̓̌̂̉͑̈́̈͛͒̈́̆̓̆̇̿͒͒͌͐͑̒̀̇͋̎́̏́͋͗̇̓̊̓̚͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅW̷̧̢̧̡̧̡̧̨̛̟̥̰̙͖͉͙̻̫̹̭̘̗̣͔̘̦̙̰͙͔̬̹̤̱͚̗͓̦͖̭̟̣̮͉̹̭̟̳̼͔̹̭̗͈̠̘͉͉̙̘͓̫̤̩̥̖̒͒͆̔̓͋̈͌͛̓̀͐͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅÂ̴̡̡̡̢̢̡̡̨̧̛̻̼̘̟͎̯̭̩̲͕̯̤̺̯̝͖̱͔͇̮̥̩̖̮̖͎̠̳͓̼͕͕͚̳̼̟̰͇͈̲͕͔̗̭̟̠͚̩͇͖̙̥͚̭̱̰̤͕̼͓̞̺̜̗̩͕͔̑̀̄̈́̂̈́̓̈́͘͜͜͜ͅͅY̸͙̠͍̲͈̫̓́͆̐́͂̂͛̒̐̏̄̊͆̽͋́͗͗̈̌̌̈́̆̾͋̆̓̈́̐̄̇̓̇͑̓͑͊̀͘̚͝͠ ̸̢̡̛̛̗̭̱̖̲̄̅͛̿̀̀̂̔͗̆̋̐̔͛̾̎̈́̾̐̉͂́̾̀̅̽̉̊̌͋͐͂̋̋̊̑̿̚͘͘̚͠͝͠F̸̨̡̨͚̹͎̳͉͈̳͉̜̩͓̭͇͎̹̰̥̺̙͎̬͕̱̫̞̱͚̙̟̙̗͇̲͕̯̈́̋̅͑͛̏͐̀͊͊̃̈́͆͑͗̑̒ͅȮ̴̞̜̩̘̦̤͍̏͜ͅR̸̡̡̢̡̨̛͙͍͖̞̬̬̟̪̤̘̣̝̝̙̜͎̗̲͉͓̹̟̲͉̱̣͉͕͚͕̘̩͇̥̻͓͙͈̞̲̥͖̼̗̹̯͍̥̻̥͓̟͕͙̳̹͍̰͖̣̘̬̞̺̅́͗̂̉̍̋̈͆͑̊̏̀͛̐͆͌̒̓̎̓͆̀̔̍̀̇̈́̏͗̔̄͛͋̓͋͋̈́͐͛̓͋̿̔͊͊̅̃́̀̀̄͋̆̈̏̄͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝Ḙ̵̢̢̧̨̢͉̖̞̞͙̼͔̖͇͕̥̣̖̤̟̗͇̟̪̻̥̟͓̳̼̤͖͉̯̲͔̯̞͕̬͎̞̭̻̳̣̳̬̽́͑͜͜͝ͅͅV̵̡̡̡̧̪̣̭͔̰̼͚̠̘͍̘̻̠̩͖̤̭̪͈̟̞̠͍̜̫̟̯͔͎͙̠̞̲̺̺̰̻͍̺̳̗̗̬̮͎͙̝͍̙̍̒͋̀͐̈̏̅͌̇͆̒́̑̍̉̆͘͜͜͜͝Ę̶̨̢̢̗͎̯͇̟̞̝̻͈͕͎̪͍̲̱͓͖̙̮̭͍̮͎̟͇̼̭̝͈̝̘̜͙͙̥̙̟̫̹͈̘̰̼̭̯̫̣̼̠̥̪̼̲̱͉͂́͑̈́̈́̔͛͂̍̉͗́̉̓̀̈́̏́͑͐̅̀̕͜͜͝ͅŖ̷̡̧̧̡̢̧̛͕̘̬̝͇͔͓̪̪͔̱̬̺̞̦̤̹̟̥̳̻̞̠̯͈̘̜̪͈̟̪̘̝̳͕̯̲̖̰̦̠̞͖̻̙̻̞̩̠̜̟͕͍͎̼̔̓͋̾̀̐́̅̈̅̅͆͑̀̌̔̓͋̊̎̒́̓̆̒̽̏̋̉̀̑͌̊̈́̈́̔̿͆̀͂̓̔͒̏̋̄̐̾̿̂̔̓́̓̀́̀͆̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ!̸̨̧̛̛̛̥̬̖͎͖̣̹̣̹̯̼̲̺͉͉̤̜͆͆́̽̄̎͐͌͋̂̋̒͊̏̃̑͂̓͗̇̉́̃́̈́̿͗̊̐̍̂̑̈̉̒̃̇̋͐͂́̌̋̌̉̅̀̃́̓̊̊̕̕͘̚͘̕͘͝͝͠͠!̸̨̢̛̞̯͈͍̙̗̜̟̯̳̥̬̤̗̥͎͖̝̠̯̭̠̓̐̿̍̉͆͊̀́͂͂̆̆̃͋̕͘ͅͅ!̶̧̢̠̪͙̬̳̮͕̯̩̣̜̬͈͇̭͖̻̫͓̤͕͍̲͈̗̠͊̋͆̀̏́̂͜͜͜͜

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

hen justin came out of detenion and hit her and beet her up and called her stupit and she called the ploice and they came and took hima nd i was crying

'dont worry i'll meet you later!!!!'

'no!!! what will I do!!!!' i cried

'find the band!!!!!' he sed 'they know what to do!!!!!'

i fell to the ground and sobbed

 

 

AN:

justin: omg!!!! you have to save me!!!!

me: im gonna!!! omg star is such a bitch!!!!

justin: moar like DUMBstar!!!

me: hahaha! sorry guys stupit mom says i need to go to bed

justin: nuuu but she's right u need ur buty sleep!!!!!

me: wat!?!?!?1

justin: jk :)yur alredy butiful :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK!!!??? um!>?!?! everyone needs to stop??!!! Rouge is a GIRL!!! and she is my OC!!! she isnt mE!!! i use the "me" stuff AS A JOK!! you kno coz of those STUPIT girls who r always inserting THEMSELVES into their fics!!! IM NOT DOING THAT!!! IM NOT STUPIT!!!! Rouge is NOT ME!!!! roge is a GIRL!!!! why would I WANNA KISS JUSTIN??!?!! T̶̲̕Ĥ̵̠Ả̴̲̌T̴̟͍̎̉S̶̡̩̀́ ̴̡͉̈́͝G̴͓̏͌Ŗ̴̘͆Ȍ̵̪͚͠Ş̸͈̊S̸̭̈́͠?̷̯̼̔͐!̷̣̅?̵͍̌̍!̶̅ͅ?̷̧̛!̸̱̀

roge waited outside da club witht he name of the piece of paper justin gave him and she was wearing a pretty pink dress with rainbows that made her **_BOOBS_** look really sexy.

 

wile she was there star waked up agan and said

 

"hi" star sad

 

"hi" rouge sed back sadly "im glad ur ok"

 

"it is fine" starship cried "im just worrd about justin"

 

"me to" i was about to say before the door opend and there was....

 

 

......THE LOVE SENTENCE BAND!!!!!

 

"omg!!!" me n starship both cried

 

"whats up girls?" Darrel said his crystal blue eyes sparklin

 

starship fainted and if i was a boy rouge would have gott a boner (but she didnt you sicko)

 

'our freind justin got arrested!!!!' rouge sed, 'we hav to go rescue him!!!!'

 

'omg no!!!' Love Setnence cried 'he's our lead singer!!!'

 

rouge and starsip gasped and looked at each other

 

'JUSTIN IS IN LOVE SENTENCE???!!?' i cried

 

'ya and you must be rouge!' sed darrel 'you're the girl he's bin writing all our songs about!'

 

i gaped

 

'omg1!! starship swelled 'im so jellous!!!'

 

'omg i love him!!!' i cried all of a sudden 'i love him more than anything1!!!!!'

 

 

'we haev to save him then1!!' cried the band 'we need to break him out!!!!'

 

to be continoud....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rouge: omg!! he loved me the whole time!!!
> 
> justin: yeah!!! i love you!! i wrote all the songs about you!!!!
> 
> rouge: im gonna save you baby!!!
> 
> star: omg guys get a room!!!
> 
> rouge: oh im emborrosed now!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i̴̩̿̀̓͒̐͘͝ ̸͎̳͔̦͎͖͖̦̈̓̍̀̈́͂̂̿h̶͕̬̱͈̥̦̝̱̟̹̺͙̣̉̏̎͌͋̌̊̐͐͂͒ạ̴̤̱̱̱͋̌t̸̡͉̳̻̥̩̗́̂͋́ͅͅe̷̖̗̝͙͎̿́̿̃͗̒̽̓͗̂͐̌͘ ̴̢͇̣̫̬͈͚̫̹͚̦͈̀m̵̘̳͖͇̮̗̿̈́͋̿́̍͝ý̷̮̜̲̹̠̦̞̪̪̯̙͋̓̽͑ ̴̢̳̳̩̹̓͗͗̎̌͂̾̿͛d̶͕̓̽̈́͗͑̏͛̉̚͘͝a̴̧̡͓͙̥̝̱̿ͅḑ̷̧̮͇̖͖̞̙̙̝̉̂̓͘͝ ̵̬̪͖̈͊̓̏̍̈́i̴͖͓̲̪̼̬̝͗̇͌̂̀̐̀̿̓͌͘͠͝ ̵̥̮͓̯̣̲͎̻̟̹͔́̃̔̋̋̈͝ͅh̴̭͉́̓̀̿ầ̴̧͔͚͍͎̲̠̽͂̐̋͆̅̓̅́͝t̷͎͎͖̃͒̔̒̈́̌̅͌̕ȩ̸̡̼͙̟͔̼̙̹̞̣̌̈́̄͑͒̔͐͜͝ͅ ̷̨̙͍͎̤͚̩̺̤̙̖̒͛m̷̦̲̲̏̂̍̕͝ͅy̶̠͙̜̰͍͓͙̱̭̜̲͇̅̏͊́̓̈́̋̾̉̍̌͝ ̶̭̜̪̲̖̮͈̺͚̘͍̦̗̾̎̌́̓͌͒̈́̾̔͝͠͠d̵͕̤̠̳̬̞͔͇́̎̾̊̑̅̈́́͜ȁ̵͎̙͈̝̠̥̤͓͍͒ͅd̵͗̀ͅ ̶̗̣͓̰͕̣̖̝̘̜̋ị̶̛̤͙͕̮̮̥̞̣̘͕͑̀͐̏̈́̀̿̽̎͝͝ͅ ̴̧͙͙͈͙͉̦͎̙̺̦̩̥͑̆̓͌̈́̈́͗͠ḩ̸͙̰̯͕̩̦̪͕̍̕ą̶̛̛̲̭͈͚̗̦̹̜̔̏́͛͋̍̓͝͝t̸͖̜̀̃̀̾͒̃͗̄͊͘͠͝e̸̢̢͇̬̱̩͎̪͉̘̹͕͒̅̐̂͂ ̶͓̥̞̅̑̒͒̓̐͆̒̇̅͛̌͗m̸̡̠̳͙̭͚̠͐͆̔̆̔̋y̴̨̖͇͇̦̳̯͕͐ ̶̨̜̠̺̗̟̼̺͐̓̊̍̈͘F̸̧͕̩̙̳̞͕̩̬̎̈́́͛̏͐̒Ṷ̴̞̩͈͚̯̬̦̍̐̈́̌̅͌͑͆̀͒͠C̸̢̱̰̙̠̟̮͓̠͔̼̾̑̓̓̕̚ͅͅK̴̛̛̲͛͛̒͛͗́͗͆̈́͝͠I̴̧̡̨̹͙̮̺͐̑̉̍̒N̴̢͓̭͖̘̈́͆͐͛̓̄̂͝͠G̴͉̺͒̏̃̈͂̄̇͝͝ ̵̟̝̰͍͚͔̣̩̦͊D̶̨̈̈́̐͜Ả̶̭̗͈̟͓̟̦̐̐̉̓̌͐̍̐̂̈̿͠D̵̡̧̲̻̯̱̞̫͛̋̏́̐̄̾̀̓̿́̈́

rouge went to the jail place wit da band wit starship. starship was still jelouse of rouge becuz all the songs were about her. wen we got to the jail they al pulled out ther instruments and started to set up

 

'sinse we dont have justin someone will have to sing!' darrel cried

 

star looked upp all hopefully but everyone knew she was a horrible sninger but then they all turned to me

 

'justin always sed you had a beaoutifoul voice!' darren flirted makin me blush

 

'm sorry but i like justin' rouge said sadly

 

'oh ok' darrel moaned 'but tel me if u change your mind'

 

we started singing the songs and everyone tougt my voice was really really good escept for staship who went away during the concart

 

we were just about to finish the first song when rouge's dad showed up!!!

 

"YOU ARENT ALLOWED TO LIKE LOVE SETNENCE!!!" he bellowed "STAR HAS TOLD ME ALL ABOUT YOUR SECRET CLOSET AND YOUR DEVIANTART ACCOUNT!!!! YOU ARE LOSING YOUR MIRRORNET PRIVLEGIES AND U CAN NEVER LISTIN TO LOVE SENTENCE AGAIN!!!!!"

 

"nooooooooo!!!!' everyone cried expect for starship who .ļ̟͍͚͉̖͔̮͔̏͒̈́̓͞ą̡̰̦͖͑̇̇͗͢͟͡ư̩̜͍̬̲̦͉̹͎̂͌̀̉͢͝͞g̨͖͖̙̤̩̝̈́̏̋̃̃̈̍̕͠͝ḩ͇̼͔͍͎̟̖͉̊͋̎̑̀̈́͗e̯͍͎̟̮̟̩̊͊͑͑̊͌̀͜d̷̫̮̥̥̘͍̯̂̌̅̄͘͠

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
>  í̧̧̟͍̩̳̲͆̾̂͠ w̵̡̤̱̺̘̬̽̐̋̀̀̽̓͢͡͝͠ā̢̛̻̩̟́̓̄́͞ͅn̗͍͚̝̠̝̠̹̟͆̈́̂̆͋̈͞t̢̺̤̫̗͎̪͚͉͍͗̈͊͊͗̄̍̋ ḫ̡̡͈̤̰̆͛̂̍̀́͐͜͝͡e̦̥͕͈͙̐͐̿̄̔͐̍͆́͠r̷̨̥̣̬͍̳͂͗̓̃̔͌̐͡ t̤͕͕͖̼͈̻͖̐̿̿̂̉̋̂̈́͜o̧̤̠͎̺̳̺͓̯̹̿͌͊̉͋̓̿̔ d͍̮̲͎̮͛͗̒̈́̑i̶̛̻͍͇̭̙͍͚̐̊̿̏͋́͐͝͡ͅę̝̙͙̻̖̙̮̉̀̽̒̌̽̚̚͢͢ i̧̧̙͙̻͕͑̍̓̐̉ ẃ̴̡̧̛̻̹͙̙̊̿̇̑̆́å̧̨̬͓̩̥̣̹̝̔͌̿͒̒͞ṅ̸̡̹̥̘̤͍͎̏̅͐̂̏̐ţ̷̧̠͍̞͓̪͓͊̈́̈̂̇̈́͆͒ h͇͉̹̹̀̋͂̊̚͜ë̶̜͚̝̫̺̲̹́͊̂̏̃̓̄̓̄̚r̶̙̥͎̳̽̽͗͆̌̂̒̕͜ ț̸̛̹̥̙̻͛̊̌̀͑̐͘͝͞ơ̤͎͕̦̈́̅̍̓̃̉͢ F̴̢̛̩͑͆͑͢͟͜͠Ŭ̸̢̹͓̱͕̖͂̈̀̋̍̈̚͜͠͞C̶̛̳̖̱̭̗̋̎͋͂K̸̢͈̠̻̅͋̀̔̚͟I̢̛̩͙̻̜͑̊̋͂̆̂N̛͈̺͉̺̩̤̅̓͒̀͆̌̚͜͠Ġ̺̹̦͚̰͑̀́̓͂̌̓̔ D̨̢͉̖͉͔͖͎̺̍͑̇̌͂̚͠Ì̢̮̺̬̤͇̞̫̗͋̄̐͐̅͠Ḛ̶̢̧̼̖̋̋̋́͐̍͆̃͘͞ I̺̳̦̠͋͆̽̃͜͞ H̶̨̞̺͖̦͛̏̃̎̿͘A̴̡̢̨̜̼̘̳̘̼͗͒̃̀͌͝ͅT̛̙̞̮͇̲̱͚̯̫̒̓̅͑̀͐͋̈̚Ȩ̦̩̳̯̐͂̑̓̆̈́́̓͡͠ H̢̪̬̙͍͚̰̒͐̈̿͋͊̋̌̓E̡̡̛̘̹͖̭̗͍̎͗̈͒͛͢͞͡R̗̭͖̜̥̻̘̔̈́̋͊̉͂͂ Ş̙̳̺͎̀̃̅͋̊̚͞͝Ó͓̜͓̫̳͑̌͊̍͊̍ Ḿ̸̧̺̪̗̟̗͂̓̇͑͗̏̀͢͜͢Ṳ̸͓͈̗͔̯̿͒̍̅͒͟C̢̢̞̟̪̼̈́̃̓̆͝H̵̢̩̬̤̱͉͔̜̟͔͗̏͊͋͊̌ Í̙̲̜̫̝͋́̿͒̑̿̂͟͜ D̢̢̨̛̥̻̻̻̖̱̖́̑̓̄̅̚͘͠Ó̧̭͇̟̳̣̘͊̅͑͆͊̋Ṅ̖̩̮̳͉͉͓͂̿̊͘͢T̟̗̘͓̤̪̙̣̑͌͑́̇̀͌ K̴̖͚̘̰̯̞̤̿̈́̍͋̌͢͠N̶͔̼̼͍̝͎̝̎͒̃̐̿͛̃̿Ö̢̨̤̖̲͓̎͒̒̃͐̑͒͟W̧͎͓̜̬̺͙̫̐͂́̃͂̇͗̚̕͟͠ͅ W̷̳̞̮̞̟̠̤̥̌͐̀͛͡H̷̨͓̳̩̓͊̔̔̔̌̚͜͝Y̖̜̟͚̖͇̾̈́̈́̇̕͟ S̵̻̹̗̼͇̺̣̟̋̐̄̈̒̅͒̕͘ͅH̸̭̝͙̮̙̝̻̐̇̊̅͑͗Ę͓͚̫̤̏̋̋̅̓͝ Ȩ̗͇̟͖̻̪̍̏̍́̋̈́̾͆͘͜͟͞V̞̳̪̪̼͎̮̪̐̔̄͛̅͐̕͜͜E̱͕̺̦͚̍̌̑̽̽͘͞͝N̴̢̨̳̹̜̞̞̣̙̾͆̂̊̏̚̕ Ţ̸̫̦͙̘̙̬̻͙̐̏͐̐̽̏̕͢͠O̶̧͔̘͎̬̼̤̰̰̅͌̆͌͐L̷̢̺͇̗̖͇̝̰̘̈̿̓͆̕Ḑ̪͕̘͈͈̼̮̐̈́̕͝͠͝ Ḩ̵̱͖̲͕͎͗̿͐̄͒̏͢I̧͉͈͈͇̭̪̍͒͊̊̚̕͘M̸̨̼͚̽̃̈́́̔͒͢͟͞ Í͎̱͖̦͖͗̓̉̎̎̿̍̏̉͟͜ H̰̼̤̭̬̱̰͉̿͆͒̇̈́A̶͍̯͕̦͓̥͇̼̥̩̿́́͐̆̄̓̒̚Ţ̨̛̦̦̙̞̝̘̻̻̀̍̉͝͡Ę̷̜̹͚̝͔̯̜̅͗̍̔̿́̽ Ȟ̷͎͍̝̩͔̻̞̳͇̘̋͐̈́̆̉͊͋Ȩ̨̢̼̮͉̻̔̿̾̅̔̑̏̂͟͝͠Ŕ̛̞͚͕̜̟̙͈̃͂̽̒͋̍͢͠ I̳̫͈̮̲͉͑̐͒̇̓̈͗̊ H̵͕̳̰̻̠͍̼̹̞́̽͆̄̌Á̶̲͓̣̠̹̽̄̿̇T͈̼̹̻̽͆̒̏͘ͅͅḚ͈͍͕̺͍̤̦̤͉̉̅́͘͠ H̷̛̥̟͉̠̞͗̒̅́̃͐͒͘͢E̶̢̺͓̹͖̹͈̭̭̿̐̿͂̅̓͂͜͝Ŗ̲̲̯͈͉̽̓̉̂̈͛͘͝ Ḯ̸̧̡̺̙̖̪̗̉̾̋̉̔̕͟͠͝͝ Ḥ̴͚͖̺̝̊̃͐̓̑̽̈͝Ȃ̵̛͙̝̺̝͎̭͌͑́͋̈́̀ͅT̵̨̗̪̻̈́̂͐̓̈́͜Ę̵̠͍͈̘̖͎̎͒̈́͂͐ͅ H̢̨̛̰̞̪͈̙̿̇̉̈̉̅̌̈́̚͢ͅE̞̗͇̒͆͛̐͌̾̚͟͢͢͝͡R̶͚͓̝̦̻̈́͆̎̑̅̌̚͢͡  
> .  
> .


	5. Chapter 5

.  
.  
r̸͚͕̞͇̣̜̭̺͖͒͂͗͗͋͂͊̀̆͘͟ỏ̷̦̺͚͓̹̬̱̬̙̈́̅̔̂́͡ư̵͔̟̭̦̤̭͚̱̔̏͂͊̉̕͝g̛̠͙̣͆̓̈̋̐͘͟͜ȩ̸̛̟̜̣̖̦̗̇̐͋̋͜͠ f̷̧͇̬͈͕̹̜̰́̆͒͊̀̅̆̚͘͟͟͝o̴͙͖͕͔͈̪̯͍̐̿̑̅͐̈̋̐̂͘u̡̝̜̲͑̍̄̿́̈̔̑̕͜n̵͎̻͍̤̪̄͒͗͛̉͜ͅḑ̡͖͈̱̩͔̬̱̈͗͌͑̓́͟͞ s̜̗͖̮̭͋͋͋̂̇̂͢͝͞t̷͕̭̠̫͈͔̺̭́̈̆͂̈́̐͌̂͟͟͞a̷̧͎̳̙̩͌́́̃́̿͘͜͠r̛̖̬͈̘̬͙͚̰̆̐̈́̏̑͢͡s̷̢̻̖̦̣͂̊̊̽̑̔͘͟ͅh̢͓̭͚̞͕̺͇̓̔̒͘͢͞͠i̵̟̬͇̥̫͗͐̏̏̉̄͋̋͞p̠̠̞̝̦͕̮̘͒̒͐̇͛́́͢ ǻ̟̬̻̲̥̦͑̎̾͂͑̕͜ņ̷̖̻͕͚̠́̅̋̂̋͆̈͋͞͠d̗̟̗̮́̀̏̏̔́͐͟͟͡ i̵͉͇͙͙̼̞̼̠̼̗̋͂̓̒͆̀̅͝ f̷̧̡̜̩̳̣̠̯̺͉͗͗̽͊̈ư̶̩̦̯̈͌̈͋͐̓́̚͢͜c̱̠̗͉͍̐͋̾̂̄̂̌̚̕k̢̧̨͓̩̜̞̹͙̇͗͌̏̉͋î̸̢̛̩̲̉͌̇͢͡ͅn̨̩͔͎̪̍͒́̀͑͊͟g̢̧̮̤̱͕͈͚̿̿̈͐͘͞ s̵̜̹̼̖̗̐̃̈̿͂e̴̢̢̻̳̜͍̼͍̒̈̉̿̈͘͟͜͡t̪͚̞̲͂̓̋̔̇̈͛̆̂̕͜ ḫ̵̢͍͔͆͌̑̽̽͜e̵͇͓̤̮̥̬̰͊͆͒̑́̌̀͘̕r̢̡̛͕͕̹̆̌͌̕͘͝ ò̢̟̹̪͈͉̫̓͆̐͜͠ͅņ̼̗̮̬͍̰̼͐͑̋̿̋̓̈̽̕͢ f̛̺͚̼͙͙͗͛̋̿̑͂̔͞i̸̡̖̹̟͕̻̰̐̔̔̈́̋̐͡ͅŗ̸̜̪̯͓̣͓̗͚̌͋́͂͋͑̅̇̚ͅȅ̸̪͍͇͔́̎̅͋͛̓̽͊͜͡ t̗͎̟̮̺̀̍̔̌̔̈̕̕͢͠͝h̸̢̜̺̥̼̮͊̉̎̋̓͞è͚̜̮̫̪́̿͋̍̓̇͂̕͟͝ c̷̬̤̜͕͇͓̽̇̿̓͡u̮͓̻̪̹͌̐̏̍̂̐͒̚͜ͅn̨̦̘̹̙̍̏̐̈̀͛̇̋̀͘t̵̡̢̥̳̫̲̑̏̓̕͠ d̡̖͈̠̭̩̱̉̾̉̀̉̆͘͟͞ͅȩ̵̬̟̟̥͔̜́̍̇̉̾͑̾s̡̱̜̭͎̈́̃͒͗̐͘͜e͉̟͕̥͍̯̋͌͊̓̆́̇r̴͕̯̯̼͈̟͈͂̌̎́͗͋͘ṽ̴̪̺̘̺̘͙̜̤̺̭̌́̈̈́́̏̚͠ȇ͇̜̫͚͈̦̈̇͋͌̏̚͟d͕͍̲͈̰̅̒̽̀͛͜ i̶͖̺̩̫̯͑̐̃͒͋̿̾ṯ̢̠̬͈͕̫̹͗͐͆̅̐̽̕ ĭ̶̧̮͇̼̩͈͙͇̓͛̀̈́͛̎̽͋ͅ h̴̛̻͎̦̟̻͍͖̙̓́̽̓͆͡ó̸̢̧̳̮͙̺̼̈́̅̎̉͋͞ṕ̰̭̰̟̯͆̿͛̔̚͜͞e͇͉̹̮͈̝̝̠͖̒͗̈̈́̓͆̔ ş̷͈̝͇̥̘͔̥̹̼̒̽͌̊́̊͐̐̅͞ḩ̶̖̩͓̯͕̺̙̥̙̃̑̓́͝e̸̛̟̳̟̺̤͊̋́̋̋̈͑͝'̶̼̙̻̘̺͒̅̄͒̎̽͘͟ş̵̜̹̬͎̥̘̆̅̃̀̓͗ į̨̦̻̩̪̻̗͓̅̾̍̀̈͞͞͞ņ̸̨̼͖̰̺͐́͆̎̄͊̐͢ p̸̢̡̞͎̥̪̬̠̈͛̓̌̏͘͟͜͡ȧ̵̪̖̯̠̪͉͓̹̣̈͘̕͘i̭̞̙̼̬̪̐̿̄͊̅̐͌̀ṋ͓̻͖̪̆̉̆̎͊͆́͆͂ i̢̡̞̠̖̅̑̀̍̿̉̋͆͊ͅ w̷͙͇̻̺͔̯̠̖̒̎́̈̿̕͟á̶̟͓͍̣̮̯̎̾̌̚ͅn̷̨̛̹̲͙͍͈͇̯̐̅̓́̔̈́̇̿t̷͓͓̩̭̺̹̹͚̻̐̅͒̕̕ h̴̡̯͉̲͍͇̮̗̜̐̽̂͋͗̐̇̔͆͝ę̷̗̘̮̰̹͂̽̽̄̃̋̊̅̃͂r̶͕͕̗̙̻̣͙̈́̈͛͠͞ t̢̫͙̘́̏͆́̃̊̓̏̕̚͜o̶̺̗͓̟̟̹͚̲͓͆͑̓̉͊̇̿͘ ḍ͓͔̠̺̬͐́̄̀̏̑̋ͅí̷̛͔͖̹̯̭̻͇̩̳̀̍̎͌̔͐͜e̶̛̹͕͎̺̹̯͐̔͊̏̌̈̎̇̚ s̵͈̲̠̮͇̮̄̈́̓̓̔͞ẖ̛͔̙̬͖̤̰͛̈́̏͊̔͞ẻ̡̡̥̹̜̺̩̙̬̿̀͂̐͜͡͠ ȉ̵̩̳̠͈͎͍̗̞̾̓̏̿̊̔͜͞͠s̨̢͖͎̩̭̙̘͗̆́͗̿͋͌̈́́ l̷̢͚͔̱̦̋̄̾͘͢͢͡͞i͚͔̞͕̠̊̒͐͋͊̒̊̉ţ̰̝͖̼̥͗͊̋̔͘ͅe̡̨͇̻̪̬̟̭̪̔̏͐̿̿͒͢ŗ̫̻̲̲͉͔̒́͛̏̐́̓a͓͓̪̝̠̜͗̋͋͋̀̕͢ͅl̢̲͇̱͓̘̪̻̤͛̔̄͆͒̊̅͋̈̊ͅl͙̘̤͕̫̿̀͂̂̋̊̚͢ỹ̡̲̯̹̱́́̀̐͘͘̕ ţ̱͎̪͓͓͖̈͋̉̏̃h̢̛͎͚͈̮̪̬͇͆͂̿͋̈̂̐̉̃͟ͅĕ̼̦͉̘͑̀̓̄͟ͅ w̭̙̟͕̙̙̆͗͛͌̒̃̀ǫ̛̳̜̪͛̋̈̔͐̿ͅr̸̡̧̛̯̺͚̫͖͖͖͔̊̔̓́̓s̬̯̥̭͎͊̊͋͐̔̾̅̊͊̚t̜̥̺̼̞̏̀̈́͐̅͘͞ ĭ̶̲̼̗̞̓̒̚͟͜͝͝ h̨̲̟͚͉̼͚̜̃̀̓̂͠å̡̜͕͙̤̹͐͑͠͡ṯ̷̩͉̬̗̪̭̟͊͛͑̌͌̕ė̸̝̦̹͇͎̓̉̒̀̕͟ h̪̫͎͉̜͈̭̍̒̊͊̎̈́̾͟e̡̢͓̘͕̞̬̥̖̐̈́̿̐̏̕̚͞ŕ̜̳̘̳̠͐̓̌̾̒̀̉͘  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

 

į̴̧̩̯͚̞͇̻͕̮̟̳̫̩͎̥̗̲̰̻̱͇͈͇͕̣̮̭̱͇̫̻̲̳̱͍̰͉͛́̈́̒̒͐̍͗̈́͗̊̈́͊̒̉͐͒̽̄̄̽̂̈̏̀̎̇̚͜͝ͅ ̶̜̥̭̯͔̱͉̞͓̠̺̣̼̺̻̥͍̫̞̞̹̘̠̳̜̻͎̩̥͕͚͕̫̜̝͍͉̯̲͖͇͔̹̦̞̺̋͊ͅh̷̨̢̡̛̛͉̰̼̩̙̯͓͈͎̱̰̟͍͔̘̜͈͚̦̭̟̦̥̮̪̻̩̯̖̞̼̼̣͕̥̯̱̣̘̺̠̜͔̜̜̱͕̪͇̠̟͙͙̱̜̣̝͓̹̬̬̜̞̤̻̞̭̗̘̟̤̦̻̗̬̘̜͚̳͎̳͕̺̦͇̙̟̙̉͒̇̓̇̀̈́͐́̀͐̓͗͒̈́̃̅̎̑͗̏̊̈͑̊̈́̓͋̀̑̌́̐̎̈̎̈́͋̊̀̽̏͗̊̂̈̓̔̀͌̽̄̅̃̏̋̑̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅā̵̡̨̡̨̧̨̡̢̨̢̨̲͙͙̖̣͇̙̫̳̼̪̱̺̥̩̺̻̼̣̠̪͚̠̺͚̠̳̳̬͓̮͇͇̬͚̯̤̤̩̙̞͕̩̯͉̜̩̳͖̟̻͓̦̩̤͉͔͚̳͉͈͚̩̦̱̘͉̭̺̖͇̯́͛̃͋̌̊͋̄̐̐́̾͊̊͑͛̆͒͂̾͒̎̇͂̓̀̌́̀̀̏̔͊̉̆̎̌̒̕͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅt̸̢̧̛̛̛͈̹̼̝̫̺̝̗͈̤̝̮̭̞̘̩͔̮̟̣̗̪̼͛͐̏̅̆̒̌̋̔̈́͌̒̈́͒̾͛̀̇̍̅̓̓̅̒̿̎̆͑̆͒̓̈́̀͋̀̋̄͌́̇͗͒̔̈́̂̉̓̄̔͊͛̄̇̔̾̽̍́̿̽̋̽̈́̓̎͊̒̏͛̑͆͆͛̍͐̅̌̌̐̆͒͊̒̊̌̂̔̓̈͒͒̊́̚̚͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅẹ̵̢̡̨̡̛̯̱̫̣̫̪̥̼̖̭̦̯̹̻̦͎͈͍͇̰͕̲̱͎̯̘̻̲͍̫̺͙̮͉̮̜͎̣͔̙̺̱͇̬̥̠͔̰̭̱̹̣̳͈̖͇̥̳͖̟͉͈̞̹̬͙̻̥̹̬͈͍̮̰̣̱͕̻̱̯̭̰̦̪͙̳̮̞̝͓̼̝̦̬̈́̏̓̏̑̀͆̾̈́̑̋̂̀̿͆̑̈́͋̎̀͒̊̇̍̎͆̃̽̌̆̎̇̈́̿̈̀̈̎͂͊͛͋́́̄͛͋̂̈̈̆̒̕͘̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̴̨̡̛̛̛̝̖͍̞̜͖͚̫̲͉̞̦̥͈̩̲̥͙̗͖̮͎̋̔̋̋͒̆̿̈́͗͐̒͛̀̌̈́́͛̎͋̾͛̊̔̽̋́̃̔̿̂͑̏̽͆̀͂̓͆̄̉̿̑̈́̄͌̚͘͠͝͠͠ ̵̡̧̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̟̲̬̙̱̦̦͖͈̦̟̰̺̬͖͈͉̠̯̟̪̪̖͚̣̗͎̥͔̹͍̪̼͔̱͖̜̭̺̦̜̜͚̞̘̩͓̟̹͓̙̬̺̠͔͕̲̤̲͂̽̈́̈̄̌́̐́̓͗̆̐̇̏͗̍̈́̂͆̏̅̈́͂͑̏̓̈̿̂̒͂̒̀̎̊͊̑̃̎͌̉̈́͊͊̄̏̌̈́̂̀̾͋͆̏́͒̈́͐̋̓͑̑̀̾͆͆̈́͒͒̍̃͘̚̚͜͝͝͠ͅḧ̸̬̺͎̬́̏̎͌̎̆̓͋̾̔̎̍̇̃̋͌̄̋̓̓̒͐͌̂͐̑̔͌̋͒̄̽̿͑̈́̎̎̉͆̊͐̅͊̏̅͑̓͘͝e̵̛̛̤̟̘̬̖̰̯̹̳͔͔̩̦͆̒̒̈́̃̓̌̓̎͊͆̊̐̉̇̃̂̒̈́̄̐̿̏͊͌̆̏͋̍̀̄͑̓͑̿͗̋̓͛̑̀̎́̿͂͆͌̋̉̈́̎̚͘͝͠͝͠͝ŗ̵̡̧̨̨̧̧̛̛̛̪͙̙̤̥̞͍̺̙̺̫̬̺͍͚̖̤̩̯͍͈̭̼̼͇̖̝̤͕͔͕̻͈͚̱̳͚̖̹̣̝̝̺̫͕͇̘̦͓̹̘̯͕̼̬̘̰͙͈͖̺͈̼͇̞͉͙̤̃͋̒͗͂̀̆̈́͊̑̈́̇̔͌̾̿̋͊͊̓̇̇͆͌̐̈̈́͆͋̅́͆͑̌͐̂̒̈̽͗̏̀̉͛̏̾̈́̋̽̔̐̐̌̎͒̄̒̈̕̚̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͘͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̢̛͚̬͇͍̰̰̺̦̤͓̤͎͔͙̺͙̱̭̘̳̬̦̜̣̹̠̔̈͋̈́̌́̈́̏̋̀͋͑̍͐͒̐̅͊̿̒͌̀̃̊̈́͆͛̓́̽͐͆̈́́̓̅̈́͋̓͗͆͛̈͊̌̄͋͋͒̀̍̀̂̆̊̇̂̈̋̿̃͆̈͆̂͛̋̆̐̆̚̚̕͜͠͠͠͠͠ͅȋ̵̡̛̛̛̛̝͆̀̏͊̈́̅͊̃͌͑̈́̊́̑͗͊͆̽̈͌̓̀́͛̾͒̋̓̍̎͑̽̆̈́̓͒͗͌̀̑͐͛́̓̅̊̈̎̾̀̈̑̈́̏̏̉̄̀͐̀̔̈̍̀̋͆̔͋͗͆̈͊̉̐̀̐̈̿̀̈́̔̊̂͆̒͌͋͗̕̚̚̕̚̚̚̚̕͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̧̢̧̡̨̧̡̡̢̛̘̝͓̰̞̜̻̹̦̤̤̜̭͉̟̭̱̫̪̼͍̬̼͔͚̠̳͔̬͍̪̥̩̮̹͓̩̹̝͔̲̭̤̜͓̦̪̩̱͙̰̮̬͖̼͖̰̝̦̳͍̞̝̤͋̃̂̍̉̓̈́̏͗̈́͑́̇̊̒͒̀̈͐̒̑̈̽́̃͂̿͂̐͊̑̀̓̆͂͂̓̾̉̃̂͂̉͑̂̉̅͑͘̕̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅh̴̡̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̪͕̮͈̤͔͚͓̱̜̘̜̥̘̹̝̺̬̙̗̪̪̳̖̜͈̝̤͕͈̟͉̝̗̪̬̅̌̌́̍́̆̔̐̉́̈̋̓́͐͒̒̀̈́͛͌̓͆̉͒͒̈́̈́̽̔͊̂͐̽͗̑̈́̎̾̓͑̓̔̋͆̎̉̍̎̚̚͘͝͝͠͠͝ͅą̸̧̢̨̡̧̢̡̨̛̛̛̩̘̝̪͔̰̩̯̬̥̣̖̹̟̘̹̬̰̪̜̘͍̼͇͈̪̦͈͉̥̼̺̜̭̱̹̤̰̤̫̼̹͎̲̞͇̗̮͚͈̘̦̳̤̮̲͉͉̜͇͚͉͇̟̘̙̗̠̪͓̤̼̦͎̟̺̤͔̙͕̟̱̰̜̪̏̂̋̋̈́͌̐̎͆͛̓̿͂̀̍̇̎̃́̓̏͋͌͑͊̆̐̈́͗̊̊̋̀̕͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝ţ̷̡̨̧̧̛͈̤̗̝̣̗͓̙̘͉̖͈̪̣̥̫̪̭̼̻͔͍̥͇͍̟̠̯͔͍̝͙͉͇̝͚̹̲̙̦̩̤̖͔̯̭̖͒̓̓̓̑͌͐͂̅͆́̔͐͑͋͑̀̇͌̇̈́͐̃̔̆͆̐̕̕͠͝͠ͅĕ̷̡̧̡̨̢̨̨̡̡̛̘̭̟̫̦̙͙̗̹͎̭̻̫̘͇̺͈̭̤̯̬̘̫̭̞̰͈̥͇̱͕̞͉̭͙̜͇̭̮̤̩̞̱͇̺̘̫̭̦̬̫̫̬̖̗̥̰̗́̒̀̀̋͆͒͆́͑̐̃̔̈̓̄̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̢̢̢̻̭͔̹͙̳̰̗̲̯̦̦̦̣͇̦͉̱̰̲͍͔͉̮͕͉͇̘͖̤̘͉̫͎̞̱̜͙̗͔̹̪̬̳͇̫͎̳̣͙̪͕͓̰̬̼͎̱͚͎͖̤̱͔̰̬̭̮̜̙͓̥͔̩͗̄͊̉̃̾̈́̔̉̀̈͂͗͆͂̄̏́̒̔̆͐̌̈́̋̓̂̀̔̐́̅̿̎̏̀̈́̽̉̊̐́̆̂̆̈́̏̀̒̃̒̍̾̀́̒͑͂̏̓̌̈́̏́̃́̐͂̉̔̓̓̎̏̐̓̈́̄̆̉̀̔͒̔̽͗̈̚̕̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅh̵̡̢̡̨̡̧̛̛̺̺͎̩̜̗̝̞̳̺̦͚̣͕̟̩̦͉̹͓̮̣̘̠͙̠͚̹̜͇̰̯̬͓̼͑̊̄̌́̾͗͊̀̇̽͗̅͌̉̉̅̋̐̾̇̀̀̆̏̊̆́̀̓͆͊̎̈́̔̓̈́̔͋́̔̈̔̓͐̀̊̂͊̉̒͌̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅę̴̢̥̬͚̟̮̭̣͈̠̭͎̊̊̃̉͆̐̏̓̈́̊̊͋̊͒̐̐̌͋̈͑̈́̿̇̄̆̀̉͂̊̔͒̐́̆̔̉̀̓̍͒̾̿͌̀̄̀̉̍̓̓̀̃̽̍̃̔̀̈́͊͑́͋̌̚̚̕͝͝͝͠ȓ̸͖̠̙̱͇͇͇͈̙́̂̏̑͋̆̏͑̓͌͋̏́̇̈́̈́̈́̑̿̈́̐͌̄́͆͑́͌̏̑͋͗̌͛̈́̄̈́̈̄̽̓̊͊̈́͗̑̓̉̀̑̍̏̇͘̚͘̚̕͠͠ ̷̢̛̛̛̖͈̺̥̙̯͔̫̻̩̹́̆̽̌͒͊͌̈͐̀̔̏̀̓̂͒̋́̿̇͐̾͛̀̍͆̓͗̊͒̔͐͒̄́͒̔̉̎̊̈́͂̉̅̑̉͆̉͗͌̋̅̑̈̎͆́͑̅̈́̀̄̋͒̆̒͋̑̌͌͑̉̀̅̒͌̋̽̒̆͋̃͆̕͘̕͝͠į̸͍͙͔̳̘̣̝̳̹͚̫̬͙̳͉̹͇̮̹͙̙͍͕̣͇̜̞̓̄̎̍͋̉̏͜͜ͅͅ ̷̡̢̡̡̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̧̨̨̛̛͓̮̥̤̳̝͇͎̳̬̟̮̟͚̜̩͖̫͙̥̦̜̮̰̠͖͕̰̰̙̮̘̼̺̮̟̭͕̹̯͕͙͔̥͎̳̹̣̟͕͓̣̘͇̭̯͍̤̗̠̞̖͚̝̭̭̬͔͈̦̟̱̟̐̐́̏͊͗̑͗͆̀̒͊͑̔͆̑̅̐͌̐̉́͋͂̊̊̋̈͂̓̕̚͜͜h̷̡̧̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̡̢̙̟̜̞̟͖̥͙̟̺̮̘̬̤͈̯̲̗̞̹̥͙͚̻̲̮̼̫̩͕̗̱͚̬͙̬͈͕̲̹͚̗̼̱̝͈̙̲̟͔͙̜̦͈̩͖̙͎̟̫̫̪͚͓̫̬͓͔͙̥̘͙̞̭̟͓̣͙̞͇͎̳̩̙̹͓̮͛͊͌͒̆̉͐̋̾͊͐̔̔̓̾̇̆͐̋̃͋̓̆̇̓̏͋͒͛̈̀͂͑͛̐̍̓̋͐̓̉̽͂͆̏͆̉̂̐̊̋̅͐̃̄͌̀͋͛̊̓͂̉͑͒̆̈́͆̃͊̌͐͛̒̂̚̕̕̕͘̕̕̚͘͝͠͝ͅͅą̴̧̧̧̡̧̨̨̛̛̠̞͇̟̩͓̩̭̬̲͔̩͕̝͇͙̟͉͇͓̼̼̝̝̹̞͇̪̮͕͕̲̹̜̞̯̮̯͇͉̲̺̘̭̞̦̩̩͙̰͖̖̦̱̖̺̘̮͇̱̺͎͖̽̈́́̍͛͗͆́̉̎͌̏͛͊̅̉̾̈́̈́͋̈́̈͋͋͒̿̀̽͗͒̋͑̈́̾͐̇̍́̉̄̎͛̾̋̿̑̊̊̓͒̊̀͂̓̔͂͊̉͗̇̀͑̋̊̀͂͋͒̓͆́͋̓͑̚͘̚͘͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅt̸̛̛̛̟̗̙́͆͒̀̊̃̉͛͛̀͊̀͆̎̍̆̔̃́̑͑̔̐̅̀͒͆͐̔̊͒̀͊̅̿͗̽͌̊͋̍̂͌̋̍͑̽̓̋̄͛̃̄̓̍̆̑̒͛͑͒̔̉̍̈́̈̈́̈́̌̏͛̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅè̶̢̛̱̼̭͇̲̩̩͈̞̮̺͔͎̪̦̘̠̯̗̯͈̟̩͉͖̪̮̭̣̖̘̤̯̞͎̱͚͍̠͔̟̝͔͖̜̘̺̞̞͖̞͓͙͚̲́̓̉̊̊͂́̀̋̌̈̅͛̅̍́̽̽͋͒͊̏̀̈́͋̀̋͒͂̓̂̎̒̐͗̾̔̍̓̇̇̽͗̽͂͌̎̊̔̑̔̋̋͂͗̃́̓̀͑͂̆̿̀̆͑̓̄̈́̑̀̃̔̀͑̇͒͘̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̨̨̧̛̖̞̥̬̱̻̝̦̤͕̩̘̱̳͖͇̭̘͚̱̩̬̮͈̞͓͕̺̠͇̦̭̻̮̘̗̩̹̼͉̣̰̝̩͓̭̳̹̼͉̯̥͉͙̝̫̯̱̗̹͖̲͈̤̈͂͋̋̀̏͐͑̋̽͆͛̃̓͐̉͗͗̅̅̇̇̍̐̐̆́̈́̽́͌̓̿́͆̋̋̋͑̈́̿̆̿́̇̃̋̽͋͒̈́̆̊̈́̒͑̅̈̌̇̕͘̚̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅḥ̴̡̢̨̧̢̢̢̢̧̨̢̞͕̙̱̱͖̝̪͓͓͖͈̝͇̗̦̬̭̫͚̲͕̯̳̯̖͈͍̘̖͔͚̬̬̬̖̺̜̩̖̝͚̩̣̬̭͈̝͉̟̬̤̜̬͉̳̪̩̠͎̲̯̟̲̹͕̗͉̺͕̪̯̲͚̞͍̀͊̎̔͐̐̈̒̐̏͑̄̈́̆͗̈̎̄̐̆͒̎̓̔͛͆̌̈̈́̏͑̀̂̏͐̈́̈́̇̔̆̃̍̎̓̓̈́̓̎́̃̊̅͋̀̿̄̍̉͑̓̌̈́͒̈͒̃͐̈́̆͌̒͆̒̀̍̈̈̌̿̐̉̓͌̎̽͌̿̊̈́̃̈̌̚̕͘̚̕͘̚̕͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅe̸̡̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̹̱̺͔̲̠̹̭͓̺̭͉̭͚͓̜̣͓̙͍͈̖̣̘̰̖̥̟̤̽̉͋̍̿̔̄̐̃̀̐͛́͆͗̏̉̀̌̽́̈́́̾̔͊̆́͑͊͂͆̍͛̒̿͐͌̉̃̆̅̒́̇͆́́̊̈̔̉̅̈́̽́̃̉́̈̅̈́̂̍͑͌̋̊̓͒̆́̇͌̈͌̐͌̀̂̈̋́̔́̔̈́̐͊̓͐̽͒͂̓̚̚̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ȓ̸̨̡̡̨͓̩͙̥̳̜̖̞̳̫̼͍̤̹͚͇͎͕̮̠̝͎̗̟̲̤̮̹͓̜̼͈̱͙͖̠̪͊̈́̀̈́̆ ̶̧̛̛̗̘̖̑̄̿̅̑̈́͒̐͐̊̀͂͌͌͛̐̽͛̑̈́̈́̅͌͊̎̇̋͛͛͒̾̓̌̐͑̊͋̎̀͐̈́͊͌̓̂̀̈́̍̈́̆͆̈͆̃̅̍̇̅͗̏͊̒̅͑͋̀́̋͊̊̈́́͐̅̇̈̽̐̄̔͒͒̀̚̕̕̕͘͘̚͠͝͠͠͝i̵̡̢̧̡̛̩͇͓̲̺̼̫̲̦͔̖̳͓͉̳̱͕̤̖̩̩̳̟̙͍̗̦̪͈͉̱̭͓̱͉͖͙̱̝̯̣͍͉̖̟̯̙͉̼̦̮̳̞̩̥̤͍̩̲̭̹̺̼̪̤͍̹̝̱̩̘̘̘͓̖̔͐̄̍́͆͌͛̋͋̊̑̆͊̀͑͘ͅ ̸̧̨̛̛̛͙͇͙̼̱̝̤͕͉͎̖͎̳͖͉̥̻͔̮̺̣̪̤͓͉͔̘̬̟͙͈̮͈̙̙̜̰͉͖̟̞̞̳̃̿̊͆͂̈́͌̆͂͑̈́̽̄̑͌̍͐̓̌̀͂̒͆̀̏̓̽̔͛̿͋̄̿͋͐͊̈͌̍̉̈͗̅͌͆̕̕̚͠͝͠ͅͅḫ̶̨̢̧̨̛̛̛͇͍̙͍̬̟͖̬̟͉͎̯͔̟̘̣͎̥͕̜̦̖̮̪̭͚̠̣̜̉͋͂̀̑͊̀̅̽̆͒͛̂̓̌͋̽̋̃̐̋̿̅̂͂̾͋́̅͛̔̽̄́͑͊̏́̀̈́̂̒̃̂̈́͗̆̑̅͆̾̓̃͑̍͒͛̋̑̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅą̶̧̡̨̡̛͕̟̰̞̠̱̜̩̤̠̣̟̫͓̤̞̞̙̪͖͔̬͙̦̪̝̠̻̠͎̯̝̤̟͐̄́̀̊̐̈̊̈̈͋̾͐͊͒̎̂͒̀̽͑̔́̐̎̅͊̓̈́̿̌̅̋̿̆̓̈́̀̒̎͐͌̀̎͊̆̔̾̎̂̋̅̆̆͋͒̂̽͑̎̇̈́̉̑̂̆̄͌̑̔̄̂̏̂͊̌̾̓͋̄̂͒̄̔̎̑̅̅̆̿͘͘̕̕̕͘̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝ţ̷̨̢̨̨̢̺̗̘̪̤̜͓̳͍͖̝̞̦̼̬̤̞̦͎̟̘͔̣͙̼̹̹̙͚̭̞̺͇͙̖̝̺̥̞̙̞͈͉̼͎̹̯̤̗̫͕͙̟͕͚̝̹̩̱̜̻͈̙̙͈̟̻͕̝̮̩̟̩͙̭͕̻̹͇̥̅̀̋̀̒͋̌̈́͗͗̌̓͐͛́͛́̈́́͗͗̓̆̕͜͜͝ͅͅͅe̷̡̧̧̧̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̟̠̬̠̠͖̞̰̖̲̻̞̹̝̦̖̹͇̥̤̮͕̯̟̼̳̟̟̰̥͙̱̾̑̀͗͋́̈́̿̀̈́̈́͛̉͋̈́̋̾͂̓͋̓̊̊̐́̓̈́̆͂̓̈̈̑́͒́̈́͑̏͛̇̾̓͊͗͂̀̈́̄̈́̍͗͋͗̓͌̅͌̇̓̔̈́̑̑̆̀͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝r̸̡̧̧̨̧̡̧̛̛̛̠͖̤̯̥͇͕̰̦͍̝͔̼̪͉̘̱̯͇̩̹̩͖̗̳̻̪͙̬͖̖̬͍͔̪͇̦̦̹̤̦̗͍̯̣̟̤̭̘͓͕̝̤͈͉͈̫̻̦̲͍̬͈͈̙͈̩̖̟͈̩͉̟̮̓̅̆̄̂̎͛̑͛̈̈́̐̆̓͌̑̆̄̈̀͂̑̾̊͐̽͌͗̀͛̈́̇̉̽͒̾̈́͒͂̆̆̈̒̀̊̋̈́͊̆͛̐́̑̿͐̂̋̽͗̑̈́̓̎̀̋͋̽̇͘̕͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̨̧̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̹̼͈̫̤͎̹͕̤̪͔̺̮̩̞͎̲͙̮̟̪̬̤͙̣̘̹̻̻̙̥̯̻̦̙͚͙̪̤̰͍̪̖̫̲̙͙̬̜̠͓̳̗̪͖̭̩͉͖̪̼̳͍̤͙͙͕̜̬͎̯̪̫̱̺̤̗̑͆̓́͂́̀̎̾̎̿̒̉̌̈̈̐͆̍́̓̀̌̇̒̂̈́̈́͆̂̔͂̾͂̑́̈͆̿̎̈͌̑̀̋̏̈͗̿͆̆̄͋̀̍͑̀͗͌̕̚͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅḩ̴̧̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̙̮̯͕̣̟̳͇͖̰͓̖͉͇̳̬͈̪̖̱̰͎̯̮̹͎̣̼̝̪̳̟͙̍͛̊̒̎̈́͆̿̾̊̊͛̾̾̈̈̋̓̓͂͂͗̑͑͐͊͛̆́̿̈́͆̽̒̃̾͋̃̓̋͐̇̂̕͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅȩ̸̡̧̫̣̬͖̫̣̙̦͕̣̰̦̟̮͕̳̜̩̰̲̜̹̗͚͇̣͉̳͈͕̦̹͉̻̜̲̘͖͔̫̯̪̠̺͉̫̪̟̝̮͕̲̭͇͍͇̻̪̞̩͉̯̺͇̮̦͚̟̀̒̀̇̅̋́̓͋͘͜ͅŗ̵̛̜̫͖̦̗͈̩̟͉̱̔̿͌͋̇̀̂̍̈͆̑́̊̒̀̃́̌̿̃̓̓͑̃̆̉͌͑͆͗̒͋̔̽̓̑̀͊͊͋̐̋͑̉̎̽̓͑̓͑͗̌̔̋̿̂̾͗̀̈́͆̌̓̍̓̎̊̿͌̔̈́͑̀̄̆̐̃͆̍͆̀̔̀͐͋͊͐̈́͆̈͆̀̿̌͒̚̕͘͘̕͘̚̕͠͠͝͝͝͠ ̶̧̡̡̢̢̨̢͉̞͍͕̭̲̩͙͈̝̙̘̮̹̖͍̞͔̭̯͍̪͔̫̰̯̰̦̲̖͔͕̘̩̜̟͖̹̥̖͓̜͖͓̺̼͖̖͈̙̳̜̜͕̻͚̬̜̥̮͚̮̰̙̖̣̥͇̘̬̗͕͖̫̻̯̖͔͙̥͖̱̳̻̣̱͉̥̬̠̘̳̺͙̥̲̜͂̊͑͋̀̀̾̄̓͒͑͋͒͐̈́͗̃̂͌̿̓̆̉̊̈́͘͜͜͜͝͠ͅi̶̢̞̠͓͈̣̻̜̝̻͈̘̻͔͉̝̱͂̆̎̊͜͜͠ͅ ̵̢̡̨̡̧̨̧̛̛̛͎̫̖̬̮̰͓͕̙͎̲͓͓̞͓̝̗̺̩̣̻̳̫̘̻̫̙̘̝̙̗̙̞͍͙̭͙͕͙̪͖̭̬̜͖̞̤͓̪̭͕̥̙̗́̿̒̅̆̍̈́̓̿͒̍̀͆́̑̍̂̍͆̄̂̃̽́͛̑̎̿̑͋̔̓͛͛́͛͗̊̾͆͌̍̈́͐͆̓̔̔̓́̓̅͂̆̑̅͌̆͛̒̈́͆̔͐̂͐́͑́̈́̇͑̀̏̆͊̐̑̐͆̅̑̆̉̕͘̚͘͘͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ḧ̵̢̡̨̢̧̢̡̞̰̻̟͈̤͕͙̹̞̯̹̬̣̖͓͉̹͚̻̣̪̖͈̜͇͉̰̫͚̙̠̥̥̭͓͍͕̫̜̗̜̻̭̻̦̯͈͍͔̗̪̺̼͓̞̙̰̮̟̫͉̝̥̯̰̖̲̝̙̙͉́̀̅̒̅̇͜͜͜ą̶̢̡̫͍̞̞͖̭͇̫̪̘̰̦̪̹̳̰̥̪̬̭̭͎̩̗̲̣̯̫̜̗͎͇̜͇͚̳̭͉͙̤͕̜̲̪̫̣̥͔̬̰͚̥͍͎͖̝͚̰̻͒̇̊̀̃̂͋̎̋͐̓̽̾̉͋̅̈́̌̈́̇̓́͗̽̄͒͌̍̾̂̾͆͗̈̓̒̈́̍͊̐̽̉̅͆̾̎͊̇͊̾̍̈́͋̔̈́͛͛̚̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅt̶̢̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̪̠͇͔̟̦̪̩̩̳̗̣̺̦̥͓̼͚͍̯͍̬̦̦̱̹̞͎͉̲̮̣̘̟̻̰̺̲̳̝̻͎̗̞̦̗͎̞̻̮̘͙̺̼̼̳̼͕̗͉̝̳͖͎̫̘͉͙͓̬̬͙͈̠͇̹̤̬̉̏̒̉͋̎̎͊̊̄̄̅͆̀̂̈́̑̐͛́͂̊̀̎̆̆̓̏̂̆́̏͛͗͛͐͐̓̑̐̐̈́̎̒͂̐́͑̔͌̓̋̄̓̄̅̀̋͐̏̌͌͑̉̏̕̕͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅę̸̧̨̡̢͙͖̞̳̜̝̣͔͇͖͍̳͚̪̟̝̩̮̺͔͍̖̯̖̠͈̘̖̼͈͖̭̳̹̣̼͓̊́̈̓́̓̍͂͗̍̏͂̓̇̉͋̋̈́̈́̆̇͗̽̇͊̋̽̒́͆̾͋͑̓̓̿̊̿̇͗̍̌̍͑̑͌́̆̆̌͒̓͐̆́͐̃͋̊́͆̈́̐̒̏̏̀̈́̀͛͌̾͋̓̄̌̓̎̄̑͌̿̀̚͘͘͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̵̻̜̭̩͕̝̉̐̈́̒͂̓̄̍͊͂̓̾̏́̌̈́̆̆͘͝͠͠͝h̵̢̡̨̢̧̢̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̺̣͔̭͕̙̲̬̰̲͇͎̤͓̠͉͚̖̜͙͍̟̹͓̠̖̬͍͚̬͎̦̟̲̱̩̭̜̟̗̟̬̹̟̫̯̯̼͖͕̜̻͍̼̯̳̰̠̤̥̞̜̘̩̗̯̦̟̜͇̫̫͓̘̩̺̹̺̘͔͋͗̿͒̿̇̍̄̈̎̊͑̉̂̎͒̎́̅̍̏̑̿̃̂̈̄̿̍̾͂̇̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅë̵̢̢̛͓̩̼̺͚͉̗̟̭̮̺͔̳̼̥̭̹̞̠̰͓͚̇̾̂̀̓́̐́̌̾͋̋̄͑͛͌͋͊̈́̿̇͛̑̓̄̀̍̍̌͗̃́̾̏̚̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͠ŗ̸̡̛̛̛̛̠̦͔̦͓̭͖͓̲̭̰̣̭̠̳͖̙̮͚͉̙̭͓̭̟̱͍̗̼͎̹̟̫̯̺̳̲͚̮̼͈̺̜͇͔̝̦̈͊̔̃͊̉̈̀́̊͑̏̈̒̈͆͂̇̈́̈́̓̃̀̈̋̑͂̍́̌̽͐̓͑̄͊͂̾̄͊̈́̿͛̌̽͑͂͆̏͒̄͑͂̂͋̉̇̏͛̊͑̋̈́̽̉̈́́͆̋̊̑́̇͆͑̏̈̌͊͗̊̽̇̽̔̃̾̂͘̚̚͜͠͠ͅ ̴̧̛͙͖͇̭̂͂̿͗̄͂̋̂̌̒͊̿̀̉̓͂͌̒̌̌̃̉̾̄̽̈́̓̏̄̍̈́̎̓̓̉̀͋́̈́͌̇̌͑̎̈́̀̀̈͒͑̓͛̆̈́̔̍̀͋̑̓̇̎͒͛͐́̈́͗͊͗́̌̓̂̿͂̂̏͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅi̴̧̡̨̛̘̣̳̙̞̟̞͉͌̓͑̅͑̓̃͜͝͠ͅ ̶̧̧̢̨̨̧̡̨̧̧̮̭͍̺͔̯͚͙̺͕͍̠̤̰̲͉̭̮̱̰̹͍̙̬̹͇͓͍̭̗̙̱̲̭̘̭͎͔͔̯̭̦̜̞̩͓͖͕͖͉̙̝̙͔͚̪͔͕̓̈̀͛̅̂̎̄͆͋̈́̅͛̽̀̍̆̑̃͛̔̉̅͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̷͖̻̖̻͂͋̎͒͋͛͂͋̐́̑̿̂̐̆͘͝͠ā̷̛̛̝̻̗̯̊͂̔͛̃̑̀͐̐́̔̑͛̉̍͗̑́̉̾͗̀͋̊̔̂̏̎͛̄̑̃͒̉̚͘͝͝͠ţ̴̧̧̨̻̠̪̲̭̯̘̩͕͇̩̪̭̩̥̪͔̥̲̟͈͔̘̱̥̘͉̩͖̘͕͍̳̟̫͖̻̪̬̝̥͔͔̭̤̻̟̞̜͖͠ͅé̶̡̡̡̡̛͇͔̜̟̪̜̙͎̝̤͖̺̱̰͕͓͚̮̠͉̳͓̞̥͙̭͙͈̩̰̠͖̥̗̝̳̜͓̬̳̙͚̙̥͎̞͖̖̪̩͙̦̼̼̙̤̣͎͇͖̪̙̫̙͈͖̟̼̳̾̃͐̆̽̂̑̉̍͗̆̑̈́͊̏̀̕̚͜͠ͅͅr̴̡̡̧̡̨̢̡̨̢̨̛̜̞̫̺̻̙͖̤̩̟̬̻̺̝̳͈͍̝͇̼̲̘̬̯̺̫̭̖̘̦̜̟͙̳͙̻̲̫̥̪͓̦̯̯͕̟̳̖̩̮̤̲̝̩̳͔̻̞̰͎͔̓̋͆̃̒͐͌̄̌̈̑͒̒̐͝ͅͅ ̸̢̡̡̙̰̝̳͍̘̝͙̜͕̳͖̦̗̹̟̬̰͓̘͇̘̝̮̲̪͈̤̠̣͙͇̹͖͙̾̾̇̀͊̀̈́́͛͗̏̓̃͋ͅh̵̡̨̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̦̼̠͔̠̰̥̣̬͕̭͔̠͖̤̫̘̪̜̼̻̻͖̣̹̗̩̘̻͎̤͙̪͔̭͉͕̺̪̬̼̫̜̰̞͎̖̝͈̪̰̊̈́̾̆́̽̄̌̎͛̾̏̑͂͑̈̆̒̀̿̈͊̐͋̿̑͐̈̒͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̶̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̨̨̨̛̮̦͚̗̮͈͔̦̺̯͓̟̻̞͉̣̞͇̪̠͇͔̪̪̻̤͚̮͕͉̖͔̺̯̜̳̠͔̮̯̘͖̹͎̻̩̗̖͎̥͓̝̘͉͈̥͚͙̜̹͇̼̟̬͉̣̥̩͙̰̙̯̣̞̝͇̲̙̬͕̘͔͓̲̫̩̪͚̼̗̙̫̣̈́̎̆̈̋̈́̄̐͂̆̄̔̎̀͑͗͒̊̀̈́̊̓̓̒͋̈́̀͆̓̽̽̔͛̓̄͌̎̀̅͋̎̒͛̎̔̋̀͐̕̕̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅŗ̸̨̨̧̢̡̨̢̧̩͓̯͉̺͕̮̲̳͕̳͇̯͇͈̗͍̤̘̖̺̖̩͔̺̲̻̠͔̱̜̳͉̤̜̱̙̞̣͖̺͕̬̥͍̙͚͚͚͈͇̙̤̭̯̼̺̩̜̻̹͕̮͙͎̼̙̠̹̱̜͖͓̼̖̖̭͉̝͇͈͙͎̫̝̺̗͈̩͙̤̓͐͋̄́̓͛̊̇̀͒͌͗͛̽̈́̿̊̎̀͂̓̎͗̊̿̎̔̓̎͋͊̊̔̈́̾͂̈͂̈́̊̊͑̍̿̏͑̈͌̀̋̿̒͌̂̎͐͒̾̂͐́̊̐̏̔̄̇̈́̌͋̀̋̊̓̍̓͌̅̀̑̀͌̈́̓͗͌̚̕̚̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̧̨̧͎̲͓̰̠̭͉͍̮͖̱̪͎͉̫̹͉͉͍͙̯͚̟̱̱̙̬̠̥̯̋̈́͑̒̽̈́͛̚͜͝î̵͔͇͍͓̝͉̻̗͉͓̞͓͕̪͇̜̦̣̗́̋̈́͗͗̈̈́̐̐̌̐̉̍͂̀̽̆͌͗̎͝ͅ ̶̢̨̡̛̦̦̱̬͎̤̙͙̳͕͖̬̝̘̦̮͚̲̥̮̰͖̻̭͓̘͕͙͛̊̓̎̀͋̐͆̆̐̍̉̏͋̽̃̍̍͗͌̀̉͆͂͌͌̑͗̈́̓͗̈́̈́̾̕̕͘̕͜͜͝ͅh̷̡̯̥͚̻̪̠͙̠̙͈̗͉͈̱̟̱̻͈̦̩̭̘̳͊͘͜ä̸̢̧̧̛̹͎̰̰͕̩̣̥̳̘͙̲̼̳͂̓͛͌̏͂́̽̓̂̑͊̀̍͂͒͘̚̕̕͜͜ẗ̶̡̛̻͉̦͉̯̠̩͖̼̺̟̝̩͙̦̝͎̼͖͇́̈̋̃̃̇̆̂̀̅͋̆́͋͂͊̎͒͑͌̓̑́̄̈́̉̈́͌͐̒̓̓̆̔̊̽̆̔͒̊͑͛̔̄̄͌̿̋̿̎͆̓͐͊͑͆̒̾̀͐̈͊̒̈̽̿͐̂͒̽͂̿̏̏͂̿͋̉̆̂̿̆͊̂̓̑͑͂̐̌̏̉͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̡̢̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̲̬̭̳͚̥̖̜͖̰͇̪͉͓̮̗̦̬͖͉̮̺̟̦̖̬͎͍̞̩͕̣̜̦͕̼͇̫͇̼̳͍̞͕̱̱͇̮̲̹̭̲͙̞̮̜̣̫̙̥̜̣̜̤̬͕̦̘̰̲̜̺͓̠̯̮̳̤̞̗̰͍̠͓̌̓̃̀̄̑̿͋͛́̔̐̽̉̌̌̋̐͂̓̌͌̇̒̃̀̈́̊̋̈́́̔̀͊͒͂͋̐̔͐̌̓̐́͛̈́̆͊̏̀͑̃̒̊̀̈̀͆͋̑̎̈́̀̚̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅr̸̬̣͕̬̪͖͖̣̥̞͕͍̰͚̤̭̥̺̮͍̠̯̓͝ ̴̢̡̨̨̧̢̧̢̛̛̛̙͔̹̮̼̯̩̯͖͚̰̫̰̝͙̦̦͈̝͈̭̱̻̻̱̦͙̟͕͖̲̮͙̫͓̭̪̺̻̪̗̖͕͖̼̼̖̼̱̫̙͈̗̺̰̤͇͉̞͔͚͓̗̪̪̥̙͔̞̮̯͎̝̪̘̺͚͇̘̱̭̤̙͓̀̃͂͋̅̑̽̈̃̓̃̑͐̽͑̈́̈́͑̈̀̽̂̐͑̌̈́͋̾͐̇̓̀̂̿͐̍̎͗͆̈̓̌̈́̾̀͛̋͗͌̆̇͐́́̑̍̈́̓͗͐̎̋̈́͑̃̎̾͘̕̚͘͜͠͝͝͠͠ͅh̷̡̢̡̢̛̛̛̯̜̞̳̹͔̭̣̖̼̘͚̠͈̯̙̠͇͍͍̟̗͓̦͔̯͔̰͇̤̰̟̙͚̭̰̥̭͓͉̳̥̲͎̥͇͈̜͈̲͎̞̤̪͓͔͈̗̟͕̦͉̲̭̝̞̫̗̦̼̟̣̤̤̟͙̣͕͕̍͂̂̐̋͑̂́̐̂̃̉̒͌̀͋̃̓̓͗́̌͒̿̾̉̐̆̓̈́͐̃̾̐̌̓͋́͒͊͛̔̿̿̓̇̈̂̋̍̊̾̈́̏͊͗́̊̎̀̔̌̇̏̈́̇̒́̔͋̉̒̾̒̋͊̒͗̈͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅę̵̢̢̡̢̛͓̥̩̲͎͎̠͈͓͙̜̩̟͓͔̳̖̺̗̗̙̺̩̼͕̼̩̖̦͈̲̫̝̬̬̲͈͉͎͔͉̠̠̩͚̻̦̮͕̺̤̣̩͍̟̰̯̃͒̍̈̓̓̎̆͜͜͜͝͠ͅŗ̸̧̧̡̛͖͚̘͉̦̭̝͕̪͓̲͈͕̩̹̬͓̭̖̽͑̄̈̔͑̉̀̉̈́̓̈́͐̏̊̄́̋͒̐̐̆̂́̏͛́̋̆̌̅̎͌̚̕͘̕̚͜͝

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
i̧̺͍͇̜̞͋͊͛̑̏̕͘͢ṁ̢̛͈͕̲̖͉͗͒́̚͝  
̸̥̞͖̮͙̥̆̑̔̒̀̎̒͞

 

 

 

 

 **N̯̠̥̲͓͖̋̾̀̀͢͜͝Ȍ̡̟̤̣͇̹̪͉̓͑̅͂͢͠T̷̨͕̙͚͔͓̈́͆̄͌̇̀̿͑̚͘**  
̷̨̛̟̭̙̟͉̩̇͛̿̓̚͠  
̮͍̪̼̉͑͆͌̓̀̓̅͘͠ͅ  
̵̨͎̪͔͎̮̑̂̃̒̓̓̌̃̚͜͡  
.  
.

 

 

 

 

 

_G̵̡̡̧̢̰͔͖̪̣̣̪̺̼͎̦̼̭̻̭̞̺̖̤̬̫̞̻̘͇̫̻͍̬̖̠̞̺̳̤͓̖͖̱̪̺̳̦̱̲̪̺̯͕̹̳͍͓̘͕͆̓̔͑̆̽̀̓͌́̌̃͊̉͋̈́̊Ą̶̢̧̡̧̧̡̨̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̧̢̛̛͖͈̱̞̮̖̠̠͕͇̰̯͇̝͚͓̘̮̣̣̯̲̭̮͎̳͉̙͍̘̝͇͖̝̠̝̟̖͓̠̻̖̩̭͕̫̯͔̟̬̙̦͖̰̦̦̺̝͕̬̻̺̜̘͔̩̯̱͖̱̘͍̥̻̗͕͙͚̤͚͎̯̝̠̗̣͚̤̤̟͈͉̼͕͈̝̼̭͇͎̦̗̤̣̪̱̘̮̖̙͚̣̱̮̜̘͎̳͓̟̗͕̲̘͙̺̳͚͍͖̗̮̭̻̭͉͙͓̦̺͕͓̭͙͔̞͔͈̻͈̜̳̱̫̳͈̞̜̗͍̟͓̹͎̰̯͎͉̬̳̹͔̺̬̔́̉͗͒̍̎́̈́̂̽̇͂̌́́̽̎̾͌̉̄͆̈́̈́͒̉̿͊͊̈́̋̇̾̂̽̾̌̂͂́̒̇̅̑̓̅̽͂̀͑͛̈́̍͒͋̄̌͛̌́̈́̏̏͛̒͊̔͒̊̉̍̾͒̈́̍̓̀̾͛̿̉́̓͌̎̌͋̈́̄̉̈͂̌̅̈͌̃̾̀̎̀̀̽̓̌̓̀̃̃͋́̃͛̈́̇̓͊́̈́̽̈́̍̓̄̄́́̎̌̇̂̅̐̀͂̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅŶ̶̧̡̧̧̨̨̡̢̡̢̧̧̛̛̛͔̺̠̮̯͉̙̱͙̯͓̘͔̺̪̬̠̫̦̤͚͍̮̙͍͖̣̺̰̪͎͈̱̟̬̝̪̖̟̠̖͚̬̥̰̫͕̣̯̲̰̹̹̱̞͇̙̥̜̯̲͔̜̝͓͎͕̜̟͎̩͇̹̳̺͈͎̳͚͇̣̟̮̪͎̟͉̬͈̦̙̰̝̣̝͉͎͍̟̤͙̦̖̘͍͙̟͇̥̭͚̣̯̲̲̹̙̥̺͓̞̙̠͕̣̪͔̫̪͕͔̼̞̘̯̥̗̠̩͓̙͍̱̖̖̲͙̳̼͓͍̳̟̲͍͎͉̄̊̾̀͂͑̇̔͑̂́̿̄̊̂͋̔͗̌͐̿͛̎̈́͐́̓͊͗̀̒̈͑̓̀̂̂̈́͊̿͗͑̽̈́͛͂̏̏̀̅̄̎̿͊̿̎̈̋͑̿̾̆̇͗̋̏̑̄̆̌̀̍̃̓̾̄̅͋͗̿͂̿̚̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

the concert ended.

 

everyone was done singing, but unfortunately rouge was shot point blank in the head with a fireball, completely dead. the same treatment was offered the other members of the Love Sentence band. As they all lay dead on the floor a i stepped out with my fists still flaming. dad put a hand on my shoulder and tells me that i am good and will be a good ruler for the underworld

 

i turn to star and she is happy to see me. she runs up to me and i kiss her. i like kissing her. her hair is pretty and yellow. she's really awesome. i say im sorry for being mean and she forgives me

 


	7. Chapter 7

i invite star to the dance and she seems really excited. i give her the bell and she kisses my cheek. when im at the dance dad tells me about the bloodmoon, and how if you dance with a girl you fall in love with her. i know the story. we all know the story

 

star comes down and looks really pretty. i offer her a present and she

 

F̵̢̧͉̠̟̟̞̹͍̟͇̖̭̖̿̑̂̓̈́͘Ų̸̢͎̊͛̉̈́͒͘͘͝C̶̨̙̳̫̼͉̼͍̯̘̘̰̫͍̙̠̠̪͔̭͒̃̉͊̈́̃́̚Ḳ̶͇̲̀̊̓͂̽̔̐͐I̴̦̺͂͂͒́̀͆̕͝N̴̡̢̝̻͇̮̩̘̮̲͈͕̺̺̪͚͇̭̾̈́͒̿͋͊̈́͌̎̾̿͊̎́̚͜͝͝͝͝͝Ǵ̴̨͉͕͎͖̓̏̀̀̂̔̽̅̄̈́̎̃̑̈́͛̅̈́͘̚͘͘ ̶̙̟͔̠͍͚̥͈̣̮̠͇̠͌̒͑͌͗͑̈́̉̅̄̐̊͊̃̚͜͝S̶̢̢̨̧̛̟͙̣̬͈̥͉̥̭̞̞̫̭̯̦͆̋̄́̐͛̒̅̓̔̆̂̀͂͊̀̉͝͠͝P̶̛̼͙̬͈̓̍̔͆̈́̑̀͊̎͛͐̚͝͝͠I̶̞̱͕̝̥̘̥͌̎̌̏̇͘T̵̛͙̘̼̘̺̓͐̑̊̉̄̓̅͌̄̃͂͑̚͝ͅṨ̴̨̘̝̬̱̳̜̭̗̙̺͖̬̣͇̰̙̫̠̠͖̹́̀̏͂̓͒̎̒̅̊͐̍̓̆̈́͑̒̀͒̂̑ ̷͕͓͂̏͆̉͝I̵̧͕̫̞͕͈̻̠̯̹̬̰͍̫͉̥̝̝̬̯̾̓̇̎̑̆̎̔̋͂̇̈́̅͐̈̍͊̽N̵͙͙̣̼͉̈͐͂̏̌̈́͜͠ ̴̧̗͍͕̪̭̦̺̗̯̙͖͒͆͋̉̔̾̀͋̐͜͜M̶̧̛̲̮͈̱͇̰͉͙͈̅̾̓̂̐̂͗́̆͐̆̈̈́̌̃͊̿̈́͘͜͝͝Y̸̢̲͕͓̯̥̗͍̫̝͗̏̐͒͒̚

 

 

 

loves it.she loves it but she doesnt want to wear it. thats fine i guess

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_W̴̧̡̛̲͙̜̗̥̻̹̹̹̘̞͎̻̭̻̹̎͑̀́̋̽̀͊͌͌̚͜͝ͅH̸̬̤͕̃́̃͊̍̓̅̃̅̑̅͗̃́̒͑̑̀̌͘͝͝͝Ǫ̷̛̝̙̲̿̃̿̂͌̈͘ ̴͇̙̈́̾́́̓̀͠͝T̶̨̛͖̗̖͇̙̆͆̑̌̏͂̑͆͌͋̊̽͋̈́̽͒H̴̡̧̡̳͇͉͚̙͈̠̓̏̾̎̊̇̋̍͜Ẽ̵̛͕̟̑̋̽͗̅̓͝ ̴̧͓̦̻̘̭͎͍̭̪̮͇̬̱̼̤͓̻̟̱̙̼̑̆̇̃̓̅̊̏̔͑̾͂̒̓̆̀̅̕̕͝͠F̸̧̲͈̖̣̱͚̻̣̙̣̣̺̬̜̫̤̤̳̀̍̍͒̉̀́̈͂̾̉̍̉̎̀̈͒̒͛͝U̴̧̢̲͙̫͍̱͉̼͉̬̞͔̗̟̹̜̗̓̍̃̃̀̿̐̒̐̇͊̈́͒̕͠C̴̢̧̢̹̤̩̳͖̣̯̰̭̺̠͔͙̺̮͐̕K̶̛̛͔̆̎̅͗̆̓̎́̆͑͂̈́̈͆͗̇̌́͝ ̶̲̪̪̙̭̟̉͋͑̎̔͗͆͊͊̈̀̏̾̒̇̂́̑͊̕͘͜͝͝ͅI̷̤̜̠͕̱͔̻̱̫͔̗̗͓̍̃̌̆́̒̈̈́̏̀́̉̏̄̎͐̍̕͘͘͠͠ͅS̷̢̛̮͔̱̞̣͍̩̺̗͕̩͍̫̰̹͇̗͉̪̝̉̇̓̑ ̸̮̹̂̌͂H̴̦͓̱̺̞͙̄̔̇͒̒̍̌́͗̔̐̎̍̚Ẻ̵͈̫̱̕_ **


	9. Chapter 9

I'm deleting my account. Everyone unsubscribe me.


	10. Chapter 10

…but Rouge didn’t actually die. After a while she stood up and dusted herself off, looking to everyone else.

 

“Is everyone okay?” she asks after a while, hearing some groans from the boyband members.

 

Going to help a few of them up, she realizes that Star has left. With a sigh she admits that she saw this coming. Its really for the best. Rouge had always been an asshole to Star.

 

Rouge goes back home to the demon world and sits in her room for a while. She wants to write Star a note, but doesn’t want her to think that she’s only orchestrating another trick. She’ll have to leave the note somewhere Star will find only when Star is ready to forgive her.

 

Rouge takes a deep breath and begins to write.

 

_“Dear Star._

_I’ve been a real jerk. I know I’ve been a real jerk. There’s no right for what a jerk I’ve been. I thought I wanted to change, I thought that if I tried hard enough we could be together, I didn’t even stop to think of your feelings. I know you’re mad at me now. I know you’ll probably be mad for a while. But a part of me did love you Star. Just like that part of me loves you now. That part of me wants you to be happy, with whoever you end up with. Preferably not that pathetic worm of a human, but if it is that’s totally your choice and no one else’s._

_I wish you the best. I really wish you the best._

_Rouge”_


	11. Chapter 11

Rouge decided it was time for her to come back one last time. She wasn’t very nice to Star’s new boyfriend. Rouge’s special friend says that until she can tolerate him she wont be able to grow as a person. Rouge didn’t think that she could do it at first, and admittedly she messed up a few times. But by the end of everything Rouge agreed to be not enemies at the very least.


	12. Chapter 12

Star’s boyfriend is actually kinda cool. They’ve been hanging out a lot recently.


	13. Chapter 13

**_._ **   
**_._ **   
**_I̧͉̦̠͇̥̜̖̋̇̅͐̋̊̉ͅt̷̡̧͓̺͔̺͒̅͊̾͂͘͘͠͞ş̷̛͈̝͎͖̐̆̊͛͗̇̕ h̳̥͕̜̳̻̃͐͛̓̅͘͘a̷͚̣̜͍͖̿͛̄͆͊͑̐̉͟͢͟p̧̫̥̣͓͚͓̀̏̈̄̀̾̊̒̉͂p̷̘͙͖͈̹͈͚͎͈̐̎͘͘͟͠ȩ̜̠͉͚͈̗̻͍̊̎̈̿͞͡n̶̡̟͉̹̫͎̮̑́͌͛̽̄͟i̴̥͙̖̖̼̦̿̓̑̆͛̚̚ͅņ̫̟͍̰̖̂͊̈͑͐̑͋͜͡͠g̴̮͓̺̗̐͑̂̑̌͠͠͡͡ͅ a͓͈̣̤̬̟͉̘̋͑͆̊͞͝g̨̯̗͔̣̮̜̹̣̈́͊̐̏͑̎̋à̸̢̛̜̱̜̫̪̗̟͓̈́̀̾̅͒̚͝ĭ̴͔̦̮̦̟̪̩̎̌́̚n̡̩̠̼̳͒͂͊͗̎̐̽͋̈́_ **   
**_._ **   
**_._ **


End file.
